


I've Got A Lover A Love Like Religion

by Breakingthetide



Series: You Know the Two of Us Are Just Young Gods [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 64,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/pseuds/Breakingthetide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to You Know the Two Of Us Are Just Young Gods.</p><p>"The lies we tell other people are nothing to the lies we tell ourselves".<br/>-Derek Landy-</p><p> </p><p>Daisy has left Shield, started a new life, found the home she'd been looking for. Will it last? Can happiness truly ever be reached?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Know Places We Can Hide

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I'm very excited for my readers to read this. If you haven't read You Know the Two of Us Are Just Young Gods, you might want to so there's no confusion.
> 
> All characters belong to Marvel, I own nothing.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, let me know what you think!

Daisy watched the clock slowly tick by, each passing minute dragged on and on like this day would never end. Finally it was six o'clock on the dot and she sighed with relief, put her heels back on her feet and got up from the gray desk she'd been sitting in for eight hours. Whoever said office jobs were rewarding, was a terrible liar. ''See you tomorrow Daisy''. ''See you Susie''. Daisy walked through the office and down to the elevator, saying goodbye to her fellow workers that she'd been with for nine months. She still isn't sure how she's survived this long without an ICER or gun in her hands every time she leaves her house.

 

She leaves the building, heads to her SUV in the parking garage and leaves her job that she hates, just to turn around and do it all over in the morning. It's the american dream. Daisy now works for a small insurance company, managing the filing and making sure her boss's coffee is hot and has three sugars. It's no ideal, but for right now it's what she's got. She doesn't regret leaving Shield, it has done her some good. Almost a year out of the field and she doesn't ache for it like she thought she would. Daisy really thought she'd only be gone a few months, but life is treating her fairly well. She's happy, when was the last time she was honest to god happy?

 

Her house is an hour drive from the office, it's deeply hidden in the woods, tucked in between trees and mountains. It wasn't her idea to run to Tennessee but she has to admit it is beautiful here. She sighs and misses the early days of her vacation filled with sun and sand, the ocean in her hair. The back roads are a little tricky to get around unless you know exactly what you're looking for, you could get lost for miles, which is the way Daisy likes it. You can't find her house unless she wants you to. She puts the car in park beside the gravel drive way, shivers off the cold and makes a run to the front door. She's a California girl, the cold does not agree with her.

 

There's a fire going, it rolls into her as soon as she opens the door, and slams it closed. A huge shape nearly tackles her to the ground, she has to brace herself against the door so she doesn't topple over. ''Hey Buddy!'' The chocolate lab licks her face and gets off of her chest at the sound of a whistle. ''Thank god you're home I was getting bored''. ''Popeye I'm sure you can find some way to entertain youself all day, besides drinking all my beer''. Kebo winks at her and plops himself on the cheap leather couch beside the fire place. The house is cozy, nothing too flashy or personal in the wood floors or white walls. There is however a few pictures in the master bedroom and in the kitchen, much to someone's dismay.

 

Daisy turns left and enters the kitchen, Buddy jumping around already, trying to see what's cooking on the stove. ''How was your day?'' Leaning against the counter in a black Henley and dark jeans, Ward is staring at her like she's the sun whom he hasn't seen in days. It still leaves her a little breathless, if she's being honest. She doesn't deserved to be looked at like that. ''Slow. I missed you''. She takes off her coat and drapes it on the kitchen chair, walking into his open arms. Everything is alright here, it's warm and she's safe, curled into Grant's chest. Their relationship wasn't smooth when they first left Shield, for reasons they can't explain they fought for a good two months straight.

 

Which caused Daisy to call it quits again and leave, she went to New York and he traveled to Dubai. They didn't speak for weeks until Kebo got involved, because how could he not? He sat them down, yelled a lot until they made up. He stays with them every once a while, more often than not. ''How was your day?'' Without leaving his arms she leans down to pet Buddy, who is sitting at their feet. ''Quiet, nothing to worry about''. Daisy doesn't have to work, they have plenty of money to keep them above water for years, but she needs something to do. To keep her hands and mind busy or else she will go stir crazy. Ward and Kebo maintain security around the house and land, just like at Hydra, they are untouchable.

 

It's nice living like this, very domestic, a situation she never thought she'd see Grant Ward in. He's bullets and bombs, not dust rags and homemade dinners hot on the table when she gets home. It's still odd. She stretches on her toes to kiss him, he tastes like mint and coffee. ''I love you''. He lights up like always and it makes her smile and kiss him again. ''Love you too''. ''Are you two done in there? I'm starving''. ''Make your own dinner Popeye''. ''Can't, mom never taught me how''. He walks into the kitchen, rubs Buddy's head and takes a beer. Right as he goes to take a drink, the bottle shatters and alcohol runs all over him. ''Not funny!'' The look on Kebo's face has the two former Shield agents laughing and leaning against the counters.

 

It's late when Daisy and Ward go down the hall to their bedroom, Buddy at Ward's heels. ''Nothing from Shield?'' They make it a habit not to talk about Shield, only bring it up once or twice every few weeks. ''Quiet as a tomb''. Daisy gets into the shower first, she's brushing her hair when she returns to the room. Her hair is long now, like it was in the days Coulson was rebuilding Shield, when she met her parents, she likes it. Ward secretly loves it, gives him an excuse to run his hands farther down her back. She spends the next hour hacking into Shield and making sure each and every alarm on their property is sealed on nice and tight. ''All good?'' ''Yeah''. Grant slips in the thick quilt beside her and kisses her cheek. She loves going to sleep and waking up with him.

                                                                                                                                *

_''You sure about this?'' ''Yes''. ''Positive?'' ''Yes''. ''You really want to go?'' Daisy cups his face in her hands. ''I wouldn't be telling you I was if I wasn't. All of this, I just need a break. Dr. Garner was my friend, he helped me when I thought you were dead, and then he just tortures me. Being an agent has been my life for so long, I want to see if I can live it without a gun or a target on my back. You don't have to join me if you don't want to''. Ward rolls his eyes. ''Where you go I go''. This earns him a very long kiss and Daisy's smile._

 

_She leaves a note for everyone on the Team, Lincoln included. She asks Mack if he wanted to tag along, but he declines. That still stings. ''You're my partner D, but Shield needs me, especially if Coulson keeps running it the way he is''. She can't argue with that. The only letter she felt horrible about was Lincoln, he didn't deserve this. It wasn't fair to start something, lead him on and just end it all with a note and Ward beside her. But that's exactly what she does and he probably hates her for it._

                                                                                                                               *

 

 

She talks to Mack twice a week or so, mainly to catch up on any Inhuman news or gossip. Recently nothing to insane has happened, she thinks it's because Ward is here and not screwing with Coulson. She keeps her opinions to herself on that matter. When Daisy wakes Ward is already out of bed, five a.m. on the dot every time. She tried to break him out of it, but it didn't work. It has it's upsides though, hot coffee waiting for her, fresh newspaper on the table. It's eight when she's getting ready to leave for work, Kebo is still fast asleep on the couch, bottle of Sangria clinging to his fingers. Ward is outside shoveling snow off the driveway, her car is free of frost, the engine running. ''Morning''. He looks up and smiles. ''Morning baby''. Buddy comes sprinting out of the trees and greets her, tail wagging.

 

''Have I mentioned how much I'm loving this whole house husband thing you've got going on? You're spoiling me''. His eyes crinkle at the edges when he grins, she meets him in the snow and kisses him. Slips her cold fingers under his shirt to warm them, he's basically her own pesonal space heater now. ''I love it too''. He does, he's never felt so relaxed in all his years, not having a mission, not following orders or giving them. It was hard at first, but he rode it out and got a routine down. ''Have a good day at work''. He opens her door for her and shuts it. Her SUV is toasty warm. She blows him a kiss and backs out the smooth drive way.

 

She stops suddenly and leaps out of the car, door hanging open. ''What's wrong?'' Ward immediately reaches for his gun, eyes darting around the woods. ''Forgot something''. She bends down and scoops up snow, balling it into her fist. ''Skye what are you doing?'' She grins and runs back inside. After a few seconds Grant hears Kebo swearing loudly, screaming, while Daisy is on the ground laughing so hard she's crying. Ward rolls his eyes and makes a comment about her being a child. To which he finds himself airborne and then a face full of snow. He feels knees on his back and then Daisy's breath is warm in his ear. ''But you love me anway''. That he does.

 

Work is slow and boring like always, Daisy mostly spends the day texting Kebo inappropriate things and fetching her boss who smells like beef jerkey and coffee, energy drinks. ''Afternoon Daisy''. ''Hey Susie''. ''How was your night last night?'' ''It was good, and yours?'' Susie has long blonde curly hair and blue eyes, she's nice and very friendly. She's really the only one Daisy talks to here. Her desk is right in front of Daisy's, two computers is all that separates them. ''It was alright, Dave came back again last night''. Susie then dives into a thirty minute story about her ex-husband, it reminds her of Simmons, just a little bit.

 

When she gets home, Buddy greets her again, Ward is making dinner, Kebo is gone. Either drinking somewhere or he'll be back in a couple of weeks. ''Did you feed Buddy yet?'' ''Yes''. Daisy shrugs off her coat and wraps her arms around Ward from behind. If every single day ends with her coming home to him, she'd die a happy woman. Daisy once said she'd give Shield up for him. Maybe that time has come. Maybe they can finally have what they've been searching for for years. A home.

 


	2. Darling We Found Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic SkyeWard is my favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kebo might be spending a little too much time in the woods.

Daisy wakes with a jolt from a nightmare she can't recall. Her fingers automatically glide through the sheets for Ward. He's not there. She'd be lying if she said that still didn't scare her, makes her think that this entire time has been a dream and he's still dead. Logically she knows he's probably in the bathroom or getting water, but she has to see him, feel him. It's the only way she'll calm down and make the house stop shaking. Buddy's head raises up from the edge of Ward's side of the bed, he crawls across the quilt and licks her face. ''Where's your Dad?'' In a flash he jumps off the bed and barks at her. The search for him is on.

 

They find him in front of the fire place, fingers out, starting and ending a fire inside fresh logs. He does this when he can't sleep, usually from a nightmare. They are both still haunted by all the horrors in their lives. Daisy closes her eyes and absorbs the moment, he's alive he's safe he's okay. ''Can't sleep?'' ''No''. He doesn't turn around, the flames grow higher into the chimney, winter has no life here. ''Me either''. She sits on the couch behind him and curls up with Buddy and a throw blanket, waiting patiently for Ward to join her. He always does.

 

It takes ten more minutes for him to slide in behind her, strong arms holding her to his chest. ''Nightmare?'' He asks, lips ghosting over her hair. ''Can't remember what it was. What about you?'' He hesitates, clears his throat. ''Garrett found us''. She shifts to plant a kiss on his bare shoulder. ''You know that's impossible''. ''I know''. ''What happened?'' ''He killed you and made me watch, I couldn't save you Skye''. She once heard that time heals all wounds and it has with Ward, for the most part. But Garrett is still a real struggle for him, and without Dr. Garner to talk to, it's not getting any better. Daisy has tried to suggest a therapist, but all of her attempts are met with a frown.

 

''Garrett isn't going to hurt me''. She also thinks now that Grant is out of Shield and Hydra, he doesn't have anything to occupy is mind. No triggers to pull, people to torture, threats to neutralize. He has time now to think about Garrett, Kara, his family, whatever else keeps him up at night. She thought being kept in Vault D for six months exorcised his demons, his time at Hydra keeping them silent and at bay. But it seems to her he's taken a huge step back, and she feels responsible for it. Daisy told him a few months after they bought the house that they can go back to Shield whenever he wants. His response? He'll only go back because of her.

 

''I know, it was only a dream''. ''Exactly, it wasn't real''. They stay like that for a few minutes longer, watching the lights dance around the shadows of the living room. Buddy is snoring at Daisy's ankles and Ward is beginning to doze off. ''Let's go back to bed''. He nods and picks her up, her protest ignored. Ward lays her down on the mattress and takes her in his arms and soon as he gets under the cover. She is still his anchor and he is still hers. Everything may have changed, but this hasn't and never will. ''I love you, more than anything''. She tells him, and feels his smile on her neck.

 

''Popeye seriously, I think you're mentally unwell''. It's Friday night and she's just gotten home, to find her boyfriend and Kebo in hunting gear. Kebo is holding a deer carcass that looks like it's been mauled to death with a hammer. Daisy is convinced that's the weapon he used. ''I am not eating that''. ''Come on Skye it's good''. ''No''. ''You're such a city girl Quake''. ''I am not eating something you just killed in my backyard!'' She shakes the snow from her boots off and walks inside, Buddy running in behind her. ''Just try it for me''. ''Give my half to Buddy, I'm not putting that in my mouth Popeye. I'm getting pizza''. Ward takes off her coat and hat.

 

''You're going to drive an hour into the city you just came back from to get pizza?'' ''Yup''. He rolls his eyes. ''I'll make it for you here. Extra pepperoni?'' She smiles up at him, ''you know me''. ''Ugh you two make me sick, I'm going to throw up''. ''Throw up on Bambi so no one else can enjoy it''. An hour later Daisy is eating the last slice of pizza while her boys are roasting the deer over an open fire. Kebo keeps complaning how hungry he is, so Ward and Daisy have been using their powers to mess with him. Daisy pushes him dangerously close to the flames and Ward sends out sparks barely missing his face. After the tenth time, he still almost pees himself.

 

She's in Ward's lap on a lawn chair, blankets covering them both, her hands in the pockets of his sweater. Has she mentioned how adorable Ward looks in a sweater? Because he does. ''How was work?'' ''Coulson never made me get him coffee or his lunch. My boss is an ass''. ''We could always kill him for you''. ''We don't kill people anymore Kebo''. ''Just saying, it's an option''. ''Anyway it was fine, same as always. What did you two do today, besides kill your dinner like savages?'' ''Well you know the Director was in the gym most of the day''. Kebo still has a hard time letting go of Ward no longer being a head of Hydra.

 

Grant also works out like a mad man, he's in the gym for the better part of the day. Not that she's complaning, Daisy tries to exercise on the weekends. Taking hikes or using the gym, Ward still acts like her SO so she doesn't get off that easy. ''Repaired the fence, it went out early this morning''. They have an electrical fence where their lands ends, keeps animals and people out. ''Just quit your job Daisy, not like you need it. Then you can hang out with us all day''. ''Popeye I don't want to hang out with you all day. And I can't, I need it''. She feels Ward's warm hands slide underneath her shirt.

 

There's guilt that lingers in her chest. For leaving Coulson, Joey and Mack. But they weren't a Team anymore, hadn't been for a long time. Perhaps since before Ward turned out to be Hydra, maybe he damaged them forever, he's a missing piece they'll never get back or replace. ''Just saying, if I didn't have to work all day I woludn't''. ''That's because you're lazy''. He takes a huge bite and winks at her, ''this is true''. Animal. The phone inside suddenly rings, making her jump. Daisy freezes and looks at Kebo, for some reason it makes her think of the first time Coulson found her. It's a good possibility he's on the other line.

*

 

_I_ _t's been three months since she left Shield, a month since she left Ward. Daisy is feeling hollow in this coffee shop, hands shaking and painful, longing for her other half. He's an idiot and may piss her off constantly, but she loves him. Always has. Her back is to the door if Ward was here he'd reprimand her for it. So she doesn't see the man in a suit walk in, only notices when it's too late. ''Why New York?'' Is the first thing Coulson asks as he takes a seat. ''Why not? I've never been''. ''I hate it here''. ''That's only because you died''. ''True''. Daisy puts down her mug and tenses up. Coulson doesn't comment._

 

_''What can I do for you?'' ''Just wondering how long you're going to be gone''. ''I asked you the last time we spoke to give me time''. ''And I have, but I need to know how long this will last''. ''I don't know, you didn't check on May when she went on vacation''. ''That's because I believed she'd come back''. ''You don't think I'll come back?'' ''I don't know''. His eyes roam over the shop, she notices his hand go to his hip frequently. ''He's not here''. ''Why not? Thought Ward followed you around like an obedient puppy?''_

 

_There's a sudden pain to her abdomen and she claws at her shirt like that will make it go away. ''Daisy are you alright?'' ''Fine. Look Ward isn't here, we ended things a while ago''. ''I'm sorry to hear that''. ''No you're not''. ''I am, you're clearly in pain, I don't want to see you unhappy''. She sighs. ''DC I'll come back to Shield when I'm ready okay? I promise I'll come back. But until then I need room to breathe''. He nods. ''We miss you''. She gets up from her chair. ''Miss you guys too, tell Mack hi, and Fitzsimmons''. ''I will''. ''Please don't look for me again''. She leaves the shop and doesn't turn back._

*

 

It feels like an eternity that Ward is on the phone. She realizes after a beat it's not Coulson threatning to destroy this happy piece of life she's found. It's Thomas Ward, who calls once every few months. He's the only one in the world besides her and Kebo, who has Ward's number. After Coulson took Thomas she knew Ward would never forgive Shield, she doesn't blame him. It took a long time for Grant to even reach out to his younger brother, even longer for Thomas to show up and face Grant. He can thank Daisy for the meeting in Texas, she's the one who tracked Thomas down and convinced him to talk to Ward. But Grant doesn't know that.

 

''How's Thomas?'' He returns to her side, she lightly runs her fingers through his beard. ''He's good, wants to meet again''. ''When?'' ''Next month, he's coming into town for business''. ''That'll be fun, you just have to make sure Kebo isn't around, he'll get jealous again''. Kebo neither confirms nor denies Daisy's statement. ''Thomas asked if you could come to''. ''Really? That's nice but I don't want to intrude on your time together''. ''I want you there''. Ward threads his fingers through hers. ''Then I will be''. He kisses her and Buddy jumps in between them.

 

''What would you say to getting another dog?'' Daisy pokes her head out of the bathroom, tooth brush hanging out of her mouth. ''Why?'' Ward is leaning against the window, a glass of bourbon in his hand. ''Just wondering''. ''Grant do you want another dog?'' His sheepish grin makes a rush of warmth swirl in her chest. ''Only if you're okay with it''. ''I'm okay with it''. The boyish smile he gives her makes him look so young and care free, she falls in love with him all over again. She gets into bed a few minutes later and he follows suit, happy as ever. ''I want a small one this time, can we get a minature dachshund?'' His joy is contagious and she finds herself smiling with him.

 

They spend until dawn on the internet looking up the best place to find a minature dachshund, researching ever little piece of information on how to take care of one. Daisy is yawning and rubbing her eyes when Ward finally spots one he likes. ''That one''. His finger is pointing at a small brown dachshund, a puppy at a local animal shelter in town. ''She's so cute! Can we go get her tomorrow?'' He laughs, ''whatever you want''. Daisy pulls the covers off of Buddy and grins, ''Buddy you're getting a little sister!''

 

When Daisy is falling asleep in Ward's arms she hears him whisper, ''Buddy you have to be nice to your new sister or Mommy is going to be very upset. She might kick both of us out''. If Ward feels her laughter beneath him, he doesn't show it. Maybe one day they'll have babies of their very own and Ward can be telling her son this very same thing. She falls asleep dreaming of a little boy with Grant's dark hair and her eyes. This is where she belongs now, she decides. Not with Shield or Inhumans, but here. Right here with the man she loves and the promise of having his children in the future. This is her life. And no one is taking this new found perfect slice from her.

　

　

　

　

　

　

　


	3. Nothing Lasts Forever But This Is Getting Good Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nothing but fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will heat up in the next chapter, I can promise you.  
> Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think!

Grant Ward takes a second to absorb the moment unfolding before him. The love of his life is cross legged on the floor, hands over her mouth. She's practically bouncing she's so excited, the owner of the pet store finally comes out, holding a tiny ball of brown fur in his arms. ''Oh my god''. The man leans down and places the dog in her hands, and Ward can tell by the slump in her shoulders, she's fallen in love with it. ''Ward come down here''. He can't refuse her, settles on an appropriate position. Facing the door, half between her and the owner, he can see every person in this store. He's a Specialist down to the core.

 

He'll admit the puppy is cute, small, light brown eyes, big ears. ''You're so adorable''. It's ridiculous that tears are falling down her cheeks but they are, he takes his thumb and wipes them away, helping her off the floor. ''Buddy is going to be so excited''. Daisy crushes the dog to her chest. The owner rings them up while glancing at Daisy's chest too long for Ward's liking. He solves the problem with a glare and wrapping one arm around her waist. Because he can. He can do that now. He can be her inpatient jealous boyfriend, he can kiss her whenever he wants. There was a time not long ago he never thought she'd love him, or even like him. Ward loves this tiny life they have built for themselves.

 

All the way to the car Daisy is baby talking the small animal, even getting a blanket from the back seat and wrapping it around her. ''You picked out a name yet?'' He asks as they are pulling out onto the main road. ''Peanut''. Ward chuckles, ''I like it''. At the sound of his laughter Peanut stumbles out of Daisy's arms and into his lap. ''I think she likes you''. ''Yeah? I like her too''. He scoops her up with one hand into his chest, she falls asleep like that. ''I'm already jealous''. Daisy says not ten minutes later, Peanut dead to the world on Ward's chest. ''Why?'' ''I'm going to have to fight for that spot now''. He laughs, leans over and kisses her.

 

Buddy warms up the new addition of the family quite well. As soon as Daisy puts Peanut down in the house he takes a protective stance behind her. Follows her around as she explores her new surroundings. ''Another one? Are you two trying to drive me mad?'' Kebo is not a dog person, half of Daisy thinks he might actually be afraid of them. ''That's the plan Popeye, going to have a whole pack of them before too long''. Ward puts the pet supplies away in the kitchen while Daisy sprawls out on the couch, Buddy hops up next to her. ''I guess it's cute''. Kebo comments when Peanut sniffs his shoe, Daisy picks her up and places her next to Buddy.

 

''Peanut is adorable''. ''You named the dog Peanut?'' ''Do you have a problem with that?'' He mumbles under his breath and soon finds himself thrown from the couch onto the hard wood floors. Ward joins Daisy on the couch, stretches out his hand and starts a fire. ''Why do I continue to live with you people? All you do is abuse me''. ''Oh can it Popeye you'd die without us''. This is true. They spend the rest of the weekend at home, spending time with Buddy and Peanut, Kebo drinks Saturday and Sunday away, Daisy finds him Monday morning on the bathroom floor.

 

''God. Grant!'' He runs inside like the word is on fire, asking if she's alright, the dogs trailing after him. ''Can you move your goon please? How the hell did he get in our bathroom without us knowing?'' ''Must of been after I got up''. There's no way Kebo could have stepped foot in their room without Ward waking up. ''Idiot''. Ward throws him on the couch, Buddy falling asleep at his feet. An hour later Ward is handing her a travel mug and kissing her goodbye. ''Kiss Peanut for me!'' She yells out the window. He winks in response.

 

Daisy remembers why she never worked in an office before Shield found her. Four hours of running reports, fetching coffee, listening to a man yell at her, Susie bursting into tears, she's about to explode. Pressure she can handle. Hunting an alien? No problem. Crazy mission gone wrong? Piece of cake. Turning into an Inhuman, being tortured by Lash was easy compared to this. For unknown reasons Daisy finds herself stressed to the breaking point. The windows start to crack. She escapes to the bathroom down the hall and calls Ward.

 

''You okay?'' She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes. ''No''. ''What's wrong?'' She explains her troubles and just the sound of his voice calms her. ''Take a fifteen minute break, close your eyes, put your head between your knees. It's all going to be just fine baby, I promise''. She does as she's told. ''I thought I was going to lose control, that hasn't happened in a long time''. ''Are you okay now?'' ''Yeah. Losing it over a job? How ridiculous is that?'' ''Stress can be a trigger. Take a walk with me tonight when you get home''. ''Stop sounding like my SO''. He laughs, ''old habits''. ''Stay on the phone with me?'' ''Of course''. They talk for another ten minutes. Her day sails smoothly after that.

 

It's freezing when she and Ward finally take that walk, an hour after she gets home. Buddy runs ahead of them, Peanut had to hang back. Daisy is clinging to Ward's arms, warm in his embrace. ''Work shouldn't stress me out that much''. ''You're right, maybe you should call in tomorrow, have time to collect yourself''. ''I might, but we need to make a deal for that''. He looks down at her, ''what kind of deal?'' ''You have to stay in bed until at least ten o'clock''. Anxiety spreads through him faster than smoke, there's real tension in his eyes. ''I don't know if that's possible''.

 

She knows why he does it. Five years of living out in the woods by himself, and Garrett's psychotic training has him rising at the crack of dawn. His body doesn't know any other way, it's been conditioned, grained into him for over a decade. ''You can try''. They've been through this too many times to count. ''Why does it matter to you so much?'' She stops walking and wraps her arms around him. ''I don't know. Maybe because Garrett has controlled your entire life, and he still does when you wake up that early''. ''He's dead''. ''I know that, but doesn't it bother you?''

 

''No''. Subject closed, she tries a different tatic. Stands on her toes, her mouth inches from his. ''I'll be naked''. They spend fifteen minutes under the snow lost in each other. Eventually they reach their destination, a clearing, mountains over looking them. This is where Daisy goes to unleash, unravel herself. When her powers are clawing and scratching at her, begging her for release, she breaks. Shuts her eye lids, cracks her hands. Every time she does this she always pictures Jiaying next to her, praising her. Teaching her who she is and how to accept it.

 

_''I moved a mountain''. ''Remember that feeling, it's not something to be afraid of''._

 

Daisy will always miss her mother. No matter the awful things she had done or what she wanted to do, Jiaying was there when she needed her most. Helped her, cared for her. She can't make her into a monster, she's seen real ones and none of them wore Jiaying's face. Daisy does not destroy the mountains, that would raise alarms. Instead crumbles fractions, it's enough to soothe her skin and reduce the vibrations jumping around her blood.

 

She opens her eyes to find Grant gazing at her, love and adoration plain on his cheek bones. ''You're amazing, you know that?'' She can't find it in her to smile back at him. ''It's okay to miss her you know''. He says a few minutes later. ''I know. Do you miss Garrett?'' Ward stops melting snow, raises an eyebrow. ''In some ways I miss him every day. He was the only solid father I ever had, but then I think about all the ways he used me, abused me. I'm glad he's dead''. ''I wish Cal didn't kill her, sometimes I wish she was alive''. He kisses her forehead. ''It's only natural, she was your Mom''.

 

''She saved me, if not for her I don't know who I would have become, even though at the end she tried to kill me, I can't help but be greatuful to her. Like I owe her my life or something''. ''Your life is your own, you don't owe anybody anything Skye''. ''I owe you''. ''What for?'' ''For loving me even though I shot you three times''. ''Four times''. ''And forgiving me when I thought you turned on me again''. ''You're still in the dog house for that''. She laughs and kisses his nose.

 

When Daisy opens her eyes the next morning, ten thirty on the dot, she turns over and finds Ward sound asleep next to her. Another small victory. Buddy and Peanut are sleeping also, Peanut on her pillow and Buddy by Ward's legs. She gets out of bed soundlessly and decides to surprise him by making breakfast. He ruins it when she's almost done frying the bacon. ''I could get used to this''. He says when she's putting a hot cup of coffee by his elbow. ''Me making you breakfast?'' ''And wearing my shirt while you do it''. She rolls her eyes and throws her napkin at him.

 

''You know what? I quit''. It's been a month since Daisy and Ward got Peanut, and she's had enough of her job. Susie gasps as Daisy snatches up her purse and jams her feet into her heels. She's yelled it loud enough that her boss, a man in his late thirties and has a bald spot, comes rushing out of his office. ''You can't just walk out Daisy''. ''Watch me''. Kebo is going to be so proud of her. She's on this high, an adrenaline rush as she speeds home. She calls Kebo and asks if he's home, he's not. Which means her and Ward have the house to themselves.

 

''What are you doing home so early?'' Ward is in the process of feeding the dogs when Daisy walks in. ''I quit''. ''You quit your job?'' ''Yeah, and it feels really good''. He looks up to find her taking off her blazer, a familiar look in her eye. He puts down the bag and catches her, presssing her against the refrigerator door. The walk to the bedroom is filled with warm kisses and hot hands on skin. Kebo comes up the drive way to find the walls shaking violently, and turns right back around into the woods. Walking in on them one time was enough, the image is still burned into his brain.

 

''You should quit your job more often''. Ward mumbles, running a hand down her spine. Her tired laugh has him covering her with the quilt and kissing her brow. She's fast asleep in seconds. He follows shortly after, thanking a god that he's never believed in for this beautiful woman he did nothing to deserve. And this life with her, he wouldn't give up for the world. But life always has a way of destroying his happiness, it's only a matter of time.

 


	4. Are We Out of the Woods Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Perhaps when we find ourselves wanting everything, it is because we are dangerously close to wanting nothing''.  
> -Sylvia Plath-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments you guys leave me are the best thing in the world, keep them coming!  
> I own nothing, all characters belong to Marvel.  
> Please tell me what you think!

There's a vibration against his leg. A shift in the calm atmosphere that wakes him. Something is wrong. Instinct, survival, something has alarmed him. He looks over and Daisy is still asleep, hanging onto his arm for dear life. He unwraps himself from her slowly, grabs his gun out from under the mattress. His foot steps are silent as he walks into the living room, he checks the whole house, nothing. Then he remembers his phone, it's on the kitchen counter, on silent. He could kick himself for the rookie mistake. The alarm has been triggered. He's reaching for the front door when someone knocks on it. He swings it open, gun raised, and sighs. ''Well that didn't last long''.

 

Phil Coulson and Mack are standing on his front porch, both wearing surprised expressions. ''Mack did you know he was here?'' ''No sir, thought Daisy was alone''. ''Well this is upsetting''. Ward doesn't put down his gun. ''What do you want Coulson?'' ''To come in, it's freezing out here''. He lets them, surveys the area for other Shield agents. Even texts Kebo to tell him to keep a look out. ''We're alone, you can relax''. ''I don't believe you''. ''Not asking you to. Where's Daisy?'' They look around the living room with mild interest. ''Asleep''. ''Can you wake her up? I'd like to speak with her''. ''Tell me why you're here first''. ''I just want to talk to her''. ''She has a phone for that''. ''Face to face is more my style''. Ward should just shoot him right now, do the world a favor.

 

Let this bliss he and Daisy have found play out for a little while longer.

 

Soft paws come running down the hallway and Peanut starts barking at the the new comers, running to Ward's side, growling. ''You have a dog?'' ''I'll go get Skye''. His feet feel heavy as he walks into the bedroom and shuts the door, Peanut running in at the last possible second. He knows that this world they have together, tucked into this house warm and free, is about to come to an end. She deserves more than this. ''Skye''. He shakes her shoulder, she moans and turns over. He tries again, she pulls the quilt over her head. ''Go away''. ''I need you to wake up baby''. She doesn't move. ''Buddy help me out here''. Buddy crawls over to Daisy and licks her face, barks at her.

 

''I hate both of you''. She complains, shoving the dog off her. ''This better be important''. She holds Peanut to her and kisses her forehead. ''Coulson is outside''. All color drains from her face. ''What?'' Her voice is unsteady, shaking. ''Coulson is in our living room with Mack, they want to talk to you''. ''How did they find us?'' ''I don't know''. ''We're supposed to be untouchable''. In a rush she grabs her phone and curses loudly, throwing it across the room. ''The alarm went off but my phone was on silent''. '''Mine too''. She pulls on his shirt and a pair of sweat pants, she turns the door nob and Ward stops her. ''I'm with you, whatever they say''. ''I know, me too''.

 

She takes a deep breath, takes his hand and walks out, her small family following behind her. ''Daisy''. ''Coulson''. ''Hey Tremors''. ''Hey Mack''. Ward and Daisy sit on the couch across from them. There's a tightness to the Director of Shield's face, Mack looks tired, stressed, worry lines across his forehead. ''What's wrong?'' Coulson looks in between Ward and Daisy before responding. ''Daisy last time we spoke you told me you had ended things with him''. ''That was almost a year ago. Things change''. There's a smug look on Grant's face they all ignore.

 

''How did you find us DC?'' ''Kebo should learn how to recognize when someone is following him'''. The couple sighs as one, Ward curses under his breath. ''Why are you here?'' Daisy already has a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, she knows what he's going to say. Mack is guilty when he tells her, ''we need you back D''. No matter how hard she tries to fight it, her body slumps in defeat, hands start shaking. Ward curls her to his side, an arm around her shoulder. ''Why?'' He asks, Coulson shakes his head. ''I can't tell you here''.

 

Ward laughs, that humorless laugh he's perfected over the years. ''You really think we're going to go back to Shield without any information?'' ''We? I just want Daisy, you're not part of this''. ''Yes he is. DC we're a package deal, haven't you figured that out by now? Tell me why Shield needs us''. Coulson opens his mouth to answer, but Mack beats him to it. ''We have all the information on Coulson's plane, everything you need to know is there. You can decide after you see it if you're in or out''. Grant and Daisy share a look, Coulson can read between the lines, he stands.

 

Buddy gets up from Ward's side and starts growling, barking and snapping at the Director. He is silenced when Ward yells a few words in a language Daisy doesn't recognize. ''It's Latin''. He tells her when he sees the look on her face. ''You trained our dog to listen to commands in Latin?'' ''Peanut was going to get the same thing''. How can she not love him? ''Daisy I'm begging you here''. ''Give her a minute''. Daisy sighs, looks around the warm living room. This is her life, her home, she won't abandon it. Shield can deal with whatever is wrong on their own.

 

 _But what if it's the end of the world?_ She tells herself to shut it because it's always the end of the world where Shield is concerned. ''DC you can't just come into my house and ask me to change my life, we've worked so hard to get to this point. I'm not Shield anymore and neither is Ward. You'll never trust him or he you and I can't be selfish and put him in that position''. ''So don't bring him''. ''I think you missed the package deal conversation sir''. ''Thank you Mack''. An argument breaks out between the Director of Shield and Daisy, and they have never argued. It's strange to witness.

 

After a few mintues Grant breaks it up, gently pulling Daisy away and back onto the couch. ''I need you''. Coulson says, he and Mack remain standing. ''I need time to think about it''. And that's when the nails go into the coffin, Ward knows this is all over. This normal life they both love so much is gone. He knows Daisy will never say no to Shield, and he can never say no to her. Coulson nods and heads to the door, Ward walks them out. ''You have twenty four hours to decide''. ''Don't put a time limit on us Phil''. ''It's what I have to do. I hope you make the right decision Daisy''. She doesn't look at him. ''Nice hair by the way Tremors''. Mack doesn't get a response either.

 

Ward closes the door and she sags into the couch, pulling Peanut to her. ''Skye''- She starts crying. He rushes to her, cradles her in his lap. She thinks being out of the field has made her soft. ''I don't want to go back''. ''You don't have to''. ''Coulson needs me''. ''Who cares? You said so yourself months ago that that's not your life anymore''. She's torn. Ward needs her so does Coulson, maybe even the world. How can she refuse if the world is in trouble? Coulson had to desperate, tracking her down like he did. Something has to be wrong.

 

''What do you think about this? It's your decision too''. He dries her tears, kisses her lightly. ''I don't trust anything Shield stands for, you know that. But I will put my differences aside if they do, if that's what you want me to do''. ''I can't ask you to do that Grant''. ''You're not, it's my choice''. ''That's it? That's what you want? You want me to go back to Shield?'' ''Don't get me wrong Skye I love this life we have together. I love this place we've created, but I think you miss it. I think deep down you miss the rush, the missions, using your powers for other things besides making fun of Kebo''. ''But I don't want to give this up, give you up''. ''So don't it's that simple. Either way you wouldn't be giving me up, I told you a long time ago where you go so do I''.

 

''It's not fair''. If there's one thing Grant has learned about life, it never is. It kicks everyone in the teeth a thousand times before it's finally over and you're six feet under. ''This doesn't have to be hard Skye, it's a yes or no answer. Tomorrow can go on like it always does, we can have this domestic life style every single day''. She looks nervous suddenly, rubbing Peanut's head in an uneven rhythm. ''We could start a family''. Joy and fear breaks out over his face, making her chuckle. ''Easy there Robot, it doesn't have to be right away, I was just''- Her words are cut off by his lips.

 

''A daughter, who's just as beautiful as her mother''. He says when she opens her eyes to look at him. ''A son who's just as gentle and brave as his father''. A smile breaks over both their faces and Daisy takes Ward in her arms. He runs a hand through her hair. ''So? What do you want?'' She unhooks her arms from his back to wrap around his neck. ''What I want is to stay here with you and imagine the world outside doesn't exist''. He melts beneath her.

 

Kebo comes back twenty minutes later to find Daisy and Ward in the kitchen. Ward is making lasanga and Daisy is sitting on the counter, a glass of wine her hand. ''Why are you two acting like Shield didn't just shit all over our parade?'' ''Because Popeye, they didn't. I won't let them''. ''That's a relief, the woods are clear by the way Director''. ''Good, thanks''. Kebo hops on the counter next to Daisy, pours himself a glass of wine too. ''I'm a little surprised Quake, when Shield whistles don't you usually go running?'' He tumbles to the floor and curses.

 

Later that night Daisy is laying on Ward's chest, Peanut sleeping soundly next to her, Buddy by Ward's feet. She knows deep in her heart that she's made the right choice. This is who she is now, this is life her and Grant deserve. The life their kids deserve, quiet, nice, normal. Not filled with death and grief, guns and blood. They could also become targets and she refuses to let that happen. Her time as an agent has come to a close, that chapter is done. She's ready to move on with the next phase in her life.

 

''I'm happy, here with you''. She whispers into Ward's skin, can almost see his smile. ''Me too''. So she's ready when Coulson comes the next day, this time he's brought May along. Kebo takes one look at her and all but runs out the back door. ''You look good''. She tells Daisy, doesn't even look in Ward's direction. ''Have a seat''. They do, in the same spot they were yesterday. ''So have you made your decison Daisy?'' She looks at Grant before responding. ''Yes we have, an the answer is no. We can't help you Coulson. Ward and I are happy here, I'm not giving this up''.

 

Disappointment shatters Coulson's face, May remains cold and passive. ''I'm sorry to hear that''. ''DC I can't remember the last time I was this happy, maybe I never have been. But you can't just expect me to drop everything''. Coulson finally looks at Ward and asks, ''you really make her happy?'' ''Hope I do''. ''Because she's giving up everything for you''. ''I know''. May sighs, ''we thought you might say that, so we brought this. Maybe it'll change your mind''. Coulson reaches in the jacket of his pocket, Ward tenses, his fingers at his gun. ''Relax, it's a file''. He takes the brown envelope and hands it to Daisy.

 

''What is this?'' She opens it. ''A surveillance camera picked that up last week, I thought you'd be interested''. A black and white image is shaking in Daisy's hand. She knows the person there. Same hair, same graceful stance, like nothing matters, like the world is at their hands. ''Skye? Who is that?''

 

It's her Mother.

 

Daisy can't feel anything.

　

 


	5. The Monsters Turned Out to be Just Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''The people you love become ghosts inside of you, and like this you keep them alive''.  
> -Rob Montgomery-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you hadn't noticed by the chapter titles, I've been listening to a lot of Taylor Swift recently. & I believe with my soul that she wrote 1989 specifically for Skye and Ward.
> 
> Comment are always welcome!

''That, that's impossible. She's dead''. Daisy's voice is ice, controlled and low. Ward knows what she's doing, locking it all down, putting it in boxes inside of her head. He taught her how, May finished the job perfectly, Daisy is stone next to him. He hates it. He comes to the conclusion pretty quickly, the woman in the picture is her mother, they look too alike to be anything else. ''We don't know how this happened''. ''How did you get this Coulson? Were you looking for her?'' ''No, we were searching for Inhumans and we stumbled upon it''. ''This is a sick joke, you're lying. This is just a trick to get me back onto that plane''. ''Do you really think so low of me?''

 

Daisy doesn't answer his question, can't feel Ward's hand on her arm. ''Daisy we're not lying we''- ''Why didn't you tell me this yesterday?'' ''Because they're manipulating you Skye, they knew you wouldn't come back to Shield unless something horrible happened, something you couldn't refuse''. ''Shut up Ward''. Grant and Coulson start arguing and Daisy can't breathe. Her trick at blocking it all out and focusing on the problem at hand isn't working. Her old instincts kick in, run. She leaps up from the couch and sprints out the back door into the snow. She's deep in the woods in a few short minutes.

 

''See what you did?'' Ward grumbles, grabbing his jacket from the coat rack and a pair of Daisy's shoes. He goes after Daisy, following her tracks in the snow until he finds her, doesn't take long. She's barefoot, only wearing a thin shirt, she'll freeze. She's sitting under a tree breathing hard, the snow making her shake and skin flushed. Ward puts the shoes on her, wraps his jacket around her already frozen shoulders. She's crying. He sits next to her, pulls her in his lap.

 

Daisy can't process what's happening. Jiaying is dead. Cal killed her, she saw it all. There's no way in heaven or hell that she could be alive, Shield has to be lying. They just want her to get away from Ward, to be their perfect little agent again. But then there's that small voice in her head, a shadow of doubt. What if she is alive? Daisy did think Ward was dead and he's clearly not. ''What do I do?'' She asks him, tucking her face into his warm shoulder blade. He strokes her back, calms her. ''If there was a chance Garrett was still alive, no matter how small, I'd find him''. ''Why?'' She already knows, because her reason is the same as his.

 

''To ask him why, why he did the things that he did. How is he still here? Why didn't he look for me? To get the closure I was denied. But the difference between you and I? I'd put a bullet in the back of his head''. ''Would I be a terrible person if I still said no to Coulson? If I let them handle this by themselves?'' ''No. But I think we both know you won't. She's your Mom''. He wipes away her tears, helps her up. ''We don't have to go back, they can wait''. He tells her, stroking her face. ''I should have known our happiness wouldn't last forever''. ''Look at me''. She does, he takes her hands in his.

 

''I'll be happy as long as I'm with you. Skye you're my home''. She kisses him because he is her home too. ''But I want my life to be here with you''. She whispers, kissing his jaw. ''It will still be here when we get back''. ''Did you two really leave those Shield agents alone in the house?'' Daisy jumps, not having heard Kebo's approach. Kebo takes one look at Daisy and worry over takes him. ''You alright Quake?'' She shakes her head, buries her face in Ward's shirt, clutches him like he's the only thing keeping her a float. He is. ''What's wrong?'' ''Shield is full of manipulative bastards that's what's wrong. Skye's Mom is alive, and they didn't think to tell her yesterday so she could base her decision upon that. Instead they wait until it's already done, until she chose what makes her happy so they can shatter it''.

 

''Jesus. Do you want me to go for you? I'll take care of it''. Daisy tells him no, clears her head, squares her shoulders. ''Popeye can you stay here for us? Look after things, feed Buddy and Peanut''. ''Of course, whatever you need''. She moves away from Ward, gives Kebo a hug. ''Thank you''. ''Be careful, and take care of him''. She winks, ''I promise''. The trio heads back to the house, May and Coulson are waiting in the yard. ''I'll go back with you, I have a few conditions first''. Daisy says as she goes to stand in front of them. ''I'm listening''. ''No one touches Ward, if he is threatened or feels threatened at all, I pull the plug. If Jiaying really is alive we do things the way I want on the best possible way to handle the situation. And if she is a threat like she was last time, I'm the one who takes her out''.

 

Ward puts a soothing hand on the back of her neck. ''I think Ward can take care of himself Daisy''. ''That's not the point''. ''I agree to your terms, we'll give you a few minutes to pack your things''. They head off to the Shield van and Daisy and Ward walk into the house. When Ward closes the front door she locks it, like that will prevent everything that's happened from catching up with them. Ward finds it easy to slip back into mission mode, too easy, it surprises him that he finds it comforting in a way. Put all essential items in a bag, guns ready, one at his hip, the other at his thigh. All other weapons hidden on his person, he's ready in less than five minutes.

 

But this mission is different than the rest, this time he isn't leaving some hotel room or safe house that means nothing to him. This time he's leaving the only home he's ever had, the one he shares with a woman he loves, and it's a hard pill to swallow. Garrett always taught him to never get attatched, it didn't work when he met Skye all that time ago, and it's not working now. He let himself be compromised and it didn't take any effort, he didn't even try to resist. And that's why he is finding it so hard to leave the old leather couches, the small kitchen and living room, the bedroom him and Daisy share, it's their own cut of heaven and he doesn't want to give it up.

 

They will be back, he will die before he lets anything happen to Daisy, but the expression on her face right now breaks him. She was strong in front of Coulson, but here in her own home reality of the situation is finally setting in. She's standing in the middle of the living room, Peanut in her arms, looking around and the windows start to shake. ''Everything will be here when we get back Skye, I promise''. ''You're right, just finish the job and come back here''. But finishing the job could mean the worst thing and she isn't sure she can actually do it. Daisy knows that if she has to kill Jiaying she won't be the same person she is now, standing here with Ward. She won't be the Skye he loves, she'll be the monster that murdered her own mother.

 

''I know what you're thinking and it doesn't have to turn out like that. There could be another solution than putting her down Skye''. ''You weren't there last time, you don't know. If she's anything like she was I'll have no choice''. ''People change, she might of learned from her mistakes''. Daisy takes a deep breath and heads for their room, ''only one way to find out''. Ten minutes and many tearful goodbyes on Daisy's part, her and Ward are in her SUV, following Coulson and May to the Shield plane. Ward looks away from the road to Daisy, who has been silent since she closed the front door.

 

''We're coming back Skye''. ''I'm not worried about that''. ''Explain''. ''I'm worried about who I'll be when we do''. ''You'll still be the woman I love''. ''Would you still love me if I killed my own mother?'' ''It's a hard call I hate that you have to make, like I said it might not come to that. Let's wait until we have all the information okay? And yes, nothing could make me stop loving you''. He takes her palm and puts it to his lips. ''Thank you for coming with me''. She says when they pull up to the plane, Coulson and May already out. ''There's nowhere else I'd rather be. You ready for this?'' ''No, but lets do it anyway''.

 

Mack is waitng for them in the cargo bay, ''I knew you'd come Tremors''. ''Hey partner''. Mack hugs her tightly and she can't help but smile. ''So when I asked you last week about news you couldn't of told me about my Mom?'' ''I was under orders not to D, sorry''. Coulson leads them to the center of the plane, brings the video moniter to life. ''Daisy we don't know how Jiaying is alive, we've been trying to track her but can't. We have no intel on where she is or what she's doing''. ''You told us yesterday that all the information was on the plane''. ''I lied, sorry. All I had was the picture''. Ward grips Daisy's elbow, ''going into a mission without all the facts? Not happening Phil''. ''Well it's not up to you is it? Daisy gets to make that call''.

 

Everyone looks at her, she sighs. ''Coulson I don't know where you got the impression that I make all the decisions, but Ward and I are equals in this relationship, and if he isn't comfortable going on this mission without all the facts, which I agree with, then neither am I. Look she's my mom so I really want to figure out what the hell is going on, but I need more than just a picture''. ''Hope you have a plan''. She pulls out her phone, walks over to a nearby chair and cracks her knuckles. ''Grant could you get me a cup of coffee please?'' She sits in that spot for ten hours.

 

''That's enough, you need sleep babe''. Daisy thinks it's around two a.m. but isn't sure. She's come up with nothing, no information on her mother whatsoever. She's even found numbers and emails to fellow Inhumans, who are ignoring her. ''I'll sleep later''. Her eyes are blurry and she can't quit yawning, but she has to keep going. Ward sighs, he's about to just saw screw it and throw her over his shoulder. ''Stop looking at me like that''. She switches back over to a laptop after glaring at him. ''What are you looking for exactly?'' ''Paper trails, a new image, anything really. Coulson said that camera was in California so I've been hacking into everything known to man, so far it's like she's a ghost''. ''She could have left California''. ''Doubt it, she's probably there for a specific reason, a week isn't long enough''. ''That's quite a hunch''. ''I know''.

 

Finally she passes out an hour later, the plane dark and quiet. Reminding him of their days on the Bus, on nights like these where he would walk in on her in this exact position. Back then he wanted more than anything to pick her up and carry her to her bunk, just so he could have the feel of her in his arms. He may have even loved her then. He'd shake her awake and make sure she got to her bed without stumbling or knocking something over, never thinking he would be where he is now. Now he cradles her to his chest, takes her to her old bunk and lays down with her. Kisses her forehead and falls asleep, the smell of her like a balm to his scars.

 

He wishes he could tell the Grant Ward then that the road will be long and painful, but in the end, it's worth it. Because Skye is all he's ever wanted, and he will do anything for her. Even if it means making the hard calls for her, if he has to. If the worst happens and Shield has no other choice but to kill Jiaying, he will do it. Daisy will hate him for it, but he'd rather have that blood on his hands than hers. No one should have to be put in a positoin like this, and he hates Shield for doing this to her. ''I love you''. He tells her, wraps his arms around her, she automatically snuggles into his chest.

 

Part of him wonders if Jiaying faked her death, if it was some elaborate plan between her and Cal. Because a person can't come back from the dead, that has to be it. If that's the case, what a cruel thing to do to your daughter. Grant ignores the fact that he did the same thing to Daisy not so long ago. He falls asleep and the nightmares start. Ward already misses the woods and his cabin. Everything was lighter there, Shield brings nothing but darkness and death to his world. He'll be damned if Daisy gets caught in the cross fire again. Ward will bring her home. She will get the life she's always wanted, they'll be happy when all of this is over. He gets the job done, that's what he's best at, nothing is going to stop him.

 

''Are they finally asleep?'' ''Yes''. Coulson and May are sitting in the cock pit, Mack went to bed an hour ago. ''How long until we land?'' ''A few hours''. ''Daisy isn't going to like this Phil, you should of told her we were picking up Lincoln and going to see Cal''. ''I'll tell her in the morning''. May sighs. ''Plus I'm kind of hoping Lincoln still believes that Ward brain washed Daisy and he'll electrocute him. Son of a bitch deserves it''. ''You know you're going to have to forgive Ward eventually, Daisy won't ever come back to us permanently if you don't''. ''I hate that he's on my plane''. May doesn't comment, and the silence stretches on and on.

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

 


	6. There's No Use Crying About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward already regrets leaving Tennessee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!

Ward wakes as soon as Daisy leaves the bed, his body on alert the second anything changes around him. It's instinct at this point, he couldn't turn it off he tried. He can make out her form as she slips quietly from the room, he sees her put her hair up. She's either going to get a drink, or take out her frusturations on the punching bag. He'd bet his life it's the latter and lets her go. It's only been an hour and half since he brought her in the bunk, almost thirteen hours since Shield brought them in. Grant has never been picky about what or where he sleeps, he never had the luxury to do so, but he can't get comfortable here.

 

The sheets are too rough, the pillows are too thin, the mattress too small. He misses the warmth of his and Daisy's bedroom already, this trip is already taking too long. Ward tries to fall back asleep, but before he knows it it's five o'clock and he finds himself getting ready for the day. He finds Daisy at the punching bag, she's been here for two hours and doesn't show signs of stopping. She's covered in sweat, he can tell from this angle that her knuckles are bleeding and bruised.

 

''I thought we covered the right way to wrap your hands a long time ago''. Daisy stops her movements and looks at him. There's grief and pain all over her face, she's shaking. ''Not really worried about that right now''. She goes back to beating the bag with deadly precision, he's proud of her, she's come a long way since he found her in LA. ''Skye, come on cool it. You've been down here for two hours''. He understands that she needs to take out her anger and confusion on something, she needs an empty field or mountains somewhere, not splitting her knuckles open. She stops and goes to take a sip of water, he comes to stand over her.

 

''You won't be any use to them tired and sore''. Daisy puts the water down and lays her head on his chest. ''I don't know where to look Grant, I have no idea what they expect me to do. I tried again this morning and came up with nothing, I can't find her''. He trails his hands down her spine. ''I have a few contacts in California I called last night, we'll find her''. She looks up at him, ''why didn't you tell me?'' ''It was late, you were tired. I'll hear something today''. ''Thank you''. He smiles and kisses her cheek. ''Good you're awake, we're landing in thirty minutes''. May tells them and walks back into the cock pit.

 

''Landing? Did you know we were landing somewhere?'' ''No''. He follows her into Coulson's office, she barges in like old times without knocking. ''Where are we going?'' Coulson doesn't look at her when he says, ''to pick up Lincoln''. The surprise is plain on Daisy's face. ''Why?'' ''He's a Shield agent now, and he knew Jiaying, it's a start''. ''Lincoln became a Shield agent? When?'' ''Few weeks after you left''. ''I doubt he's going to know anything''. ''I'll take what I can get. We're also going to see Cal''. The plane shutters, Ward puts a hand on her shoulder. ''There is no reason to do that, he doesn't remember anything''. ''He might, I did''.

 

Grant prepares himself for what's about to come, braces his hands on Daisy's shoulders. ''What the hell is wrong with you? You have no right to inerfere in my Dad's life! He doesn't remember anything, we are not going to see him''. ''I don't remember when you became Director of Shield''. ''I told you we do things my way''. ''If we find Jiaying you can do whatever you want. Until then I call the shots''. ''Cal is happy where he is, if there's a chance he could remember all the terrible things he's done we can't take that risk. He's my dad, it's my call''. ''No it's not''.

 

She removes herself from Ward's grasp to glare at her former boss. ''If you want my help you won't do this''. ''We have to find her, there's a chance Jiaying could have reached out to him and we need to take it. I'm sorry Daisy but he might be the only one who knows anything, you want to find her don't you?'' ''This is wrong Phil, how can you risk what you went through on somebody else?'' ''I don't need or want your input Ward''. ''Not so long ago you brought me on this team to asses every risk, to look at every angle, to make the hard call, that's what I'm doing. I'm telling you this is not the right move. Don't do this to Cal or Skye''.

 

A long moment passes before Coulson responds. ''This is not a team anymore, you made sure of that. I've been rebuilding what you helped destroy, the way I run things is so what you did to us never happens again. I can't think about emotional attatchments, the feelings involved on some cases. The way I see it you're lucky I haven't shot you in your sleep yet''. ''What Grant did has nothing to do with what's happening right now, you need to let it go''. ''He destroyed Shield''. ''He didn't do it alone. That was a long time ago DC, it wasn't his fault''. ''Daisy this is how it's going down, we both want the same thing and are doing whatever it takes to get there. I'm sorry Cal has to get involved but if Jiaying contacted him then it's on her, it's her fault for putting him in this place''.

 

A glass vase behind his desk breaks. ''We never should have left Tennessee''. She files out of the room with Ward behind her. Mack finds the pair in the kitchen, Daisy in Ward's lap at the table. ''Hey''. ''Hey''. ''Mack did you know that we're picking up Lincoln and Cal?'' ''What? Why are we doing that?'' ''They're both connected to Jiaying''. ''But Cal isn't going to know anything''. ''My point exactly. You know I liked it better when you were Director of Shield''. Mack laughs, ''me too Tremors, me too''. A few minutes later she's asking about Andrew and Fitz and Simmons, how they're doing, where they are in the world. ''Fitz and Simmons are still at the Playground, haven't heard from Dr. Garner in months''. ''Did he escape?'' ''No, May took him to a facility, the Fridge I think''.

 

''Mack what if Jiaying didn't look for Cal? What if Coulson asks him and all of a sudden my dad remembers everything? Is that possible?'' ''It shouldn't be, but I don't know. Not to be harsh but he's met you a couple times and your his daughter, if he doesn't know who you are, there isn't much hope''. Daisy doesn't notice that she's squeezing Ward's arm so tight until he unwraps her grip, ''what can I do to help?'' ''Nothing''.

 

''What the hell is he doing here?'' Is the first thing Lincoln asks when he steps on board. The second he sees Daisy though all words die on his lips. She's still beautiful, her hair long like when he first met her. Being away from Shield agreed with her, she seems brighter, happier. Though that could have more to do with Grant Ward than anything else. ''We're helping find my mom''. She tells him. Lincoln she observes looks older, harder, there's an edge to his bones. Shield will do that to you, turn you into a version of yourself you didn't know was there. ''I know why you're here Daisy, why is he?''

 

''Can't talk to me yourself Sparky? I'm here because Skye wants me to be''. The lights dim, the plane rocks. ''Lincoln calm down, let's go get a beer, okay?'' ''Don't want a beer Mack, I want that brain washing son of a bitch thrown out of this plane''. A beat passes and then the cargo bay is filled with Ward's laughter. ''You think I brain washed her? Oh god, that is too good. I bet Coulson told you that, isn't that right Phil?'' Coulson rolls his eyes and hides back in his office. There's a moment of confusion on Lincoln's face, then it clicks. Daisy can see when he finally realizes that all of the things she did, what she let Ward do to him, was by free will.

 

Daisy takes a step to him, ''Lincoln I can explain''- ''You let him and his lap dog torture me for hours!'' ''I know but''- ''You left all of this behind by choice, how could you do that? He betrayed your entire team, he hurt you''. ''He's not the same man''. ''When you thought he turned on you again you told me we could start something. And then I find you gone with nothing but a sorry note left. Who are you?'' ''Okay knock it off spark plug, you want to hurt someone? How about you take it out on the actual problem here? Leave her out of it''. Fire leaks out of Ward's hands and consumes the floor.

 

Before the situation escalates and there are pieces of Lincoln around the plane, Daisy pulls out her ICER and Ward is left standing in smoke. ''Get ready to land''. This was a bad way to start off her day. ''I lied, in case you were wondering''. Grant is following Daisy and Coulson to Cal's shop, she's been nervous since the confrontation with Lincoln. ''Remember the last time we were here?'' He asks, wrapping his arm around her hip. ''Yeah, feels like a lifetime ago''. ''I'm not mad about Lincoln, you had every right to try and move on''. ''I'm still sorry''. ''Don't be, it's in the past''.

 

''If there's any sign that this gets too much for Cal, we're gone. If I even think there's a spark of something in his face, we leave''. She tells Coulson when he approaches the door. ''We'll see''. Mack and Coulson walk in first, Ward and Daisy follow. May opted to stay with Lincoln, Daisy thinks she's trying to avoid Ward as much as possible. The shop is empty, her dad is standing with his back to them, looking for something on a tall shelf. She's hasn't seen him since the day Shield kidnapped him, there's a dull ache in her chest. He doesn't deserve this. This life they are about to interrupt should carry on in blissfull ignorance, not haunted by demons from years ago.

 

''Mr. Zabo?'' Cal turns, there should be fear in his face, Coulson kidnapped him, he should be kicking into survival mode right now. But an easy smile spreads and he looks at peace. Something is clearly wrong. ''Good afternoon, how can I help you?'' ''My name is Phil I'm with the FBI, I have a few questions for you''. They all flash fake ID badges, Cal buys it. ''Oh of course of course, please come in the back and have a seat''. Cal disappears behind a curtain and Daisy grabs Coulson's arm. ''What's wrong with him?'' ''Nothing he's fine''. ''DC I'd recognize the man who kidnapped me, and he clearly doesn't. What did you do to him?'' Silence is her only answer.

 

They go into a small office with a desk and a chair, Coulson takes the chair, Daisy and Ward remain standing. ''What can I help you with?'' ''We're looking for a woman who's from this area, she may have been in here before. Can I show you her picture?'' ''Of course''. Daisy leans closer, begging anybody who might be listening that there's no possible way Cal remembers her mother. Blank. No change in his expression as he observes the woman he once loved, the woman he killed for, the woman who gave life to his daughter. Daisy is both relieved and heart broken.

 

''She's very pretty, but no Sir, I'm sorry I've never seen her before''. Daisy cracks a little, lays her forehead on Ward's shoulder, fists clenched at her sides. ''Are you alright miss?'' ''She's fine, a little tired a think''. ''Agent Johnson, perhaps you should wait outside''. Mack says. ''Well hey, that's my last name too. What a coincidence''. Her father laughs, and it's painful. She looks at him, same brown eyes, same ears. How does he not see it? ''Come on I'll take you out''. She lets Ward lead her away, the air is growing thick in her lungs. ''Is it too late to call it? Can we go home?'' The sun is hot on her face and she wants the cool mountain air and matching mugs filled with hot chocolate, Peanut and Buddy sleeping next to her.

 

The panic fades when Grant pulls her in his arms, she closes her eyes, he's here. He won't let her go mad from these ghosts, they will make it back to warm throw blankets and fireplaces. ''I'm sorry Skye, this wasn't fair to you or Cal''. ''I don't think Coulson cares about what's fair anymore''. ''Want to take a walk? Clear your head?'' ''Yeah''. She laces her arm through his. ''Shield had to of done something to him, there's no way a person wouldn't remember a kidnapping and a stand off in the desert''. ''Maybe he's blocking it out, he doesn't want to remember''. ''What if they put him through T.A.H.I.T.I. again?'' ''Can they do that?'' ''That's the only reason I can think of''. ''Be a cruel thing to do''. ''I wouldn't put it past Shield''.

 

By the time they make it back to the plane Daisy is fuming, her hands are going to break from the way she's holding her powers back. ''Did you put Cal through the T.A.H.I.T.I. program again?'' She demands of Coulson as soon as the wheels are up. Lincoln is awake and is ignoring them. ''What? No''. ''He's lying''. There's a tell in Coulson that Ward has always been able to pick up on. ''Stay out of this Ward''. ''Not happening''. ''Coulson you have two seconds to answer my question! Did you put Cal in that machine again?'' He has the nerve to look ashamed. ''Yes''. And Daisy explodes.

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

 


	7. They Are the Hunters We Are the Foxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Beware the dark pool at the bottom of our hearts. In it's icy, black depths dwell strange and twisted creatures it is best not to disturb''.  
> -Sue Grafton-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter.  
> As always, feel free to leave a comment!

 

Daisy sees red as she lifts both her hands up at Coulson, her powers bleeding into her, screaming for release. How dare he. She lets go, the image of Cal being in so much pain not once but twice fueling her. No one on the plane sees what's coming next. Faster than a bullet, before the first wave hits Coulson, Ward is there, and pushes him out of the way. Daisy doesn't have time to register what he's done until it's too late. There was hate and anger and pain in that strike, something black and dark that Ward never should experience, ever. She gets over the shock pretty quickly, screams his name, sprints to where he is crumpled to the ground.

 

Oh god oh god oh god oh god he has to be okay, he has to be how could she do that? Why would he be so stupid? ''Grant?'' She falls on her knees next to his head, his eyes are open and blinking, chest rising and falling with his breath. He's alive. ''Remind me the full extent of your powers next time I piss you off, okay?'' She pulls his head in her lap, runs her fingers through his scalp. She's crying, glad he's okay but also angry at herself for hurting him. ''Are you okay?'' ''I'm fine''. ''What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you do something so stupid?" Mack joins her and together they help him up.

 

He seems fine, will have bruises in the morning. But he's an expert on hiding things, secrets, injuries. Outwardly he looks perfecty normal, no limp, no expression of pain or discomfort. She's used her powers on him before, but never so severely. Coulson is standing in front of them shocked, mouth hanging open. As soon as Daisy rises Lincoln and Coulson both have ICERs trained on her, before either of them are prepared for it Grant pulls his gun out. They all know which shot will go off first. ''Put them down''. Lincoln is the first to crack, Coulson follows.

 

No one speaks as Mack and Daisy help Ward to her bunk, ignore his protests as he tries to tell them over and over that he's fine. ''Take off your shirt''. She demands as soon as Mack leaves the room. He's about to make a cocky remark but she cuts him off. ''Just shut up and do it''. He obeys, she observes his face for a wince at pain, but there is none. ''There's no way you can't be hurt, you were slammed into a steel wall''. ''I've had worse Skye. Really I'm fine'''. She runs her hands over his skin, his back is red, but otherwise he seems unharmed. She buries her face in between his spine and neck and cries.

 

''I'm so sorry''. ''Coulson deserved it''. ''Then why did you push him out of the way?'' ''I saw the look in your eyes, I told you a long time ago there's too much history between you and him. You couldn't kill him if you wanted to, tonight you were. And you'd hate yourself if you did, I didn't want you to suffer like that''. She pushes him back onto the bed gently until he's lying on his stomach and she's leaning over him. Kisses every single inch of skin on his broad back. No one on the plane sees them until the next morning.

 

''Skye''. No response. ''Skye, wake up''. ''No''. She turns away from Ward and throws the blanket over her head. He's already dressed and freshly showered, leaning over her, she can't see his playful smirk. He trails his hand slowly over her hip, cups the back of her neck. His other hand pulls the blanket off, he's met with her palm smacking his chest. ''If it's five in the morning I am going to kill you''. ''One of my contacts called me this morning, says he saw your Mom in California last week''. She's up in a rush, pulling clothes out of her bag and starting the shower.

 

''When did he call you?'' ''A few minutes ago''. ''Did you tell Coulson?'' ''Not yet''. ''Good''. She's brushing her teeth when he comes into the bathroom, slips his palm on her naked waist. ''Are you okay?'' She stayed up half the night worried that he's in pain, that he can't breathe or sleep because she hurt him. ''I told you last night I was fine''. She gets in the shower while he sits on the counter, she asks him who is contact was and the exact day he saw Jiaying. ''We need a plan not including Shield, I don't trust them anymore''. ''Agreed''. ''Coulson has never been this, this heartless before''.

 

Mack is the only one they can find on the plane, he's in the kitchen with a fresh cup of coffee when they leave the bunk. ''Morning''. ''Hey''. ''Where is everyone?'' ''Lincoln is still sleeping, May and Coulson are in his office''. ''Avoiding Ward''. ''Probably, you okay man? I've seen first hand what Daisy can do and that wasn't pretty''. ''I'm fine''. Ward gets him and Daisy coffee while she joins Mack at the table.

 

''Daisy I didn't know about Cal''. ''I know you didn't''. ''Because I would have told you the second I''- ''I know, thank you''. ''I can't believe Coulson did that. He went through hell in T.A.H.I.T.I. why would he want to inflict that on another person? Not once but twice''. ''Took the words right out of my mouth partner''. ''There's been talk around the Playground, whispers really that Coulson needs to step down''. ''Well I'd agree with them. How bad is it Mack?'' The man shakes his head. ''Bad. Bobbi and Hunter barely made it out of a mission a couple weeks ago, Coulson didn't send an extraction team. May and I had to go pick them up''. ''That happened to Fitz and Ward once''. At the mention of Fitz, Ward winces next to her.

 

''Fitz misses you, you know''. Mack tells Ward, watches the guilt and anger at himself spread out on his face. Daisy takes his hand under the table. ''You saved his life on the other planet, I think he forgave you for everything when that happend''. Daisy watches Ward absorb the information, his face is devoid of emotion. He doesn't comment and Daisy switches topics. ''Why didn't Coulson send a team to get them?'' ''Claimed it was too dangerous, but it seemed fine to me when I got them''. ''What did May say about it?'' ''Nothing, she'll follow Coulson to his grave you know that''.

 

Daisy takes a sip of her coffee, chokes when Mack tells her about Joey. ''Coulson sent him alone on a mission, guess he thought he could handle it. Got himself shot almost a dozen times''. Before Daisy can have a full blown melt down Mack quickly tells her that's how they found out he was bullet proof. ''My point is that maybe the other agents are right, maybe we need a new Director''. ''Coulson won't step down''. ''He might not have a choice''. Ward notices a shadow coming down the stairs and tells them to stop talking.

 

Phil takes one look at Ward and scowls. ''If you expect me to say thank you about yesterday, don't hold your breath''. ''I don't expect a thing from you Coulson''. ''Good''. The mug in Coulson's hand shatters, his fingers are bleeding. ''I will never forgive you for what you did to Cal''. ''Daisy''- She holds her palm up. ''When we land in California Ward and I are leaving, we'll find Jiaying on our own, we don't need Shield''. That's part of the plan her and Ward came up with this morning, she can't stay here if this is how Coulson is going to handle things.

 

''Daisy I didn't have to tell you about Jiaying, we could have found her eventually without you. I did it because she's your Mother and you deserve to know. And now you're going to abandon us again? I admit what I did to Cal was out of line, but I had no choice, I didn't want him to remember that day in Mexico. He should of continued on with his life unharmed, and now he is''. ''You put him in that machine without my consent! I asked you to do it the first time because he needed a fresh start, a new life where he didn't know that he murdered his wife and countless other people! There was no reason to put him through that a second time''.

 

''He remembered you''. Daisy's world stops turning. Her lungs cut off all the oxygen, her heart stops beating, blood stops flowing. ''What?'' She doesn't remember standing up or moving closer to Coulson but suddenly she is. ''When I went to see him after Ward dropped him off, he knew who I was. He demanded to see you, wanted to know if you were safe. He was suffering Daisy, in agony. Screaming for you, for Jiaying for his family''- ''Coulson that's enough''. Grant's voice is deadly calm and quiet, it stops Coulson instantly.

 

Daisy is shaking, tears on her face, her expression shocked and hurt. She says nothing as Ward turns her away and into his arms, she holds him tightly, he supports her weight as she cries into his shirt. Daisy doesn't remember ever being this emotional, maybe it's Shield and the way they seem to be destroying everything lately. Or maybe it's because she finally has a support system that's solid and real and unbreakable that she can finally express herself openly. Their days at Hydra were filled with revenge and blood, not a lot of time for tears unless it's late at night.

 

And having a year together, really together under their belts, just being themselves and with each other, he is her wall of strength and she is his. So he strokes her hair, whispers pointless things in her ear until the sobs subside. ''Daisy I'm sorry''. ''Just let me the hell off this plane''. That's all she says before leaving the room. No one bothers her for the next several hours as she takes out her emotions on the punching bag. ''I'm going with you''. Mack tells her when May lands, Ward is standing in the cargo bay behind her, bags strung over his shoulders.

 

''Mack I can't ask you to do that''. ''I volunteered, we're in this together partner, I'm not leaving you''. She hugs him because Mack has always been there for her. May comes down the stairs and hugs Daisy also. ''Be careful, call me if you need help''. ''Thank you''. She looks at Ward and says, ''Take care of her''. ''You know I will''. ''May can you tell Lincoln bye for me?'' ''Of course''. They're about to walk out when May calls out, ''I'm sorry about Cal. I didn't know''. Daisy believes her and winks at the Calvary before taking Ward's hand.

 

Grant's friend turns out to be an old Hydra agent still loyal to him, Daisy remembers him. His name is Albert and he meets them at a mexican restaurant a few hours after Coulson has dropped them off. Daisy is stuffing herself with chips guacamole and tequila, she'll regret it in the morning but right now she couldn't care. She needs a drink after everything that's happened the last few days. ''It's good to see you again Sir, you too Daisy''. ''Hey Albert''. Albert is a big burly man, brute strength and dark eyes. He used to jump through hoops for Ward.

 

Daisy pulls out a picture from her back pocket and shows it to him. ''So you've seen this woman?'' ''Last week like I told the Director. I was downtown and she passed by me, most beautiful woman I've ever seen, besides you Daisy''. Ward doesn't find the comment funny and Albert is quickly tripping over his words. ''Was she with anyone else?'' ''No''. ''Was she in a rush? Did she look stressed?'' ''No, looked normal to me''. Daisy writes down exactly where he was and makes a map on her phone for all the surrounding houses in the area.

 

Daisy is on her third margarita when Ward tells her she should take it easy, she responds by chugging it down and drinking the rest of Mack's. When the meeting is over and Grant is confident in the information Albert has provided, they leave. ''Ward give me a piggy back ride''. Daisy is good and drunk at this point, cheeks flushed, eyes glazed. He does, she plants her face in his neck and runs her lips over his skin.

 

When the reach the hotel Ward booked she's out, he lays her on the mattress and strips her of her jacket, shoes and socks. ''We'll find her Skye, I promise''. Her eyes flutter open long enough to tell him she loves him, and then she's snoring into her pillow. He turns off all the lights, closes the curtain and curls up next to her. He's out within minutes too. They will find her Mom, and he will get them both home in one piece. Failure is not an option, it's never even been in Grant Ward's vocabulary. And it never will.

 


	8. Mothers Be Good to Your Daughters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''A daughter without her mother is a woman broken. It is a loss that turns to arthritis and settles deep into her bones''.  
> -Kristin Hannah, Summer Island-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who continue to read and leave comments. It makes my day.  
> All characters belong to Marvel, I own nothing.

 

The next morning after a hot shower and two cups of coffee, Daisy finds herself downstairs in the hotel lobby next to Ward in a corner table. ''So any theories on how a person can just come back from the dead?'' Mack asks them, shoveling eggs into his mouth. ''No idea. It just doesn't make sense, I saw her die, I saw Cal kill her. She had no pulse, nothing. I don't understand''. ''Instead of figuring out how she's back, let's figure out why. Skye you said last time she tried to take down Shield. You think she wants to do it again?'' ''I don't see the point, they're not hurting her''.

 

Ever since Daisy woke she's been on her phone searching for Jiaying, any sign life or movement. There's a slim chance she's in one of the houses nearby where Albert saw her, but it's a shot. ''Maybe she's trying to find you''. The thought had occured to her, but she dismissed it. ''My mom isn't trying to find me, she had a reason, a purpose for me the first time we met. Now I'm no use to her''. ''You're her daughter''. ''That doesn't apply here, she tried to kill me''. Ward puts his hand on her knee. ''Coulson really didn't have any information on her?'' ''Nope sorry D, just the picture''. She sighs and drains her third cup of coffee.

 

''You need anything?'' Ward asks her when he gets up, she shakes her head and he kisses her brow. Mack waits until he's out of ear shot before he says, ''I'm worried about you D''. ''Why? I'm fine, once we find my mom I'll be fine''. ''It's not that. I thought you were done drinking''. She finishes her waffle before responding. ''I am''. He raises an eyebrow. ''If this is about last night I''- ''Look I understood why you did it when you thought Ward was dead. I didn't approve but I understood. I think you might have a problem''. ''I appreciate the concern Mack I do, but honestly I've rarely touched alcohol in the past year. Can you blame me for last night though? Cal remembered who I was and I didn't even know, my mom is alive and didn't tell me. How would you react?''

 

''You promise you're okay?'' She gives him a smile, ''I promise. Besides Kebo told Ward everything that happened while he was gone, so every time I even touch whiskey Grant freaks out''. ''He seemed fine last night''. ''He wasn't this morning''. When she woke with a massive headache and the taste of vomit in her mouth, Ward was standing by the bathroom, shirtless and glaring at her. It wasn't a great way to start the day. Well, at least he was half naked when he scolded her. Grant comes back with a glass of orange juice and a muffin, he disposes of them on the table and sits down. Her and Mack are talking about Joey when Ward leans over, mouth by her ear.

 

Daisy automatically leans into his touch, he puts one hand on the back of her neck to move her closer. ''We have company, about to come through the door. Pull my car around and pick us up in exactly three minutes''. He stands them up and kisses her hard, it's a play, can't let the other team know they're onto them. Daisy goes along with the public display of affection, slips both hands in the back pockets of his jeans. She announces subtly but loudly that she'll see him back in the room when he's done with his coffee. Without looking back she passes the lobby doors, makes it to the elevator, when the strike team comes crashing into the hotel.

 

She runs down the hall to the room, packs everything in a rush, cleans the room of their stay and is out the window with thirty seconds to spare. Ten seconds until Ward comes out she has his car, which is a new Mustang that she is completely in love with, pulled around to the side of the building. The sound of gunfire dies down and Mack is sprinting to the car, Grant behind him. They are speeding off the road when the men come filing out the hotel doors, their bullets hitting nothing but pavement. Mack is in the back seat, she sees him put a knife in his pocket.

 

''I slashed their tires, they won't catch us''. If she could high five him right now, she would. ''Any idea who those guys were?'' She asks Ward. ''They weren't Shield or Hydra''. ''How do you know they weren't Hydra?'' ''Mack they aren't stupid enough to try and kill me''. True. ''So if it wasn't Hydra or Shield why were they trying to kill us?'' Ward tells her to pull onto the highway before answering. ''My guess? Maybe Jiaying got word you were looking for her, maybe she doesn't want to be found''. ''How did you come up with that?'' ''Think about it, we haven't been in the field for a year. We come back and are looking for someone who probably wants everyone to think she's still dead. And all of a sudden a strike team open fires at the hotel we're staying at?''

 

''That's a little extreme, but it makes sense. You think she knew Daisy was with us?'' ''Yeah I do''. Ward places his hand over hers that's in her lap, easing her anxiety. ''So what's the plan now?'' ''Keep moving''. ''We can't leave this area, she's obviously close by to know which hotel we were at, if that's the theory we're going with''. ''That team isn't leaving any time soon Skye, unless you have a safe house here then we don't have a choice''. She grins at him before exiting the highway. ''What are you doing?'' ''I don't have a house here, but Lincoln does''.

 

That's how the trio finds themselves at the house Lincoln probably hasn't used in a year. Ward picks the lock and they dash inside. Being the over paranoid man that he is, he has to check every crack and hole in the entire house. Daisy makes a bee line for the couch, throwing clothes and other items onto the floor. His home hasn't changed at all, it's like he just left. ''Didn't know Lincoln had a house''. ''He used it right after the attack on the Afterlife''. ''You ever found out who did that?'' ''Still working on it''. Ward sits next to her on the couch and pulls out his phone.

 

''Ward how did you know there was a team coming?'' Mack asks as he takes a seat on the floor. ''They had someone on the inside watching us''. ''Who?'' ''Woman in the corner by the door, red glasses. She kept staring at Skye, I got suspicious and looked around. Didn't take long to find out''. Daisy tries not the think about the very high possibility that her mom sent out people to kill her, like actual trained professionals with automatic weapons. It's a step up from maniuplating Inhumans to do her dirty work.

 

''So how long are we hiding out here?'' ''Give it a few hours, we should be safe here. It's far enough away from the hotel, they shouldn't look here''. ''Good''. Daisy doesn't remember falling asleep, but suddenly she's trapped in a nightmare that she hasn't had in such a long time.

                                                                                                                        *

 

_Jiaying is standing in front of her, a smile on her beautiful face. ''I'm so proud of you Daisy, you're everything I hoped you would be''. Daisy is smiling back at her, pulls her into a hug. ''I love you mom''. Jiaying puts her hands on Daisy's face, ''I love you too''. And then she starts cracking her skin. Daisy can't fight back, her powers are gone, she's that small girl in Ian Quinn's basement again. No chance of survival._

 

_Cal will come any moment now and remove the woman from his daughter, ending the life of the only woman he's ever loved. But he doesn't. Instead it's Ward, in his leather jacket and flaming hands. ''Let her go''. Jiaying doesn't obey him and she pays for it. In a flash her skin is on fire and the screams make Daisy's ears bleed. ''Grant! Grant she's my mom stop!'' The fire is gone in an instant, Jiaying is laying on the ground, in agony. Daisy kneels down next to her, sobbing. ''I'm so sorry''._

 

_''This is your fault''. And for a reason unknown to both dream and real life Daisy, she pulls out her gun and murders her mother. While Ward is standing there, no expression on his bloody face._

                                                                                                                       *

 

She wakes with a gasp in Ward's arms. ''Skye?'' The room is hot and she's sweating, her stomach rolls. She makes it to the sink before emptying out the contents of her stomach, Ward is there holding her hair. ''I told you not to drink''. Mack comments when she's back in the living room and on the couch. She tells him to shut up, runs her hands over her face. ''Want to talk about it?'' She tells Ward no, and lays her head on his shoulder. ''How long was I asleep?'' ''An hour''. ''Do you want to sleep?'' ''No I'm fine''. ''In that case I think I'll take a walk''.

 

Ward is looking at her like she's just told him she saw Bigfoot down town. ''People are trying to kill us and you want to take a walk?'' She knows it's stupid and reckless but after that dream she needs to clear her head, stretch her legs, and she hates herself for it, but it's hard to look at her boyfriend right now. ''I don't need to tell you how stupid that is''. ''Grant I'm doing it''. ''I'm going with you then''. ''I want to go alone''. ''That's not happening, it's too dangerous''.

 

''Ward I'm not a puppy, I can take care of myself if something happens''. ''You were kidnapped last year, I'm not taking a risk like that again''. ''I'll go with her''. Mack says from his place on the floor. Ward is glaring at her, ''I'll be back in an hour''. She ignores his sigh, Mack follows her out the door. ''You know he's probably going to follow us right?'' ''I know''. ''Daisy he's right, this is pretty stupid''. ''I'm aware of that, but I think we're pretty safe. He's just being dramatic''. She's still surveying the area every few seconds though, Mack doing the same.

 

''I had a nightmare''. She tells him, ''what about?'' ''I haven't had it in a long time, I dream about the day Jiaying died. And Cal always comes to save my life, but this time, this time it was Ward. And he pulled her away from me, but''. She takes a deep breath. ''But I kill her. I shoot her''. ''It was a dream D''. ''But what if that's what really happens Mack? What if I have to kill her?'' ''Then you do what you have to to stay alive''. ''She's my mom''. ''Cal knew that, but he still saved you''. She winces, ''sorry that was harsh''. ''You're right''.

 

After a few minutes Daisy has the sense that someone is following her. Can feel the vibrations of another person sticking close, but not close enough to raise alarm. It might be Ward, but she knows his heartbeat better than her own. This one is foreign to her. Crap. Now she's never going to hear the end of how right Ward was. ''We have a tail''. She tells Mack, who pulls out his gun. ''Ward?'' ''Nope''. Though she has no doubt he is more than likely close by.

 

Daisy and Mack turn down an alley, if the peson following them is inexperienced, they will too. Lucky for everyone in involved, he or she is. When Daisy turns around after giving Mack the signal, she freezes. Gun halfway raised, sarcastic remark stuck in her throat. ''Hello Daisy''.

 

These past few days have been filled with doubt, doubt that she really is alive. That Shield tricked her or someone tricked them as a cruel joke. This most definitely is not a joke. Jiaying is standing at the mouth of the alley, that same easy calm she's always had. Hands behind her back, a smooth smile on her still scarred face. ''Mom?'' ''It's me''. How does she react to something like this? It's one thing to lose Cal, at least he's still alive. But this? She literally saw the life drain out of her eyes.

 

Her reaction to Ward being alive was out of love, her insane relief that the man who made her complete was still in the world. But he never tried to kill her. What does she do? Jiaying decides for her, takes a step to her daughter, until a gun is at the back of her head. ''Don't take another step''. She knew Ward was following her.

 

Daisy can't form a thought. All she sees is the last time her and Jiaying were together, Daisy begging her not to kill her only daughter. She's alive. Her mom that she spent years looking for only to lose her, is here. Here with her. Everything and nothing all in one moment matters. The first thought that does pop in her head is Cal. She wants her Dad to be here. He'd know what to do. And if there are tears on her face, Daisy doesn't feel them.

 


	9. You Say Sorry Just For Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''We are not trapped or locked by these bones. No, no. We are free to change. And love changes us. And if we can love one another, we can break open the sky''.   
> -Walter Mosley-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jiaying is back! Has she really changed?   
> If Kebo were here, he wouldn't think so.

 

''Daisy I know you must be very confused right now, but I can explain everything. Just tell him to remove the gun''. ''Not likely''. Ward growls, stepping even closer to Jiaying. She could tell Ward to kill her, solve this whole problem right here and now. She coud be back in her home tonight, back in her own bed with Ward, Buddy and Peanut by her side. This could all be over in seconds. ''Daisy please''. It's the please that does her in, ''Ward put your gun down''. He does slowly, coming to stand next to Daisy. He doesn't put his gun in his holster.

 

''Ward? Grant Ward? This is the man who haunted you at the Afterlife''. ''Haunted? Skye what the hell is she talking about?'' ''My daughter used to call out for you in her sleep, usually every night. I never knew why until now. You look at her the way Cal used to look at me''. Daisy closes her eyes, uses her training that May drilled into her. Calm down. Count your breaths. Clear your mind, think of a place where nothing and no one can hurt you. It works. Daisy starts asking questions like she would if she were still a Shield agent.

 

''People don't come back from the dead Mom, how are you alive?'' ''Daisy I will explain it all to you, please come with me''- ''No. Just answer my questions here, I'm not stupid enough to walk into an ambush. And by the way if you ever try to kill Ward or any of my friends again, I'll return the favor''. There's a spark in Jiaying's eyes that Daisy has seen before. She used to absorb it like a small child, now the look of pride chills her. ''I didn't try to kill anyone''. ''Don't lie to me, not again. I know it was you, onto my second question since you're avoiding the first, why do you keep trying to kill me? I'm your daughter''.

 

''Okay fine, no more lies. I didn't want you to find me Daisy''. ''Why not?'' ''Because sweetheart I was afraid''. ''Afraid of what?'' ''Afraid of the last time we were together. I did an awful thing to you because I cared more about power than I did anything else, I recognize what a terrible mistake I've made, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry''. Daisy looks to Ward for support, he gives her a look and she knows what to do. ''Tell me how you're alive and I'll consider your apology''. Jiaying walks until she's almost directly in front of Daisy, Ward shifts closer to her.

 

''Did you ever meet an Inhuman by the name of Sasha?'' ''No''. Daisy suddenly wonders if her mother knows about the attack on the Afterlife. ''She's dead now which is ironic when you learn about her powers. She can raise the dead''. The information is so taboo and ridiculous Daisy giggles, which turns into full on laughter. That's impossible. There's no such thing. Though a few years ago she didn't believe in any of this, Inhumans, monsters, aliens. Impossible seems pretty far fetched these days.

 

But how can she not believe her? Jiaying is standing right in front of her, who Daisy knows without a doubt was dead the last time they saw each other. She sobers up and glances at Ward, he isn't buying it. But it has to be true. ''Did you kill her?'' Mack speaks up, latching onto Daisy's side so him and Grant form a line of defense. ''Mack isn't it? You were helping Shield with the Secret Warriors program''. ''How the hell do you know about that?'' ''I can't say, not here. Daisy please come with me and we can talk''.

 

Daisy has two options here. She can stay in this dirty alley and tip toe around answers all day, or she can go wherver the hell Jiaying wants to take her and find out all she needs to know. It's an easy choice. She can defend herself if anything goes wrong. She doesn't trust Jiaying, but she trusts Ward and Mack, and that's all she needs. It could be a trap, more than likely is. ''Fine, lead the way''. And like the over protective boyfriend that he is, Ward puts a hand on her arm.

 

''This could be a trap Skye''. ''I know''. ''She tried to kill you once''. ''I know''. ''And you're just going to follow her wherever?'' ''You would do the same if this was Garrett and you know it''. ''I would have shot Garrett by now''. He's not happy but lets her go, shadowing and smothering her as she tells Jiaying to lead the way. Unknown to Daisy and Jiaying but not to Ward, Mack contacts Shield, sending Coulson their location. He has feeling they are going to need back up.

 

''I missed you''. Jiaying tells Daisy when she turns around. The streets are crowded and half of her just wants to lose her mother in the crowd. Walk away like none of this ever happened, keep pretending that all of this is a bad dream. ''Can you save the mother daughter bonding for later?'' ''Why do you want to remember the bad but not all the good? We had wonderful times together Daisy''. ''Before I realized how far you were willing to go for power. You tried to murder your daughter, I won't forgive you for that''.

 

Jiaying switches topics. ''How's Cal?'' A protective instinct flares up in her chest, ''we are not talking about him. He's dead to you''. ''I know about T.A.H.I.T.I.''. ''Of course you do''. ''I never wanted any of this to happen''. Daisy ignores her and instead focuses on Ward. He's in mission mode, weapons hot, eyes roving anywhere and everywhere. ''This is a bad plan Skye''. ''I'm aware of that, I just want to hear what she has to say and then we'll walk''. ''It could be a trap''. ''That's why I brought you''. He doesn't return her smile.

 

Jiaying leads them into a small house a few blocks down, far away from Lincoln's. Grant goes in first, announces it's clear and motions for Daisy and Mack to come inside. The house is bare, empty except for one couch and a rocking chair. Jiaying walks to the patio door and leans against it. ''Daisy I'd like to speak to you alone''. Daisy can almost hear Ward's jaw snap, his fists clench. ''I'm not leaving my partner alone with somone who tried to kill her''. ''She will come to no harm I promise''. ''We're not buying it''. Ward's gun is out again.

 

''Grant''. He sighs without looking at Daisy, already knowing what she's going to say. ''I just need a few minutes''. ''D she's dangerous''. ''I want to hear her out''. ''She makes one wrong move and it's game over''. ''Skye I'll be right outside''. The comment is directed at Jiaying who nods in response. When they are alone Daisy lets out a sigh she didn't know she was holding. ''How are you handling your powers?'' ''They're fine. I didn't come here to talk about that and you know it''.

 

Her mother takes a seat on the couch, Daisy remains standing with her arms crossed. ''You have three minutes''. ''Ward is very protective of you, is he not aware of your abilities?'' ''Cut the small talk okay? Just tell me what I want to know''. ''I'm not sure where to start''. ''How about when you died?'' Jiaying clears her throat, crosses her legs. ''Alright, after what happened I don't remember much, it was very dark and quiet. Then suddenly there was a flash of light, and Sasha is standing over me''.

 

Jiaying's expression turns dream like, as if her mind is far away in another place. ''She was my back up plan in case something went wrong''. Why is Daisy surprised by this? ''She restored me to my full health''- ''By killing people''. Her mother ignores her comment. ''After a few weeks I started looking for you, for Cal. I found your father first but he didn't remember me''. Daisy can't decide if she believes the sorrow in her voice. ''It took some time but I found you, you were with Shield like I figured''.

 

''I wanted to leave you alone, I knew in my heart you'd never forgive what I'd done. So I stayed quiet, until I heard about you returning to the Afterlife''. Daisy is suddenly rigid, her mind spiraling back. ''Sweetheart are you alright?'' It takes work but Daisy manages to get her facial expression back to neutral. ''Fine, keep going''. ''I was so proud of you, my own daughter following my foot steps, helping people. It's all I could have hoped for''. There's a lump in Daisy's throat she can't swallow.

 

''And then the attack happened''. Jiaying wipes her face, pats the spot on the couch next to her. Maybe it's the child in Daisy who always wanted her mother, or the adult her who a part of her is amazed and greatful that her mom is here. She lost her once, Daisy has a second chance that most people never get. She sits down next to her, wipes her own face. ''I didn't know what was happening''. Jiaying tries to touch Daisy's face, but she moves away. ''So many of our people were killed''. ''I know''.

 

''How badly were you injured?'' ''Why do you care?'' ''I just want to know if you suffered''. Daisy's voice is full of spite when she responds. ''Yes, I did''. ''I'm so sorry, but you did the best you could to protect them''. Daisy takes a breath before her next question. ''Do you know who is behind it?'' ''No, but when I find out there will be hell to pay''. ''I just might have to join you for that''. ''So that's what it comes down to? A commom enemy to reunite us?'' ''I guess so''.

 

''Daisy''. Her mother's tone is soft and gentle. ''I know how you joined Hydra after the attack, should I not also be angry with you for that? For banning together with the organization who cut me open and ripped me apart?'' ''Hydra wasn't like that''. ''Hydra will never change''. ''It did, I wanted revenge for what happened, I thought Shield was responsible but I was wrong. Hydra gave me an oppurtunity''. ''It also gave you Ward''. ''We're not talking about him''.

 

''I don't see why not, isn't that what mothers and daughters do?'' ''Sure, mothers also love and protect thier children, not try to suck them dry''. Jiaying sighs and stands up. ''Why is it so easy to forgive someone like Grant Ward but not your own mother? I've heard the stories, who he is and what he's done. Why can't you forgive me too?'' ''Grant is nothing like you, he's good and he loves me and he hasn't tried to kill me''.

 

''You think I don't love you? Daisy I love you more than anything''. ''Not more than power''. ''I was blinded by that yes, but I've seen the error of my ways sweetheart. All I want now is to have a relationship that we never got a chance at. We have a second shot here, why waste it?'' Daisy wants to, she wants to believe her, to trust her. And she does have a point, Daisy forgave Ward, a person she thought she never would. But they are two different people. Grant is Daisy's world, her rock when things get tough. Jiaying is just a power hungry woman who uses others to benefit herself.

 

Daisy looks away from her mother, out the patio and into the sunshine. She misses the snow. She wants Ward, she needs him, to be her support, the voice in her ear. Daisy gets off the couch and opens the front door and steps right into Grant's arms. He pulls her outside and holds her tightly to him, running his fingers through her hair. Daisy is surprised that she isn't crying. She lifts her face when she hears the sound of brakes squealing to a stop.

 

She turns and sees Shield vans parked in front of the house, May and Coulson rush out along with a few other agents. ICERS gripped tightly in their hands. ''Coulson''. Daisy breaks out of Ward's arms and runs through the front door, Jiaying is standing perfectly still, very calm. ''Coulson what are you doing?'' ''She poses a threat Daisy, we're taking her in''. It's a sound call and she agrees to it, but a small part of her objects. She can't explain why. Maybe it's the thought of her mother in hand cuffs, or the look in her eye when she's loaded into the Shield van. Either way, she has a bad feeling about this.

 

Daisy strays back into Ward's arms again, his heart beat solid and real in her ear. It relaxes her and she plants a kiss on his neck. ''I'm here if you need to talk baby''. ''I know, later okay? It's a lot to process''. He nods, kisses her lips lightly, sweetly. ''I love you''. ''I love you too''. Mack approaches them, rubbing his hands together. ''I should of told you about Shield D''. ''It's okay Mack, it's the right call''. ''Then why do you look so nervous?'' ''I don't know, she seems different, remorseful. But I can't shake the feeling that it's all an act''.

 

The three look to where Jiaying is sitting in the back seat, looking like she hasn't got a worry in the world. Daisy can't help but worry about it. The capture was too easy, it has to be harder than this right? May motions for Daisy to come over, she takes Ward's hand, she needs him right now. ''What's up?'' ''Daisy we're taking your mother to the Playground''. ''Why? Why not just interrogate her on the plane?'' Ward stiffins beside her and says, ''they're locking her up Skye''. She doesn't know if that's a good thing or a very very bad one.

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

 


	10. You Made Your Promises & I Held On Believing In All of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Daisy trust Jiaying?  
> Ward isn't sure he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a turn.  
> Feel free to let me know what you think!

 

 

Daisy doesn't get to see her mother board the plane, she trails slowly after Mack, dragging her feet. ''You okay D?'' She sighs and wraps her arms around Ward's waist. ''We just left Shield, I don't like being back so soon. It feels like I threw a tantrum and Coulson just won in the end anyway''. ''He could have killed her on the spot if you weren't there. I think it's a good thing Shield has her in custody, if we find out she's not a threat then we go from there''. Ward tells her, erasing some of her anxiety.

 

''Does anyone else feel like this was too easy?'' They make it up the cargo ramp and sit in the bay. ''Of course it was too easy, Skye she wanted to be taken, I wouldn't be back on this plane otherwise''. ''But why? What's her motive?'' ''Guess we wait for Coulson to find out''. It doesn't take long to figure out that Jiaying isn't talking. May comes down with a scowl on her face. ''She only wants to talk to you Daisy, you up for it?'' Ward puts his hand on the small of her back, ''yeah I'm ready''. Coulson, May, Mack and Lincoln are watching the interrogation room from the video monitor.

 

Daisy looks to Coulson before turning in the hallway. ''This doesn't mean that I forgive you for Cal, or that we're working together. If my mother tells the truth and she's not a threat, we take her to the Playground for further information, then let her go''. ''Fine, your call''. Daisy looks at Ward, stops for a moment, takes a deep breath. ''I'll be right here if you need me''. He tells her, touching her face. She leans into it, kisses his palm. After giving the Shield agents a threatening look because she still doesn't trust them alone with Ward, she walks into the room.

 

Jiaying is hand cuffed to the table, smiles when Daisy sits across from her. ''Why didn't you want to talk to Coulson?'' ''I don't trust Shield, you know that''. ''So what's the plan here mom? Because this feels all too easy to me, last time you put up a fight. You don't give up easily''. ''That's where you got it from you know, you got Cal's eyes but my stubbornness''. Daisy sighs, spreads her hands out onto the steel table. ''I told you earlier Cal is not apart of this, all you have to do is tell me why all of a sudden you came out of the shadows. You've been dead to me for two years, why reveal yourself now?''

 

''You had such a good life going for you, away from Shield, away from all of this death and tragedy. I'm sorry that I was the one who pulled you away from that, you deserve better''. ''Answer my question''. Jiaying taps her fingers on the table, looks around the empty room. ''They're watching us, I can't tell you''. Daisy looks the camera, motions for Coulson to turn it off. He doesn't. Ward must have warned them about her next step because someone is trying to stop her from hacking into the plane's system. They fail. Cameras are down.

 

''Alright we're alone, talk''. Daisy tells her after she's locked the door. ''How do I know you're telling the truth?'' ''Because any minute now Ward is going to break through that door, so you'd better hurry''. ''I've been rebuilding the Afterlife''. If Daisy had water in her mouth, she would have choked on it. ''What?'' ''Are you surprised? You shouldn't be. Why wouldn't I want to do that? I want our people to have a safe haven to go to again''. ''Skye?'' The door handle shakes.

 

A desperate look comes into her mother's eyes. ''Shield can't know, please sweetheart, I'm begging you don't tell them''. The door comes crashing open, Coulson and Ward behind it. ''You're paying me for that''. Ward rolls his eyes and moves to stand behind Daisy. ''Daisy you're leaving this interrogation room, you're done here''. She raises an eyebrow. ''And did you bring Ward in as the muscle?'' Coulson looks ashamed when he responds, ''yes''. Daisy scoffs and looks up, Ward is grinning at her. It's the kind of dangerous grin that makes her toes curl.

 

Ward and Daisy leave Coulson with Jiaying. ''So? Did you find out anything?'' Mack asks her as they pass him May and Lincoln. Daisy has a choice here. She can lie and say no, or she can tell Shield the truth. She has no reason to believe what her mother says, but she also has no ties to Shield. No matter how much she tries to avoid it, she has history with both parties. Her decision is made when she sees Jiaying look directly at the cameras that are now back on.

 

''She said she wants to try and have a relationship with me again, and I believe her''. ''That's it? That's all she wants?'' Lincoln asks. ''That's what she says''. ''So why wait two years to do? Why let you think she's been dead all this time?'' ''She was scared, afraid I'd never forgive her for what she did''. ''And do you?'' The expression on May's face makes Daisy sad for some reason.

 

_''I hope your mother is everything you want her to be''._

 

''I don't know''. After Grant studies someone he can always tell when they're lying, which is why he doesn't believe one word coming out of Daisy's mouth. She knows this too, and when they get back to her bunk he turns on her. ''What really happened in there?'' She sighs, takes off her jacket and sits on the bed. ''She told me she's been rebuilding the Afterlife''. He comes to sit next to her. ''It makes sense I suppose, do you believe her?'' ''I have no reason not to. Even though she went the wrong way about it last time she did put her people first''. Ward is waiting for her to crack, for all of this to come crashing down on her. She's waiting for it too.

 

''You and I don't trust Shield and neither does your mom. She might be telling the truth about the Afterlife but there's something else babe. She has a hidden agenda''. ''And you know all of that after watching her?'' ''Yes''. She gets up and paces until it starts to make her head hurt. ''I don't think she's lying about the Afterlife, she might be about something else but not about that''. ''Taking down Shield could be her plan, she failed last time, I'd try again if I were her''.

 

''You want me to let her go''. Ward shrugs, ''I want this to be over, to stop hurting you. I want you to be happy, I hope your mom has good intentions so it doesn't come to the worst possible scenario''. She gives up pacing and puts her hands on his shoulders, running her fingers in his hair and on the back of his neck. ''I just can't believe she's really alive''. And when the break down comes he's ready for it, holds her tightly to him as she cries. It lasts for a couple hours and his attempts at calming her fail. Eventually he just pulls her face to his neck and lets her weep.

 

Even if Jiaying has more than one plan, Daisy decides after the sadness passes, that it doesn't matter. She believes her about the Afterlife, and if it comes to light that she's hiding something, they'll deal with it then. She tells Ward this and he agrees, kissing her forehead. He tries to get up and she whimpers. ''Come here''. Her hands are at his belt buckle suddenly and he chuckles. ''Skye''- ''Just shut up and kiss me''. Ward never can deny her anything.

 

They make it to the Playground an hour later, Daisy is zipping up her jeans when a knock sounds on the door. ''What?'' ''We're landing''. Lincoln tells her, ''be out in a minute''. Ward is putting on his shirt and she frowns. ''What?'' ''I miss our house, you used to walk around shirtless''. He kisses her and together they walk out of the plane. Ward tenses when they get inside and she suddenly remembers why. This is where so many horrible things happened, he died here. They both did.

 

 

It's as if an alarm goes off in every Shield agent's brain. An alarm that says, ''Look there's Grant Ward! He betrayed us!'' Each agent they pass glares daggers at him, hand on their gun. Which causes Daisy to wave her hand, and they back off immediately. ''We'll be here for an hour tops. No one is going to hurt you''. ''Are you trying to insult me? Of course no one is going to hurt me. Even after all this time, still doubting my skills babe''. May comes to Daisy's side and crosses her arms.

 

''He shouldn't be here''. ''May we've been through this''- ''I don't care about him Daisy but I care about you, if he dies I don't want to you go through what you did last time. If I were you I'd get him into a bunk and stay there. Coulson isn't going to reprimand anyone if they shoot him''. ''She's right Grant, we came for Jiaying, nothing else''. He sighs, ''lead the way''. ''I'll meet you in a minute May''. She nods and trails after Coulson. They turn the corner and come face to face with Bobbi and Hunter.

 

''Hey guys''. Surprise over seeing her causes them to forget about Ward for a second, they hug her and tell her how much they've missed her. ''The bloody hell is he doing here?'' ''He's with me Hunter''. ''Course he is, and you let the Director of Hydra into our secret base. That'll end well''. ''Not the Director anymore Hunter''. ''Daisy tell him not to talk to me, I'm going to shoot him if you don't get me out of here Bob''. Bobbi says nothing, just winks at Daisy and pulls Hunter along.

 

''You know I expected this to be a lot worse''. Ward comments just as they are about to pass the lab. ''You just jinxed our luck baby''. Daisy turns out to be right, Simmons is leaning against the door way, Fitz behind her. The two women look at each other before hugging, Daisy has missed Simmons more than she knew. ''Hey Fitz''. Leo isn't looking at her, his eyes are glued to Ward. ''Have you come to help with Daisy's mom?'' ''Yeah''. And much to everyone's shock, Fitz hugs him.

 

Simmons actually pulls him away from Grant's stiff and tense form, Daisy finds herself crying. Grant is frozen on the spot, then seems to remember himself. Daisy realizes that whatever happened on that other planet last year, still binds the two men. Ward has never told her what went down, but part of her is glad it did. Fitz is hugging him! She knows that Ward has missed him, despite what he says. ''Good to see you''. Ward can't seem to get it together, Daisy puts her hand in his. ''We'll talk later okay? Fitz, thank you''. He nods at her and pulls Simmons into the lab.

 

_''Fitz misses you, you know. You saved his life on the other planet, I think he forgave you for everything when that happened''._

 

Grant is silent for the rest of the walk to an empty bunk. Daisy pulls him inside, her hands on his chest. ''Was the hug too much? I think Fitz forgot that robots don't like physical contact''. He presses her against the door, his lips warm on hers. And just as he lifts her around his waist, her phone rings. She's about to throw it against the wall because Ward has hit that spot on her neck he knows drives her crazy, but the call could be about her mother. ''Grant I have to''. He sighs into her skin, releases her neck.

 

''This better be important''. ''Your mom is telling the truth, with your permission we'd like to release her''. ''Good, I'll be down in a second DC''. ''Hurry''. She hangs up, cups Ward's face in her hand. ''I have to go''. He doesn't put her down. ''Grant this might be over, I don't think Jiaying is dangerous and neither does Coulson. Baby we can be home in a few hours''. He doesn't return her smile or her joy. ''You still think this could turn out badly''. ''Skye I don't think this is over, it was too easy''. ''Then we'll deal with the hard part when it comes''. And just like back on the plane, he agrees.

 

''I'll be right back''. He sets her down slowly, kisses her nose. She leaves the room and catches up with Bobbi and Hunter, who follow her into the room where Jiaying is being held. Coulson is unlocking the cuffs. ''I thought you might want to see your mother off''. The agents leave the room, mother and daughter are alone. ''They're taking me back to California''. ''So Coulson believes your story?'' ''Yes, and you didn't tell him about the Afterlife''. ''Shield doesn't need to know mom, it's Inhuman business''. Jiaying gives her a proud look, Daisy sighs.

 

''This doesn't mean that I forgive you or that we'll ever see each other again. But I do believe you, at least we have that''. ''I understand''. Coulson comes back with Mack and Lincoln, Jiaying is about to leave with them when Daisy says, ''don't speak to Cal again. He doesn't need us anymore''. And when her mother looks at her with tears in her eyes, Daisy finds herself crying as well.

 

Daisy and Shield should have listened to Ward, should have shared his uneasiness in the beginning. They shouldn't of jumped to conclusions right away. If they had they would have seen it coming. They could have stopped what was about to happen. So when the bomb goes off, Daisy is caught in the middle of the explosion. She doesn't even have time to register the fire.

 

 


	11. My Arms Are Tough But They Can Be Bent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''In a child's eyes, a mother is a goddess. She can be glorious or terrible, benevolent or filled with wrath, but she commands love either way. I am convinced that this is the greatest power in the universe''.   
> -N.K. Jemisin, The Hundred Thousand Kingdoms-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People should really think twice when they put Daisy is harm's way.  
> Because then they have Grant Ward to answer to.

Veins. The first thing Daisy thinks about is veins. More specifically the veins in Ward's arms. How prominent they are, how she used to run her fingers along them when she couldn't sleep. Or how in the early days before his Hydra reveal, she used to fantasize about how they would feel curled around her body. Which is an odd thing to come to mind, since half a second ago she was talking to her mother and now she can't remember what happened. There's a familiar ache on her face, her hands are trembling. When she has the strength to open her eyes, she's met with smoke and ashes. It's choking her. Daisy also comes to the quick conclusion that she is alone, and that shrill sound in her ear is an alarm going off. Why is she alone? Coulson and- oh god.

　

Daisy gets on her feet as fast as she can, sways, her leg is killing her so she settles for a limp. She can feel debris in her cheeks and blood in her mouth, but the rest of her feels fine. Upon further inspection the explosion (she can see it now) didn't do much damage. Which is weird. Bombs usually do. Daisy sees no bodies or parts around her, no blood, just rubble and smoke so thick and dark she can't breathe. Was she thrown far by the blast? Checks her surroundings, nope still in the room where her mom was. "Daisy? Daisy can you hear me?" "Coulson?" Her throat feels as if she's swallowed concrete. "Are you hurt?" "I don't think so. What happened?" "I'm coming in to get you". It's then she notices that the door is jammed into the wall, black from the fire. The fire that is quickly approaching her and she really should have noticed it sooner.

　

Coulson, Lincoln behind him break down the door, help her get out. They are a little beaten up, but not badly. It seems as if the building itself took most of the hit, Daisy studies the floors for Shield agents and finds them empty. "Coulson what happened? Where's my mom is she okay? Is Grant okay?" Panic seizes her, she has to get to Ward. "I'm sure he's fine, right now I have to get you to Simmons". Coulson helps her to the lab where Fitz and Simmons are ready for her, there are no other injured inside. What the hell?

　

"Put her on the table". As Simmons cleans her wounds Daisy demands to know what happened. Lincoln answers, "the bomb that went off we think was targeted at you and Jiayang. Daisy you saved her and everyone in the Playground". Her head feels fuzzy, then it hits her. "With my powers, like I did last time". "Exactly, you were the only one effected". "Where's my Mom?" Coulson clears his throat, "she's gone. I think she used to bomb to her advantage and got out of here. My guess is she didn't want Shield to take her back to California".

　

"Sir why would someone want to kill Daisy? She didn't do anything wrong". The doors to the lab fly open and Grant is standing before them, out of breath, putting his gun back in his holster. His only focus is on Daisy, she sees the worry and panic on his face. He rushes over to her, pushing past Coulson and ignoring Simmons who tells him she needs space. "Skye". She can almost taste the relief in his voice and is quick to assure him. "I'm okay". She's in his arms, one hand on the back of her head, his lips at her ear. Telling her that he loves her, thanking a god he never truly believed in that she's okay. It moves the Director of Shield, to see a man that is stone cold and hard, shown that much concern for a woman. But he'll never admit that.

　

"They were after you". Ward tells her, kissing her forehead and taking her hand. "They? Do you know something Ward?" Coulson asks. That's when Daisy sees blood on the collar of his shirt. "Grant are you okay?" "Not my blood babe. Coulson two of your agents set the bomb, I saw them before it went off". "And where are they now?" The look Ward gives him, is the answer. "Can't stop yourself from killing my agents can you?" "Sir they were after Daisy! They brought it upon themselves". Fitz goes to stand at Ward's side, Daisy winks at him. "Oh my". Simmons finally looks at her leg and gasps. "Simmons you're making me nervous what"- There's a piece of glass stuck in her thigh. "Oh my god". She knows why she didn't feel it much before, all the adrenaline in her system. But now, now it bites.

　

''It's not bad, shouldn't be too hard to remove right?'' Simmons takes a breath. ''Right, I'll just give you a shot and take care of it''. As Simmons is applying the medicine May, Bobbi, Hunter and Mack find their way to the lab, all right as rain. ''Why is D the only one hurt here?'' ''A couple of agents set the bomb''. A look passes between Ward and May, and he nods, she returns it. ''Why would they do that?'' ''Maybe they were trying to get to Jiaying''. ''Or they were mad at Daisy for another reason entirely''. Hunter comments, not bothering to hide his glare at Ward.

　

Daisy jumps to his defense. ''Don't blame this on him, it doesn't matter why they were after me. I'm just glad no one else was hurt''. ''Bobbi and Hunter have you secured the Playground?'' ''Yes sir, everyone is alright''. ''Good, leave the lab''. They don't have to be told twice. ''How badly is she hurt Simmons?'' The emotion on May's face surprises Ward, she'll always be the Ice Queen to him. ''A few bruises and scrapes, I've cleaned and removed all debris from her skin. Her leg is going to be the main thing, but she should be fine''. Daisy feels nauseated, her head screaming. Before she can react or move, she leans over and vomits on the floor.

　

''Oh, lovely''. Ward comes up behind her, rubs her back, holds her hair. And then she falls back, exhaustion taking a toll on her body. She's out for hours.

　

*

　

_''Where are we headed first?'' Daisy glances away from her laptop to Ward, who is laying shirtless on their hotel bed. It's very distracting. It's been a week since she left New York to come see him in Dubai. A week since they decided how much they needed each other. Daisy has decided she wants to get out of the city. ''I'm thinking somewhere with a beach''. ''Mexico?'' ''Maybe''. ''Florida?'' ''No''. ''South Carolina?'' She takes a sip of water and thinks on it. ''Mexico''. He smiles, swoops down for a kiss and shutting her laptop at the same time. They don't make it to the airport for another two days._

_Daisy could get used to this. Warm sand, cool ocean, a cold beer in her hand. And Ward, Ward looking so care free and happy it makes her smile every time she looks at him. In all her days of knowing him she's never seen him in this state, it's a glorious thing. Currently he's sitting next to her in the sand, pretending not to look at all the exposed skin she's showing. Daisy likes Mexico, could see herself staying her for a long time. Especially if it continues to make Grant act like he couldn't care if the world was burning._

_They've been in Mexico for a month when Ward comes into the bungalo they've rented out, a grin on his face. ''What?'' He joins her on the bed, kissing her nose. ''I love you''. ''Love you too Robot''. ''How long do you want to stay here?'' She curls her tan legs with his. ''For the rest of my life. Why? Do you want to go somewhere else? We have time''. ''I know, I just''- He stops talking and traces her lips with his fingers. ''Are you tired of Mexico?'' He'd never admit it because he wants her to be happy, to enjoy her life. Doesn't want anything else to be ruined by him._

_But he finds himself longing for a white picket fence, a house and a dog. The whole american dream with the woman he loves. Grant, for the first time in his life wants to settle down. To have a piece of land of his own, not just a safehouse. But a home. A home he wants to share with Skye, something that is just theirs. ''We should go somewhere with mountains next''. Daisy cradles his face with her hand, ''okay''. When she kisses him she tastes like sugar and pineapple which has become his new favorite fruit._

*

　

''Ward I promise you she's going to be just fine. The bomb on top of her powers and injuries just took it out of her, she'll wake when she's ready''. ''It's been three hours''. ''Like I said before, give her time''. ''Any word from Jiaying at all?'' Lincoln asks Coulson. ''Nothing''. ''How do we know she isn't responsible for the bomb?'' It's May who answers. ''Ward said two agents set it''. ''Oh and we can trust what he says now?'' ''Hunter do I need to order you to leave the room?'' ''No Sir''. ''Hunter Jiaying was in the room with Daisy, no way could she have set it''. ''She could of had those agents working for her, love. Betrayal in this job is practically a requirement now a days''.

　

Daisy wakes in a bunk, Ward is sitting next to her on the bed, holding her hand. ''Hey you're awake, how are you feeling?'' Simmons rushes over to her, puts a hand on her forehead. ''I'm fine, I think''. The room isn't spinning so she's going to take that as a good sign. Her team has squeezed into the small space, all concerned for her. Daisy picks Lincoln's expression out of the rest of them, there's something off about it, he's too keyed up she thinks. ''Everyone needs to leave, Daisy needs her rest''. Simmons announces, starts to clear the room.

　

''Wait''. Ward helps her sit up and lean against the head board. ''I want to talk to Lincoln, everyone else can leave''. It's a given that Ward isn't included with the rest of them, or so he thinks. ''Babe you too''. ''Not likely''. ''Grant please, just five minutes''. He searches her face, seems satisifed for the moment by what he finds. ''Five minutes''. He follows May out, Lincoln shuts the door. Before he can speak Daisy says, ''you know something''. Lincoln scoffs, crosses his arms.

　

She makes a grab for her phone and hacks into the security cameras, she'll never trust Coulson alone with Grant. When Daisy is satisifed to see her boyfriend alone, she turns her attention back to Lincoln. ''You know something, don't you?'' ''I don't know what you're talking about''. ''I don't believe you''. ''Don't care''. ''Lincoln come on, I just saved your life. Tell me what's going on''. He sighs, closes his eyes. ''Those two agents weren't working alone Daisy''. ''There were more people involved?'' She knows that isn't the truth, but doesn't want to accept the alternative.

　

''Daisy Jiaying planned all of this, she wanted to be taken by Shield for this reason''. ''But why?'' 'She still hates them, still wants to destroy them''. She doesn't comment on the fact that he says them instead of _us_. ''That can't be right she told me she''- Daisy catches herself. ''Is rebuilding the Afterlife, I know. I've been there''. Her head is starting to hurt again. ''Wait okay, so Jiaying's plan is to destroy Shield because she still holds a grudge. She's also rebuilding the Afterlife''. ''Yes''. ''And this bomb is her fault''. ''Yes''. ''Did she know I'd be caught in the middle?'' ''She had faith in your powers''.

　

It's a blow to her chest. She really deserves the Mother of the Year Award doesn't she? Suspicion creeps in, ''Lincoln how do you know all of this?'' He smiles, ''isnt it obvious?'' ''You've been her man on the inside this whole time''. ''Yeah''. ''But you said after the last time''- ''That was before I was taken by Hydra, before I realized that Jiaying has a goal I'd like to be apart of''.

　

Hunter was right. Betrayal is a requirement when you come and work for Phil Coulson. Daisy just can't decide if she hates Lincoln for this, or if she wants in too.

　

　

　


	12. Back Stabbing Bullet Coming Out of That Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has to be World War Three to get Coulson and Ward to agree on anything.  
> Also Lincoln has a few tricks up his sleeve, will Daisy help him, or turn him in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved this chapter.  
> As always don't be shy, comments are always welcome.  
> Thank you for reading!

It doesn't take long after Lincoln leaves the room and Ward returns, to figure out that he heard their entire conversation. His jaw is set, there's a dangerous look in his eyes. ''She tried to kill me again''. Ward sits next to her, takes her hand. ''My mom tried to kill me again, what kind of a mother does that?'' Daisy cries into his shoulder. ''Should I tell Coulson about Lincoln?'' ''Do you want to?'' ''I don't know. Yes and no, I don't want Coulson to get hurt again. He's had enough agents betray him for one lifetime''. They both ignore the fact that even after everything, she still cares about Coulson.

　

Simmons comes to check on her every hour, Daisy learns that May has been posted outside her door all day. They're still afraid she might be a target, that the other Shield agents weren't the only ones working with Jiaying. ''You want to hear something funny?'' Ward asks her as she's drifting off to sleep, it's been hours since the explosion, her pain pills are kicking in. ''What?'' ''I think Fitz might have forgiven me''. ''Did you not believe it when Mack told you?'' ''I had to see it for myself''. She smiles, rolls her head to his side of the pillow and kisses his nose.

　

''You're a good man Grant Ward, how could he not?'' He smiles. ''And if Fitz can find it in him to forgive me''. He trails off, clears his throat. ''Then you think everyone else on the Team can too''. She finishes for him, caressing his jaw. He scoffs the idea off, tells her it's a stupid idea, to forget about it. ''Grant it's okay to hope for things''. ''No, hope gets people killed''. Half of Daisy thinks that John Garrett will never truly leave him alone. He's like a ghost, a rash Ward can't rid of no matter what he does. Ward switches topics, asks if she needs anything.

　

''You. I need you''. ''I'm here''. She falls asleep on his chest, her plan going into motion as soon as the sun rises. Ward was right, hope does get people killed. When Daisy wakes she finds Coulson and Ward standing over her, for two men that can't stand to be around each other, they look rather realxed. ''What's going on?'' She feels better, her head no longer hurting, leg doesn't feel like someone is cutting it open. Coulson crosses his arms, looks her over. ''Daisy I'm taking you out of the field''. ''Hate to break it to you DC but I don't work for you anymore''. ''That's irrelevant. Your life is in danger and you're out''.

　

Daisy glances at Ward, who surprisingly has put up no argument. ''Wait hold on, while I've been sleeping you just decided for me that I'm not fit to be in the field?'' ''If you were still my agent, you'd agree with this no problem''. ''DC you have no right or power to do that. If I want to continue with this mission, I will. I don't care if you don't like it''. Coulson sighs, relaxes his posture. ''Daisy your mother just tried to take us out, you got caught in this mess, it won't happen again. This is too personal for you, you're done''.

　

''And who in the hell made you in charge of me? It's my life, that's my mother''. ''Skye''. Ward is using his gentle soothing voice, she has the urge to smack it off him. ''I know that it's your life, but right now it's in jeopardy and I don't want to lose you. I think we need to let Shield handle this and go back home''. Daisy can't believe what she's hearing. Do they really expect her to just give up? ''I want to talk to you alone''. She tells Ward through clenched teeth. ''The plane will be ready in the morning to take you back. Daisy for what it's worth, I never should have tracked you down to deal with this in the first place. I didn't want you hurt''.

　

''Just leave DC, please''. He does, and once Daisy is alone she chunks her pillow at her boyfriend. He catches it, tosses it on the floor. ''I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you don't tell me what to do. No one does. She's my mom, my responsibility. Yesterday I was ready to go back home. But not now, not when Jiaying almost got me killed and I found out she's rebuilding the Afterlife. I'm going to find her with or without Shield's help, that includes you too''. Ward expected this, he approaches her slowly.

　

''You know I will do whatever I have to to keep you safe. Skye your mom set off a bomb, not caring that you were here while she did it. According to Lincoln she was relying on your powers to save you, she had no intention of saving you herself. She doesn't care about you, why waste your time trying to save someone like that?'' ''She's my mom''. ''That doesn't matter, not anymore. She crossed a line, again''. ''Maybe she doesn't matter to you, but to me she does. I'm not just going to abandon her''.

　

He takes her hands, puts them on his chest. ''Skye we can be home in a few hours, don't you want that?'' Daisy takes a moment to asses him, the wild look in his whiskey eyes, the desperation set in his face. He isn't hiding his panic like he normally would to get her to do something, he really wants her to give this up. How could he do that? ''Grant home will be waiting for us when this is over, it's not over yet. I'm not leaving until Jiaying is dead, or until I do everything in my power to try and talk some sense into her''.

　

Daisy watches him soak up the information, sees that he doesn't accept it. ''You could die''. She cracks a smile, ''are you doubting my survival skills babe?'' ''Not funny''. She takes his face in her hands. ''I will be fine, you and Coulson need to stop worrying''. The door opens and Simmons is unwrapping a package of gauze. ''Oh, Daisy, I need to change the dressings on your leg''. Ward backs away, and Daisy does not like the look she sees him sporting. He leaves after a few minutes, and for the first time Daisy doesn't look on the securtiy feed. Apparently the one thing that he and Coulson can agree on is thinking they can control her.

　

''Your friend is an ass''. Daisy growls into the phone, Simmons has just left and Daisy felt the overwhelming desire to call Kebo. He always knows what to say. ''Good to hear from you Quake, I'm fine. You know you and the Director haven't checked in with me since you left, I haven't been worried sick or anything. I'm going to have a stomach ulcer after this, you two better not die or I am going to seriously kill everyone''. ''Popeye I'm sorry, things have been crazy''. ''Is your mom really alive?'' ''Yeah''. ''Damn. You okay?'' ''Not really''.

　

Kebo sighs, she hears Buddy barking and Kebo yells at him to shut up. ''You better be nice to my dogs Popeye''. ''Daisy, what's going on? What did Ward do now?'' She proceeds to tell him everything that's happened. ''A bomb? Quake what the hell?'' ''I know''. ''Well she's just the best mom in the whole world yeah?'' ''Tell me about it. Grant wants me to come home, says it's too dangerous''. ''Does he not remember you have powers? That you were trained by Melinda May herself?'' ''Right? I don't know, when I'm in danger he goes back to thinking I'm that girl in found in LA again''. ''But you're not''. ''Tell that to him. What do I do Popeye?''

　

''Well if I were in your shoes I'd tell Coulson and Ward to piss off. I understand that Ward lost you once and all that, but he should understand that this is your mom, you don't really have a choice. Quake if I could, I'd come and tell them myself''. She laughs, ''I know''. ''So rebuilding the Afterlife huh? That sounds pretty nice. You want to play a part in that don't you?'' ''You know me. I failed my people twice, I want to actually do something good for once''. ''I get that. What are you going to do?'' She sighs, tests her leg. ''I have a plan''. ''I figured. How stupid is it?'' ''Pretty stupid, I had to adjust if after I woke up and learned I was in love with a moron''.

　

''Daisy just be careful okay? And you and I both know deep down Ward is just scared. He never thought he'd ever have a chance with you after everything that happened. When you joined Hydra I'd never seen him so happy, I don't want him to lose that''. ''I agree, I'll be careful''. ''Get home safe okay? And soon, I'm going to shoot myself if I have to clean up dog poop one more time''. She chuckles. ''Thank you Popeye, for everything''. ''You know I'd do anything for you. See you Quake''. ''Bye''. A knock on the door sounds after she puts down her phone. ''Come in''.

　

''Hey Tremors. How you feeling?'' ''Better, a lot better. How is everyone?'' Mack sits on the end of her bed. ''Good, we're all fine. Just wanted to come check on you''. They talk for a while, eventually Daisy decides to get the ball rolling. ''Is Lincoln around?'' ''Yeah, want me to get him for you?'' ''Please''. He winks at her and leaves, Lincoln enters the room a few minutes later. ''I want in''. She tells him as he stands before her. ''You do?'' ''Yeah. Lincoln I made mistakes before with our people, I want to make those right. Jiaying is rebuilding the Afterlife and I want to help, I need to''. ''She also wants to destroy Shield''. ''And I don't need to be apart of that''.

　

He nods. ''Alright, I'll let her know. But Daisy are you sure? I mean she did almost kill you, again''. She pushes that down, saves it, lets that simmer in her stomach. ''I'm sure''. ''Okay I'll give her call, let you know what she says''. ''Okay''. Put a check on part one of her plan, the second part is going to be tricky. When Ward is done pouting he comes back around, carrying food and pain pills. ''Hey''. ''Hey''. He sits in the chair by the bed, hands her a glass of water. ''Skye we're leaving in the morning. I know that I can't tell you what to do, and you know given any other ch''- ''Stop''. She takes the pills before responding.

　

''I understand that you're worried about me, and you're right. After talking to Lincoln I agree with you and Coulson. Jiaying almost murdered me, she doesn't deserve my help''. Thank god her eyes were closed so he couldn't look into them, then he'd know she was lying. He either really does believe her, or he's letting it go. Either way he slips into the bed beside her, wraps both arms around her, kisses her forehead. ''I love you''. She relaxes in his embrace. ''I love you too''. And she always will, no matter what.

　

Night falls quickly, Ward is dead asleep, she hopes. She slips out of bed as quietly as she can, careful not to rustle the sheets or shift the pillows. Daisy pulls the bag out from the closet, freezes when her foot hits the door. Ward is silent as the dead. A part of her knows he has to be awake because neither of them can sleep without the other. Both wake up when the other person leaves the covers, Daisy holds her breath, pulls out her ICER, weighs it heavy in her hands. "If you use that on me I'm going to be so pissed".

　

His eyes open and he turns on the side lamp. "What the hell are you doing?" "Grant I have to do this my mom needs me". He sighs, runs a hand over his face. "You know this is wrong". "It's not that"- "That's exactly what it is Skye. That's why you're leaving in the dead of night because you know it is, and you waited until I was asleep so I wouldn't find out. Because you can't stand the fact that even I know this is wrong". Daisy shrugs, "she's my mom. That's the only explanation I have". Ward gets up and puts on his shirt. He's angry, his jaw set. "I'm leaving, you don't have to come with me'''. ''You lied to me''.

　

The hurt makes her stomach sink. Things weren't supposed to go down like this. "I am not going back home Grant, you can't force me''. He sighs, she's running out of time. "Look are you coming with me or not?" She adjusts the bag on her shoulder, ignores the tears pricking her eyes. In a desperate motion she aims the ICER at his chest and fires. He didn't prepare himself because he never thought he'd have to, not again, not with her.

　

Lincoln is waiting for her at the end of the hall, smirks when he notices her alone. "Where's Hydra boyfriend?" "Asleep". The walk to the Quinn jet is full of silence, Daisy is already feeling the guilt stabbing her in the chest. Ward is gong to be so mad at her. "Still can't believe you've been working with my mom this whole time". "Why are you surprised? Of course I was, she took me in when no one else would". "I don't know, you don't look like the betraying type". "Neither do you". They don't make much small talk after that. Getting the jet was the easy part, thank god Lincoln knows how to fly one. They are up in the air in no time. "So where's the new Afterlife?" "An abandoned island far from here". Well, that raises a red flag. "An island? That's all I get?" "It's in Hawaii". "Definite improvement from last time". He doesn't share her humor.

　

Right before Ward came back that night, Lincoln called her and told her Jiaying wants her to join them at the Afterlife. It's not finished, but it's still there. How could she refuse? Ward. God. She really screwed up here, he's going to be so mad. No doubt find her, if anyone could hope to find the Afterlife, she'd bet her life it's him. Daisy rises from the chair, runs to the bathroom and empties her stomach. This is her plan. Get Lincoln on her side. Check. Get out of the Playground by whatever means necessary. Check. Find out if her mother really is a threat. If not, let her go. If so, take her out.

Laying her head on the toliet, skin chilled and eyes wet, she knows this is what she has to do. This is one of the hard calls she had to make. Daisy only hopes that it's the right one, that when she gets back, Ward wil forgive her. He has to. He's all she's got.


	13. I Don't Know the Monters You Knew But I'm Trying to Forget the Ones I Met Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Even paradise could become a prison if one had enough time to take notice of the walls''.  
> -Morgan Rhodes, Falling Kingdoms-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome, especially during this chapter.  
> Let me know what you think!

"Why didn't Ward want to come with us?" They've been on this plane for hours and if Lincoln asks her one more question, Daisy is going to throw him out the window. "I don't want to talk about him. He just didn't come okay?" The guilt has been eating her up inside, settling hard into her gut. She's vomited five times since they took off. "Let me guess, he wanted you to leave your Mom to Shield and go home". "We really don't have to talk about this". Daisy glances away from his face, settles for the moon outside.

　

God. She already misses Grant, has she really become so dependent on him? Maybe it has something to do with her thinking he was dead for such a long time. "How much longer until we're there?" "A few more hours. You should get some rest, you've been through a lot". "I'm fine". "Daisy"- "Lincoln don't okay? I am fine". An hour later though he's covering her with his jacket, she's fast asleep.

　

When they land all Daisy sees is clear ocean and white sand, can't help but admire the beauty of it. It's basically paradise. ''Wow''. ''I know, come on it's not far from here''. She hasn't been on a beach since Mexico, which reminds her of Ward and she has to swallow down her sobs. She surveys the area, vacant, not too hot, a decent climate so far. Daisy sees no weapons, nothing to indicate a threat so far. They walk across the sand in silence, Lincoln actually takes off his shoes. ''How many times have you been here?'' The sand ends and they cut through foliage for a while. ''I lost count''. There's a break in plants and Daisy is suddenly staring at a building. Well, half a building.

　

It's very similiar to the previous Afterlife, open courtyard or what looks to be turning into a courtyard. A few rooms are set up, there are mostly tents spread out. The Inhumans present finally take notice of Lincoln, and when they see Daisy, she can feel the tension rolling and spilling over. ''Hey guys''. ''Why did you bring her Lincoln?'' ''Because I told him to''. Jiaying appears in the sunlight, always calm and collected. ''I believe all of you remember my daughter. Shane have everyone else join us in the conference room please''. No one is happy about it, but they all follow thier leader into one of the open rooms.

　

''Mom we need to talk''. Daisy tells her before they walk in. Jiaying smiles warmly at her, ''I'm so happy you are okay. We'll talk later I promise''. She tucks a stray hair behind Daisy's ear and leads her inside. There a twelve Inhumans present, Daisy knows all of them, remembers the night she failed them all. They hate her and she doesn't blame them for it. ''Jiaying why is she here? Daisy doesn't''- ''Paul I understand your concerns but I will speak first, if you don't mind''. The authority she still has over them is chilling.

　

''Now I brought Daisy here because she has value, her powers are of the most importance. She's my daughter, and I've missed her''. Daisy doesn't return the supposed loving look her mom is giving her. Is that true? Did Jiaying only want her here for her powers? Destroying Shield, is that all she cares about? ''She nearly got us killed two years ago''. ''That was not her fault Ronald and you know it''. ''What about her affiliations with Hydra? Tell me Daisy are you still screwing the Director?'' Keith, who was with her and Lincoln at Ward's safehouse all that time ago, finds himself thrown out of the room and onto the sand.

　

Lincoln demands attention of the room and snarls, ''Have some respect! Yes she was with Hydra but that's over with now. What happened is in the past, she's a different person now, she just wants to help''. Daisy doesn't think anyone believes him, but they stay silent. Jiaying turns to Daisy and asks where Ward is. ''He couldn't come''. ''And why not? He's apart of this too is he not? He's one of us''. The ground shakes as Daisy glares at Lincoln. ''You told her about Ward?'' ''He's Inhuman Daisy, I had to''. ''Don't worry sweetheart I begged him to. I really wish he would have joined you, the power of fire is very extraordinary''.

　

Much to Daisy's surprise she finds herself wrapping an arm around herself, a habit she picked up when she thought Ward was dead. It means she misses him, his touch. And she kicks herself, she never used to be this way with him in the old days. Chops it down to the fact that they have spent an entire year together, never not seeing each other every day. ''As I was saying now that Daisy is here we can really move forward with our next phase. Now Lincoln you said Coulson has a plan to kill me, any update on that?'' ''Now that Daisy is out of Shield, no. He won't find us''.

　

He won't, but Daisy has no doubt Ward will. She doesn't have a lot of time here, she needs to get Jiaying alone and see for herself if she has to pull the trigger or not. ''Alright, then we'll just have to bring the fight to them then, once all of this is put together, we move''. Apparently that means the meeting is over because everyone files out. Lincoln, Daisy and Jiaying are the only ones left. ''Daisy''. Jiaying pulls her into a hug that is not returned. ''I'm sorry that I'm not really feeling the love here. Last time I saw you you had a bomb set off''. ''Honey''- ''Did you not learn that killing your daughter will make her hate you? Or do you just think I have this unlimited amount of forgiveness in me?''

　

Jiaying knots her hands together, still managing an easy look and relaxed shoulders. ''I was trying to get to Shield, but I knew you would save yourself. I have confidence in your abilities, I knew no harm would come to you''. ''Can I talk to you alone, please?'' ''Of course we can go up to your room''. ''I have a room?'' Jiaying puts a hand on her arm, ''I always hoped one day you'd find your way back to me, despite everything''. There's a small part of Daisy that acutally believes her.

　

Her room is in the not finished building, which has to be some kind of hazard. ''The medical wing is the only part that's finished, I made sure that was up and running first. We can go there later if you like''. ''Sure''. They walk down three hallways, make a left and Jiaying opens wooden double doors. It's probably the nicest room Daisy has ever been in in her entire life. And that's saying something. ''Wow''. Glass walls, white carpet, California king bed, fluffy pillows. A fully stocked kitchen, walk in closet, huge bathroom with a claw foot tub. ''You can have this amazing room but others are sleeping in tents?''

　

''Not all of them, the ones that sleep in tents don't want to stay here until it's completed. They're worried, I figured you wouldn't be''. ''Well I spent a lot of years sleeping in some pretty questionable places, so no I'm not worried about this place collapsing on me or anything''. ''Good, take a look around''. She does, and comes to the realization that this is a bribe. Beautiful room with an ocean view, why wouldn't she want to stay here? Daisy stands in the middle of it all, grows suddenly tired.

　

''Mom be honest with me for once, why did you do it? I'm your daughter, I'm half of you. Why do you continue to put me in harm's way?'' There's a deep sadness in her mom's eyes that Daisy can't ignore or pretend like she doesn't see. ''I told you before I was blinded, I thought all I wanted was power. But I was wrong, I had you. I had everything I needed right in front of me. I'm so terribly sorry about the bomb, but I knew in my heart you could defend yourself. I wouldn't have done it otherwise''. And no one could fake the guilt on her mother's face.

　

It's too raw, too sunk into her cheekbones to not be real. Daisy crosses her arms. ''I don't know if I believe you''. ''That's okay, I'm not asking you to. Why don't you get some rest? You look exhausted''. ''I feel it''. ''Are you alright?'' ''Yeah, nothing a nap won't fix''. Jiaying smiles, comes to cup her cheek. ''Sleep, and when you're up for it we can see everyone again. Not all of the people here hate you Daisy''. ''Somehow I doubt that''. Jiaying is halfway out the door before she says, ''no one would be welcome here if they had a vendetta against you''. She leaves the room.

　

Daisy doesn't actually sleep. Parts of her may trust Jiaying, well trust enough to not have anyone sneak in here and murder her. But she inspects every single inch and crack in the room. Checking to see if it's bugged, if there's any suspicious. She comes up empty handed. Next she looks for a phone, hidden weapons, also none. Finally she deems it safe and decides to take a shower. She smells like airplane and dirt. It's gross. Grant should be awake by now and Daisy is worried about him. She knows he can take care of himself, but he hates Shield and Shield returns the feeling. It makes her uneasy.

　

He's also probably very very angry with her, when they meet again he'll more than likely yell. A lot. After an hour of pacing the soft floor Daisy moves to the bed, sinks into the soft sheets. This is by far the best bed she's ever laid in. My god. She has to fight her eyelids though and wins, her body isn't accustomed to sleeping alone anyway. Lincoln knocks an hour later, a smile on his face. ''Nice place Daisy''. ''Are you sleeping outside or do you have a room too?'' She puts on her shoes and joins him in the hallway. ''I have a room, it's right next to yours''. It's so he can report back to her mother exactly what she's doing proably.

　

Jiaying is waiting outside for them, threads her arm through Daisy's. As they walk around the beach, there aren't a lot of Inhumans left. The ones that didn't come to the meeting earlier all greet her with the same cold shoulder. Jiaying's explanation that she's here to help does nothing for them, Daisy recognizes the look in their eyes. They want her blood. Suddenly she feels flushed, her stomach turning. ''Sweetheart are you alright?'' She vomits all over Lincoln's shoes. ''We should get you to medical''. Daisy wipes her mouth.

　

''I'm fine, really''. Jiaying puts a hand on her forehead, Daisy refuses to admit that it's soothing. ''You're warm, we're going to see Ana''. And then Daisy passes out. Right before she blacks out, she chalks it up to stress. She never should have left Tennessee. There's beeping, a poking sensation in her arm, bright lights. Daisy wakes to see an older woman very close to her face. ''Jiaying she's awake''. Daisy's mother leans over and sighs in relief. ''Thank goodness. Can you sit up for me sweetheart?'' ''Think so''.

　

She's in what looks like a hospital room, Lincoln she notices, has an odd expression on his face. Half anger, and jealousy? What's that look about? Ana turns out to be very nice, she's the top doctor here. No powers, but apparently she's very handy with a scapel. ''So what's wrong with me? It's stress I'm sure''. Jiaying's hands are like ice when she puts them on Daisy's arms. ''You don't know?'' ''I don't know what?'' Her tone is starting to scare her.

　

Jiaying holds her face, brushing her hair away from her daughter's face. ''My baby girl, you have no idea do you? Sweetheart, you're pregnant''.

　

Oh god.

　

　

　


	14. Girls Become Lovers Who Turn Into Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward is definitely most likely going to freak out when he learns about the baby.  
> Kebo is going to need alcohol, and lots of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really looking forward to the next few chapters.   
> Leave me a comment, let me know what you think!

　

"I, I what?" Daisy can't breathe. She, there's no possible way she could be pregnant. She's in shock. Jiayang takes her hands, "sweetheart you're pregnant. Ana says about six weeks". Six? She's been pregnant for six weeks and didn't know? Oh god she drank so much last week. "That, that's not that can't be right. You're, this is is crazy". Daisy isn't ready to have a baby, not here not now. Not when she's on the verge of finishing this, she can't just take herself away from this. "Daisy"- Fight or flight kicks in and she rips herself away from her mother. "How do you know? This isn't true, I can't". "We ran some tests, took your blood. Daisy you are definitely pregnant". "No I can't do this". Lincoln tries to stop her as she rushes out of the room but he doesn't succeed.

　

It's all a blur as she runs back to her room, slams the doors shut. Oh god. Daisy paces for a while, throws up in the sink, cries on the bathroom floor. Tries to rationalize the situation but can't. Nothing make sense she can't do this she can't be a mother she has a horrible example of one she's not ready for this. When this mission was over and done with that's when she was supposed to have kids, but not right in the middle of it. Her hands are shaking when she thinks of how much she needs Grant right now. She can't do this without him, she never should have left. The absence of him hits her hard, makes her chest tighten.

　

He's supposed to be there when she finds out she's carrying his child, he's supposed to be waiting outside the bathroom while she takes a test, they're supposed to wait together. Nervous and excited, and when the test is positive she's supposed to cry in his arms and he'll hold her and cry himself. He'd be her rock like he always is, telling her no matter what everything is going to be okay. That she's safe that she doesn't have to worry about anything. She's an idiot. Leaving the Playground was such a stupid decision. She needs to go back, she needs to go back right now. Daisy closes her eyes, relaxes her bones, she needs to calm herself. It doesn't work. She starts to panic, has to sit on the bed and put her head between her knees. Over the next two hours she takes a cold shower, vomits twice, and ends up laying in the soft bed staring at the ceiling. Daisy against her will starts to drift, a knock on the door startles her awake.

　

Jiayang lets herself in, quietly sits on the bed next to her daughter. Runs her hands softly through her hair. "Do you want to talk?" No. She wants Ward, she only wants to talk to him. "You know when I found out I was pregnant with you, it was the happiest day of my life. Cal was so excited, he"- "I can't talk about this". Jiayang studies her face, puts her hand on Daisy's. "Sweetheart this is a happy event, why don't you look happy?" Because Daisy doesn't want any of this right now, all she wants is her boyfriend and their warm house away from the world. "It's a lot to process, I didn't think I'd be having a baby". "You never do. They're the greatest gift in the world". Coming from the woman who tried to kill her greatest gift, twice. "You want Ward don't you? Of course, he's the father". Daisy nods, wipes her eyes.

　

"Well lucky for you I scheduled a meeting with Coulson next week he contacted us through the plane you and Lincoln arrived in. He's very worried about you". "A meeting about what?" Jiayang trails her fingers across Daisy's forehead. "My plans, what you're doing here. Does Coulson not understand that you came here of your own free will?" "I guess not". "Daisy it's going to be alright, I'm here for you". Jiayang hugs her and it's everything and nothing Daisy wants. "I can't do this mom". Daisy confides in her after a while, the sun has set, the ocean is dim background noise. "Oh honey yes you can. And you won't be alone, I'm here. I'll always be here". It doesn't escape Daisy that her mother didn't include Ward. As she's falling asleep, she dreams of a little boy with dark hair and amber eyes.

　

Daisy spends half of the next morning with her head in the toilet, Jiayang hasn't left her side all night. "Do you need anything? Water?" "I'm fine. I'm just going to go for a walk". Before Jiayang can say a word she slips out the door. Daisy needs to clear her head, think all of this over. She finds herself in a corner of the beach, legs in the water, head leaned back.

　

Okay. She's pregnant. She and Ward created a life out of love and she's happy about it. She can admit that now. She's scared, terrified actually, but once she tells Grant she'll be better. She'll be okay. Daisy is strong on her own, but with Ward they are a force to reckoned with. Another problem, her and Ward are both Inhuman, what does that mean for their child? Would he be Inhuman too? How does that work? Maybe Ana or Jiayang will know, she makes a note to ask about it later.

  
Should she continue with this mission? Daisy is starting to believe in her mother, put her judgements aside. She's been nothing but helpful since Daisy got here. This could be dangerous, Jiayang is out for blood once again, how terrible of a mother would Daisy be if she didn't step down? Ward was right, they should have gone home. Daisy slides her hand down over her belly. There's a tiny person is there. Then she's gasping and crying. Her and Grant made a tiny little baby. Daisy can't really put into words what she's feeling.

　

All she knows is that she is completely and totally in love. She will love this baby no matter what, and protect him or her when the world is falling down. Nothing or no one is going to get in the way of that. _Don't worry baby, mommy's got you._ She's a mother. Daisy vows that she will be better in every single way than Jiayang ever was.

　

Daisy wanders back to her room, ignoring the looks she's getting while doing so. ''Daisy''. Lincoln catches up with her, a forced smile on his face. ''Hey''. ''Hey''. ''How are you holding up?'' ''I'm fine, totally fine''. ''Jiayang tell you about the meeting next week?'' ''Yeah, how are you going to handle that by the way? Coulson doesn't exactly take being screwed over well''. ''He forgave you for everything''. ''Don't use me as an example''. ''You want me to use Ward? Daisy I know you love him but he's done some pretty messed up things''. ''So have I and so have you''. ''True but I''- ''Lincoln you're my friend, but if you want to say horrible things about Grant, do it somewhere else''.

　

Lincoln stays mute untl they reach her room. ''How are you feeling? Do you need anything?'' They enter the room, Jiayang and Ana are waiting on her bed. ''I'm fine Lincoln thanks''. Jiayang stands, asks Lincoln to please leave. He glances at Daisy before exiting. ''Are you alright?'' ''Yeah, I just needed to clear my head''. ''I asked Ana to come, I hope you don't mind. I'm sure you have a million questions''. ''Just about''. Ana and Jiayang stand over he while she sits, her hands are like ice. ''How can I be pregnant for six weeks and not know?'' Ana then proceeds to tell her that every woman is different. Sometimes you have symptoms and sometimes you just don't.

　

''I drank a lot last week, are you sure the baby is okay?'' ''The baby is fine''. ''I'm Inhuman and so is Ward, what does that mean for our child?'' Ana and Jiayang look at each other. ''We're not sure, only time will tell. My guess? He or she has a very strong possibility of being Inhuman as well''. Silently Daisy sends down a small apology to him or her, she doesn't want her kid to have to go through what her and Ward did. No one deserves that. ''We can do a sonagram again, if you like. You were unconscious yesterday when we did one''. ''No, no Ward is going to be there when I do it''.

　

Daisy doesn't miss the expression that crosses over her mother's face, it makes Daisy straighten her spine, put a protective hand on her belly. If she thinks Grant is not going to be apart of this, Jiayang has another thing coming. After an hour of pounding Ana with questions Daisy is exhausted, takes a long nap. Jiayang never leaves the room, sits at the table with a glass of water in her hand.

　

*

　

_''Can I take this off now?'' ''No''. ''Grant under different circumstances I wouldn't mind the blindfold, but something tells me we're not going back to our hotel room already''. Ward chuckles, Daisy feels the car make short sharp turns. ''Where are we going?'' ''You can ask me a hundred more time and I'm still not telling you''. She sighs, ''you can't see my eyes under this thing, but just know I'm rolling them at you''. ''Noted''. They left Mexico a few days ago, for some reason Grant chose Tennessee for their next spot. She's not complaining, from what she's seen it's beautiful here._

_She starts tapping her leg restlessly because it gets on his nerves, but he doesn't budge. Daisy hates not knowing, it's driving her crazy and Ward knows it. With a slow smile she tries a differrent tactic, since flat out asking him just isn't working. She unbuckles her seatbelt, ''what are you doing?'' Ignores her boyfriend, instead hitching her legs to straddle his hips. ''Skye I'm driving''. For being blind, she made this move pretty easily._

_She drags her lips over whatever exposed skin she can find, feels his body tense. ''Skye''. Her nails reach his stomach and he jumps. It's adorable, this effect she has on him. He tells her to stop when her fingers pop the button open on his jeans. ''We're about to be there, you can stop trying to seduce the information out of me''. Daisy laughs and finds his lips. ''Blame the blindfold babe, it got me in the mood''. She doesn't have to look at him to know he's rolling his eyes._

_He doesn't move her from his lap the rest of the drive, which is about thirty minutes. The car comes to a stop, he ignores her protests and picks her up, not putting her down when they leave the car. Ward takes off her blindfold. it takes her eyes a minute to adjust. They are in the middle of a field, a house in front of them. It's beautiful, not too big, not too small. Stone, brown shutters over the windows, a red front door. ''You never mentioned a safe house in Tennessee''. ''That's because it's not a safe house''. He sets her down, lets her absorb it all._

_''Grant Ward, did you buy a house for us?'' She turns away from it, a huge smile on her face. He actually blushes, red cheeks and all and she melts. Throws herself at him, wraps her arms around his waist. ''Yeah I did''. He rubs the back of his neck. ''Do you, do you like it? I can get something else if you''- She kisses him deeply, her hands in his hair. ''I love it so much''. She takes his hand and skips up the front door. It reminds him of the girl he met so long ago on the Bus, she's slowly coming back in pieces._

_Without warning he picks her up after unlocking the door, carrying her bridal style into the house. She doesn't question it, just kisses his cheek when he looks down at her. The living room is fully furnished, in fact upon further investigation the whole place is. Kitchen fully stocked. huge bed in the master bedroom, it's everything Daisy has ever wanted. ''We have close to three hundred acres to ourselves by the way''. He tells her as she's walking around._

_''Couldn't just settle for one white picket fence could you babe?'' She winks at him and walks out the back door. ''It's really pretty out here in the winter''. Daisy stops in the trees a few minutes later. ''Why did you buy a house Ward? Not that I don't love it, because I do. But what if we decide a year from now to move somewhere else? Or it gets blown up? Because that could happen to us''. His expression is so soft when he takes her face in his hands. ''Because I love you. Skye, this is the house I want to grow old with you in''._

_Daisy has never been happier in her entire life. This is the moment that she decides Shield doesn't matter, that everything before is all in the past. This is her and Grant's future, they fought long and hard to get here, and she wouldn't give it up for anyone. ''I love you too''. And she kisses him under the sun, thinking it doesn't get any better than this._

*

　

Daisy wakes to the sound of hushed voices. ''Jiayang you know how I feel about Ward, I really don't want to diiscuss him''. ''Linclon I've only heard a few stories, Daisy won't tell me anything about him''. ''She's protecting him''. ''Is he truly as dangerous as I've heard?'' ''Yeah''. ''Is Daisy safe with him?'' There's bitterness in Lincoln's voice when he responds, ''Daisy is the only thing in the world that he wants. She's safe''. ''Good''.

　

''Jiayang I have to ask, what are you going to do with Daisy? I mean she's pregnant, can't be a lot of use out in the field''. ''You know Lincoln when I first saw the way you looked at my daughter, I thought she would return those feelings. But clearly she doesn't, why do you still care so much about her?'' There's a long sigh. ''I don't know''. ''The game has changed, now that I have a grand child on the way my plans for Shield are fading''. ''The others won't like that very much''. ''They'll have no choice''.

　

And despite everything, despite all of the bad blood between Daisy and her mother, she believes her. Ward was wrong in the end, hope can actually be a very good thing.

 


	15. Your Hands Can Heal Your Hands Can Bruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''With a secret like that, at some point the secret itself becomes irrelevant. The fact that you kept it does not''.  
> -Sara Gruen, Water for Elephants-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meeting between Shield and Jiayang goes down.  
> Who's side will Daisy end up on?
> 
> Also, comments are always welcome!

Daisy can't get it together. Her hands won't stop trembling, her stomach won't settle down. Her nerves are getting worse by the hour. ''Relax sweetheart, it'll all be fine''. Jiayang takes the empty seat beside her. ''We're landing in five minutes''. Lincoln calls back from his place in the cock pit. The plane takes a mean dive down. ''Jiayang can you please calm her down back there?'' It's been a week since Daisy found out she was pregnant, and now they're on the way to meet with Coulson. But that's not what she's freaking out about.

　

Grant is going to be there, and she's afraid. Afraid of his reaction, that she'll be too nervous to tell him about the baby. She knows that he'll be happy, afraid but happy. He won't leave her, he'll stick by her side, she knows in her gut all of these things. There's no reason she should be this nervous. But she is. ''No harm will come to you or the baby''. ''I'm not worried about that mom''. Over the past week Jiayang has shown Daisy new skin. She's been there like a mother should when her daughter is pregnant, she's really changed.

　

They land on a rooftop to an abandoned building, Jiayang takes her hand. ''You're going to be fine''. ''Not really me I'm worried about''. Daisy puts her hand on her belly, something she catches herself doing often these days. She'll have to watch that, no one else will see it as suspicious, but Grant will pick up on it. ''Well on the bright side you'll get to see Ward. Are you going to tell him?'' ''Not in front of everyone''. ''Alright, take a deep breath, here we go''. They exit the plane, her stomach doing cart wheels. The first thing Daisy sees is Coulson and his team, guns up. She meets Ward's eyes from across the roof, and her chest aches.

　

She wants to run to him, tell him she's sorry, that she has news that will change their lives forever. They can go home, there isn't a threat anymore. But the look on his face stops her in her tracks, anger, jealousy, disappointment. ''I would like this to be a peaceful meeting, please put down your weapons''. No one misses the protective angle Lincoln is standing by Daisy, especially not Ward. Who hasn't looked at her since they locked eyes a few seconds ago. His main focus is on Jiayang, his gun hot in his hands. Coulson is the first one to speak.

　

''Peaceful? You tried to blow up my base, this is personal''. ''Sweetheart, do you mind?'' Before Shield can blink, their guns are disabled and swept on the ground. Grant still won't look at her, she knows he has an arsenal under his leather jacket. ''Daisy care to explain to me what you're doing? I asked you on this mission to take care of her, not join her''. Coulson says. ''Family comes first''. ''We're your family''. ''Shield hasn't been my family for a long time''. No change in her boyfriend's eyes. Jiayang steps in, ''Daisy and Lincoln are here as my support, if you'd like to speak Coulson, speak to me''.

　

Daisy catches May's gaze and shivers, before realizing that she's glaring at Lincoln. He should be afraid. He should be very afraid. ''I'm not the only one here who wants Daisy back, let her go and we'll leave quietly''. ''I did not kidnap her, she came of her own accord with Lincoln''. Coulson turns his attention to Lincoln. ''I should have seen it really, why am I always getting stabbed in the back by my own agents?'' Ward answers, his voice sharp. ''Maybe if you were a better Director people would stop betraying you''. True. ''Shut up Ward''.

　

Bobbi and Hunter are on Coulson's left along with May, Ward is on his right along with Mack. It's odd, seeing him on Shield's side again. He finally shifts his gaze over to Daisy, her heart speeds up. She's afraid it's written all over her face, works to clear it. ''Skye''. Breathe in. Breathe out. ''Grant''. ''What the hell are you doing?'' ''Helping my people''. ''That's not what this is''. ''Ward I can explain it all if you''- ''You know I never thought I'd see the day when I was with Shield and you weren't''. His fingers twitch. Before she can respond Coulson interrupts.

　

''You two can fight later, right now I'd like to get this settled and leave''. ''Of course Director''. Jiayang then tells him her plans for the Afterlife, that Daisy and Lincoln want to help. That's all she's doing and she didn't mean to cause a panic. Daisy can tell that Ward doesn't believe one word. ''I admit it was my initial plan to finish what I'd started a couple of years ago. But due to some circumstances that have come to light, that is no longer my plan''. ''And what circumstances are those?'' May asks, glancing at Daisy. ''My daughter. She has made me see that revenge isn't important''.

　

''She has a skill for that''. Mack says, and she feels guilty under his stare. Coulson and Jiayang break off from the group, leaving Daisy and Lincoln alone on one side, and the agetns on another. ''You should get back on the plane Daisy''. ''I'm fine''. Lincoln puts a hand on her arm. ''Said I was fine Lincoln''. ''Daisy, you okay?'' Bobbi asks, approaching her, shoving Lincoln out of the way. ''I'm good''. ''Is it true? What your mom says?'' ''Yeah I promise it's true''. ''How do we know?'' May is suddenly at her side.

　

''You'll just have to trust me''. ''Trust you? Coming from the woman who knocked her boyfriend out, which was awesome by the way, brownie points for that. And stole a plane in the middle of the night? Why should we trust you?'' Daisy sighs at Hunter. ''Look I know what I'm doing okay? Shield isn't in any danger''. ''She isn't the one you should be asking''. Ward speaks up, walking over to them. ''If you want information, look to the one who's been feeding it to Jiayang this whole time''. Daisy should tell him. She should tell him right now. Put her hands on his chest, slap a smile on her face and just do it.

　

Her feet move of their own will and she's staring up at him, her chest touching his. ''We need to talk''. He's not letting his guard down one bit, he's ice to her right now. The expression he wore earlier is back, his fists are clenched. There's really no reason he should be this upset. So she ICED him, so what? He's fine, it wasn't actually real bullets this time. And she's back in one piece, for the most part. ''Why are you so upset?'' He scoffs. ''Think about it Skye''. ''You're over reacting Grant''. ''Over reacting? How would you like me to react when my girlfriend shoots me and takes off in the middle of the night, going god knows where?''

　

''I ICED you, actually''. ''And then I don't have any contact with her for a week, she could be dead in a ditch somewhere''. ''Ward, I'm fine. Look you can throw a tantrum later but we really need to talk''. He looks down, studies her face, softens a bit. ''You're not fine''. He traces under her eyes with his thumb. ''You look tired''. She hasn't been sleeping well, not used to sleeping alone. And by the looks of it, neither is he. The words are on her lips, tripping on her tongue, tugging on her teeth. But she just can't do it. I'm pregnant. Her mouth won't form those words.

　

There's a commotion to her left, Mack has swung his arm back and punched Lincoln in the face. Lincoln's hands shoot out, ''Lincoln don't!'' Jiayang is suddenly there, a hand on his arm. ''I said peaceful Lincoln''. ''He shouldn't of punched me''. ''Perhaps you shouldn't have joined an organization you knew you were going to betray''. Lincoln freezes, outrage plain on his face. ''I did that for you. Who are you? God just because Daisy is''- He's thrown halfway across the roof before he can finish that sentence. Ward has put himself in front of her, in case Lincoln decides to react.

　

He doesn't, just mumbles under his breath and walks back into the plane, neither Daisy nor Jiayang goes after him. The way May is looking at Daisy is making her nervous, with a start she realizes that her hand has found it's home back on her belly. Thank god Ward isn't looking at her, he's focused on the plane. She removes her hand, May doesn't change her expression. Coulson and Jiayang eventually come to some sort of understanding. As long as she keeps in touch, everything will go smoothy. But if he hears a whisper of any danger, he's coming after her.

　

Daisy has been watching the exchange with Ward next to her, not speaking, not touching. He does however glance at her from time to time. The rest of the Shield agents engage in small talk with her, but she knows they are angry too. Jiayang turns her attention to her daughter, walking up to her. ''Are you coming with me?'' Daisy can feel every single eye on her, heat travels up her spine. ''Um''- Suddenly and without warning shots ring out all around them. Grant has her on the ground, shielding her body with his. Who would be trying to take them out? Are the shooters after Coulson or Jiayang?

　

It seems like hours she's on the ground, eventually the bullets stop. Ward helps her up, keeps his arms around her. Daisy looks for any injuries on him, then on her mother, no one on the roof is harmed. ''What the hell was that?'' Ward assesses the situation out loud, the shots came from the building directly across from them. Whoever it was is dead now, Grant holsters his gun with one hand. She feels his face press into her hair, his lips at her ear. ''Sorry about this baby''. All she feels is his fingers on her neck, and then she knows nothing at all.

　

It's cold. Her back aches. That's the first thing Daisy is able to register when she opens her eyes. The second is that she's hand cuffed to a bed, and she recognizes the interrogation room. They've locked her up on Coulson's plane. The third is Ward standing against the wall, arms crossed. Staring at her, his face that stupid blank mask she hates so much. In a blind moment of panic that must bleed onto her cheekbones, she wonders if the baby is okay. He has to be right? She closes her eyes, focuses on her body. He has to be okay. He has to.

　

"You hand cuffed me to the bed?" Ward smirks, "you never minded before". Upstairs, where Shield is watching this unfold, Coulson gags. "You knocked me out?" "You shot me with an ICER, we're even". He rolls up the sleeves to his shirt, leans against the wall. "Why'd you bring me here Ward? I don't want to talk-" "Good, I'll talk you listen. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you out of your mind? Your Mom tried to kill you more than once and you go and find her?" "She's my mom"- "I talk you listen remember?" Daisy crosses her legs, makes herself comfortable on the mattress.

　

"I understand that she's your mom Skye, I do. But this woman doesn't deserve anything you have to offer, she doesn't deserve you. But you chose her. You chose her over Shield, and over me". "Grant that's not what-" He gives her a look and she stays quiet. "You and me we're a family, when Coulson came to us with this mission we had a plan to stick together no matter what happened. And you broke that, you shot me again for god sake! And for what? To find your Mom with the hope that she doesn't try to kill you again? I get that you want to help build another sanctuary for your people and I support you in that, but I refuse to let you go back to her. We're taking her out Skye, she's a danger and you know it". There are a lot of things Daisy could say in this moment. There's one thing in particular she's dying to, but the words just won't come out.

　

She settles for, "get me out of these hand cuffs Ward". He doesn't move. "Please". When she looks at him, she breaks. So much pain, so much worry and doubt all over his handsome face. "If I do, you're going to tell me whatever plan you're working off of". She nods, he stands over her and unlocks the cuffs. Tries to link their fingers together but he brushes her off. He's never done that, denied her affections. It's not like she doesn't deserve it. "Grant the second I left I wanted to come back to you. But you wanted me to go home and I couldn't do that. My mom is damaged and broken but so am I, I can help her. She's not a threat to me anymore I promise". "Why? What makes you so sure about that?" "I just am" "You're hiding something". Has she mentioned how much she hates that he's a specialist sometimes? "Would you believe me if I told you I was trying to protect you?" "You knocked me unconscious to protect me?" She puts a hand on his knee.

　

"If things went bad, I didn't want you caught in it". He starts laughing, runs a hand over his face. "Why are you laughing?" "We're idiots. Why do we continue to try to protect each other, come up with ridiculous plans and not tell the other?" "Because we're both overprotective, and we're terrified to lose each other". Her hands come to rest on the back of his neck. "I love you, I need to make sure you still believe that". And because she's Skye he can't help but touch her in response. "I do". Relief spreads in her shoulders, she relaxes beneath his hands. "Skye we had one fight, we used to fight all the time. Why did that make you think I wouldn't believe that you love me?" She wipes her eyes, damn hormones.

　

"Because what I need to tell you might"- She turns away so he doesn't see her face, he catches her chin and brings it back. "Whatever you're keeping from me, you don't have to tell me. Tell me when you're ready". Right now. Tell him right now. Ready go. She doesn't listen to her brain. Can't figure out why she just can't blurt it out. ''Are we okay?'' She leans her forehead against his, closes her eyes. He removes himself from her, and just walks out of the room.

　

Daisy doesn't even bother hiding her tears anymore, she knows she screwed up. She knows that Ward is angry and so is Coulson, how do they just not understand that Jiayang is her mother? She couldn't just leave her. Coulson comes in a few minutes later, May behind him. ''I'm surprised you didn't kill my boyfriend while I was gone''. ''We had an understanding''. Coulson says, taking a seat at the table. ''Me''. ''Yes, we have something in common now, we're both pissed at you''. ''I know''. ''Do you have any idea how worried we were? And Lincoln, god. Never should have trusted him''.

　

''I'm not going to apologize Coulson, my mom is different, she's changed. I had to see that before I did something drastic. She isn't dangerous''. Coulson sighs, ''I know''. ''So what's the plan now? How long am I trapped in here?'' ''Until morning''. ''What happens after that?'' ''We're going to the Playground, and you're going to tell us where the Afterlife is''. ''I, I can't. Why didn't Jiayang? Isn't that part of your agreement or something?'' ''It is, but I just want to make sure she isn't lying''. He looks at May who nods. ''Agent May wanted to speak to you alone, I'll be back later''. He exits the room and Daisy takes a deep breath.

　

May doesn't make a noise as she turns off the camera, locks the door, takes Coulson's spot on the table. ''I understand why you did what you did Daisy. She's your mother that you thought was dead. You could have told me what you were planning, I would of helped you''. ''I know''. Daisy drags her hands across her face. ''How mad are they?'' May shrugs, ''they'll get over it''. Nothing is said for a long moment, May's gaze makes her sweat. Finally, like it's words she uses everyday she says, ''how long have you known about the baby?''

　

So she did know, she did figure it out on that rooftop. ''Um, last week''. ''Ward doesn't know''. ''No he doesn't''. ''Daisy you shouldn't be out in the field''. ''I know''. ''No more field missions for you''. May gets up, hand on the door. ''How did you know?'' The older woman graces her with a rare smile, ''you glow''. ''May?'' ''Yes?'' ''The baby is okay right? I was knocked out''. ''I'm sure it's fine, we can have Simmons check you out when we get back to the Playground''.

　

Later when Daisy's eyes are closing, the door opens. Ward doesn't speak as he lifts her in his arms, carries her back to an open bunk. ''I like this prison break''. She tells him when he sets her down on the bed. She takes off her shoes and jacket, curls into the pillows and blanket. ''I miss our bed''. He tells her when he slips in beside her, takes off his shirt. ''Me too''. Normally this is the part when he'd wrap her in his arms, that doesn't happen. Instead he switches off the light, turns so his back is to her.

　

''Are you alseep?'' Daisy has been lying awake for two hours, flat on her back. They haven't said a single sentence to each other. ''No''. He rolls over so they are both staring up at the ceiling. Her mind is basically screaming at her to tell him. This is what she's wanted for a week now, why can't she do it? He deserves to know that he's going to be a father. ''Did anyone hurt you, while I was gone?'' He chuckles at the thought, ''no. What about you? Are you okay?'' No. ''Yeah''. She tests the waters, shifts closer to him. ''Grant I'm sorry''. He doesn't answer for a long time.

　

''I'm sorry about earlier, how I treated you. I was angry that you left me, and you know I don't trust your mom''. ''I know. But I do, shouldn't that be enough for you?'' ''I'll think about it''. She closes the distance between them, lays her head on his shoulder, tangles her legs with his. ''Do you forgive me?'' Finally finally he takes her in his arms, kisses her forhead. ''Of course I do''. ''I love you''. She whispers into his chest. They don't comment on the fact that his skin is wet. ''I love you too Skye''. For reasons she can't explain, she still doesn't tell him about the baby.


	16. Home Is Wherever I'm With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Daisy and Ward finally be able to go home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved Daisy's speech in this chapter.  
> As always don't be shy, leave me a comment!  
> Thank you for reading.

Daisy stares at the screen, hands shaking. Tears on her face, strong relief spreading through her. "Everything looks fine Daisy, would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Simmons asks, offering a gentle smile. Coulson and the rest of the Team arrived at the Playground half an hour ago, Daisy would have gone to see Simmons sooner, but Grant had been clinging to her since they woke up that morning. She managed somehow to give him the slip, knowing in her gut she needs to tell him about the baby. He needs to know. She's a terrible person for not telling him. Simmons was of course in shock when Daisy ran into the lab like she was on fire, told her in hushed tones that she needed a sonogram _. "And Ward is the father?" "Of course he's the father Jemma"._

　

"Why isn't Ward with you?" Daisy told her mother last week that she didn't want the sonogram without Grant, but considering the fact he's the one that knocked her out, she didn't have much choice. "He doesn't know". Simmons puts away her equipment and frowns. "Why haven't you told him?" Daisy has been wondering that as well. Every time she comes close her throat closes up, hands clench, a cold sweat breaks over her forehead. "I don't know". Grant has obviously noticed her discomfort but doesn't comment, trusting her to tell him whatever it is when she's ready. Will she ever be ready for this? "Simmons I'm scared".

　

　

Her friend puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing to worry about Daisy, you and the baby will be just fine". "What if he's Inhuman like me and Ward?" This makes Simmons pause. "Well that wouldn't be a terrible thing would it? You and Ward have been through it, you'd know what to tell him to get him through the transition". "Guess you're right". She gets up from the table, lowers her shirt. May walks in and makes a bee like for Daisy. "How are you?" "Everything's good". May sighs in relief, "good. Coulson needs you". "Time to tell him about the Afterlife huh?" "Yeah".

　

Mack joins her and May as they're walking to Coulson's office. ''Where's Ward?'' ''With Fitz''. Daisy smiles, maybe they have buried the hatchet after all. Something happened while Diasy was away, something changed with Shield and Ward. The tension has all but vanished, with Coulson and Hunter is a different story. But Simmons and the others seem realxed enough around him, and if it's just for show, they're doing a damn good job. ''What's up DC?'' Daisy walks in and sits in this office, May and Mack standing over her.

　

''Jiayang told me the location of the Afterlife, Hawaii right?'' ''Yes''. ''I'd like your approval to pay a visit''. Daisy raises her eyebrow. ''My approval? Why? I'm not in charge''. ''I told you when we started this mission you'd get to decide how we do things if we find your mother. So, can I see it for myself?'' Daisy is so very tempted to tell him no, that the last thing she wants is for the remaining Inhumans to think she's told the enemy where their safe haven is. But on the other hand if this causes peace between the two, why not?

　

''Yeah sure. But I'd contact Jiayang first, make sure she's okay with it''. ''Will do. Thank you''. ''No problem''. She takes a breath. ''Coulson there's something else I want to talk to you about''. May puts a hand on her shoulder. He gives her his full attention, hands flat on his desk. ''Jiayang isn't a threat anymore like we thought. I believe in her sir. With that being said, Ward and I are going back home''. Grant is all by dying to get back to their life, and that's where Daisy wants to tell him, in the walls of their own home.

　

Coulson chews on this for a bit, let's the sadness wash over him. ''I thought that you would come back. I thought this mission would make you think about how things used to be. This is your life Daisy''. She's already shaking her head, ''no it's not. Shield is a job one that I did without question. But it turned me into someone I'm not, someone hard and cold. I can't be in Shield and still be myself''. Phil Coulson is not ignorant man, he knows there's another reason behind it. ''This is about Ward isn't it?''

　

Daisy sighs. ''He's a big part of this, yes. Coulson I love him, he's my family. We want to settle down away from all of this, are you really going to be angry at me for wanting that?'' ''No. Daisy I just wish you could see it, he doesn't deserve forgiveness''. The windows in his office rattle. ''Coulson everyone on your team has betrayed you at least once, and you forgave them without batting an eyelash. I joined Hydra and you took me back without thinking. Grant has done things, things that he's not proud of. But for you to hold it over his head while you've forgiven everyone else's sins is cruel''.

　

''Daisy''- ''And since we're talking about cruelty we treated him like an animal after he was arrested for betraying Shield. He had trauma, he was an abuse victim for god sake and we didn't even try to help him. Didn't even try to understand why he did all of those horrible things. Coulson you tried to send him back to his abuser, killed Kara, and then kidnapped his brother. Not mention what happened with Rosalind, I know you knew about that''.

　

Surprisingly guilt passes on his face. ''Now tell me why would I want to stay with an organization who works like that? Why would Ward? He doesn't trust you, he doesn't want to be here''. It's like a weight has been lifted off of her chest, she has been dying to get that out in the open for so long. Daisy hates the way she herself treated Grant, she encouraged his suicidal behavior, shot him, wouldn't even look at him all that time ago on the Bus when he tried to apologize for his actions.

　

She's fighting back tears again, Coulson looks out the window for a long moment. ''You're right. Everything you said is true, but Ward always had a choice, and he chose wrong''. Daisy is out of the chair in a flash, ripping open his office door and storming back to her bunk. She thought perhaps if Fitz of all people could put Ward's darkness under the bridge, then so could Coulson. May is calling after her but she doesn't stop, until she sees Ward come out of the lab, smile on his face.

　

He catches her eye and meets her in the hall, hands holding her hips. ''What's wrong?'' She doesn't know if these are angry tears or just hormonal tears, but either way she's crying into his shirt. Like usual he strokes her hair, crushes her to his chest until she calms down. Daisy lifts her face from his chest, runs her hands through his hair. He's leaning into her touch when she says, ''let's go home''. The smile he gives her makes her stomach flutter. ''Thought you'd never say that''. He kisses her and asks if she's okay. Daisy takes his hand and leads him into their bunk.

　

''Coulson and I just disagree on something''. She tells him when they've made themselves comfortable on the bed. ''What about?'' She crawls into his lap, tucks her head under his chin. ''You''. ''Skye you don't have to defend me''. ''I know, but Shield has treated you so horribly''. They've had this conversation before, she's apologized for everything she's ever said or done to hurt him. ''They had their reasons, after all I did betray them. But that's in the past, don't let it upset you''.

　

Daisy takes a second to admire how far Ward has come. Two years ago he would of told her that he deserved it, all of the hateful glances and death threats. He's a different person now, all of his monsters don't feed off his guilt anymore. She snakes her fingers up his shirt, traces those scars she left. She will never stop hating herself for those, no matter what he says. Ward can see this on her face and quickly changes the subject. ''I could have a plane ready in five minutes, we can be home in a few hours''.

　

It seems like forever since they've been there, she misses her dogs and warm coffee in her bright kitchen, and Ward lying in their bed, the sun ghosting across his bare skin. Daisy kisses his jaw, ''I'm ready''. They share a smile and Ward gets up, ''I'll ask May''. Daisy should really learn by now not to get her hopes up where Shield is concerned, she should know better. Because the minute she goes to say her goodbyes, Bobbi rushes after them.

　

''Coulson needs you, says it's urgent''. Grant sighs heavily, already knowing she won't deny Coulson's request. She takes Ward's hand, ''he has two minutes''. Together they walk into the Director's office, his team ready for action. ''What's wrong now?'' Coulson turns to her. ''Your mother will only welcome us into the Afterlife if you come too''. ''You could just lie, tell her on the plane. When you get there it'll be too late''. ''I don't want to start this new found peace with a lie. You do realize we're on the brink of war here''.

　

Daisy looks up at Ward, an apology on her face. ''It's fine Skye''. ''No it's not, I know how much you want to be home''. He kisses her cheek and says, ''what I said before we left Tennessee still stands''. Now, tell him he's going to be a father right now, do it. There's nothing to be afraid of. Instead she turns to Coulson. ''Fine I'll go''. ''Thank you, everyone ready?'' Fitz and Simmons are staying behind with Hunter, Coulson still doesn't trust him around Ward.

　

Simmons corners Daisy out in the hall, May right next to her. ''Daisy you cannot go out into the field''. ''I'm not going on a mission Simmons, nothing bad is going to happen''. ''The best thing for you to do is to go back home, tell Ward about the baby''. ''I know that, but you heard DC my mom asked for me. Plus May you're going, and between you and my robot boyfriend, I'll be fine. And does everyone forget I have powers? I can take care of myself''.

　

The two women aren't happy about it, but they let her go. ''If I even see you in combat once, I'm kicking your ass''. ''May I promise I'll be okay''. Ward is waiting for her by the quinjet, he has her favorite Henley on and a leather jacket, ''five minutes in the cargo bay''. He laughs, wraps his arm around her waist. Coulson briefs everyone on the mission, get in, get out, don't point your gun at anyone on the island. If they feel anything is wrong do not engage, but tell him immediately. ''Nothing is going to go wrong, Jiayang wants the same thing you do Coulson''.

　

Shield has it's doubts but for the most part believes her. Ward however does not, he's got one hand on Daisy and the other on his gun. Despite what she says he will never trust her mother, how could he? She tried to kill the woman he loves twice. No one will ever be on his good side after that. Garrett always told him to trust his instincts, and they've always paid off. This time will be no different.

　

　

　

　

　

　


	17. Because You're Mine I Walk the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shield and the Afterlife come together.  
> If Kebo were here, he'd tell them to stay at the Playground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter.   
> As always, let me know what you think!

''I still think this is a bad idea''. Mack and Daisy are sitting in the cargo bay, Mack is loading his gun and Daisy is tugging Ward's leather jacket around her. ''Everything is going to be fine''. ''I have a bad feeling''. ''Come on partner nothing is going to happen. We'll be there for a few hours and then it'll be over with''. ''Hope you're right''. Mack gives her and odd look, ''what?'' ''Is it true? Are you really leaving after this?'' ''Yeah. But you can come visit any time you like, day or night''. He grins, ''I just might take you up on that''.

　

Coulson comes down a few minutes later, tells them they're landing in about an hour. Ward appears from the lab, takes a seat next to her, nods at the mats on the steel floor. ''We haven't trained in a while, you up for it?'' He winks at her, knowing all too well what training leads to. Daisy shakes her head, ''I'm good''. ''Afraid I'll beat you again?'' ''Nope''. He studies her face, she fails to mask her emotions in time. ''You okay?'' ''I'm fine''. _I'm pregnant and too afraid to tell you, no I'm not fine._

　

A remark is on his lips when May calls Daisy from the stairwell. ''I need to talk you''. Faster than usual and definitely going to rasie an eyebrow from a certain Specialist, she high tails it out of that cargo bay like it's on fire. ''What's up?'' She asks as soon as her and her old SO take a seat in the cock pit. ''When are you going to tell him Daisy?'' Guilt has been eating away at her, she can't for the life of her understand why she just can't come out and say it. ''I was going to tell him when we got back home, tomorrow maybe?''

　

May says nothing, just glares at her. ''Okay, I'm afraid to tell him and I don't know why''. ''That's not true, I think you do. You know Ward better than anyone, there's a reason in you somewhere''. After a few minutes, it comes to her like a kick in the teeth. ''He's going to think he'll be a terrible father. That all of the demons he's lived with, there's a chance our child could too. He wouldn't believe me if I tried to tell him that's not how it works''. ''You're trying to spare his feelings''. ''I think so''. Daisy wipes her eyes.

　

''Ward is an adult, he can take care of himself''. Without warning Daisy starts laughing, earning a puzzled look from the Calvary. ''Daisy I don't find any part of this conversation funny''. ''You don't? Really? You're having a conversation about Grant Ward's feelings, a man that you hate. And you aren't even wearing your hate face''. This gets her and eye roll, but Daisy can tell May is trying to fight back a smile. ''What happened while I was gone?'' Daisy asks when she's sobered up.

　

''Ward and Coulson came to an agreement to work together to find you, and somewhere along the line things just clicked. It was like Ward never left the team''. May never shares anything, so Daisy is soaking this up. ''Have you forgiven him for everything?'' Daisy nervously plays with her fingers while waitng for an answer. May response is cold and exactly what she expected. ''I will never forgive him''. ''I understand''. ''But he loves you, and I can't hate him anymore like I used to''.

　

When the plane is about to land Daisy walks up to Ward, a deadly serious look in her eyes. ''The Inhumans here aren't exactly a big fan of you, or me for that matter. But especially you, Director of Hydra and all. So try not to set them on fire okay?'' ''I'll do my best''. Coulson is standing at the stairs when they finally land, May beside him. His agents waiting on his call, like old times. ''Daisy I'm counting on you to keep the peace here, you have power over these Inhumans whether you believe it or not. Mack stay with her no matter what, Bobbi I want you to analyze everyone you come into contact with, try to figure out their powers. May you'll be with me and Jiayang, Ward, well you can do whatever the hell you want. Feel free to harass the locals, poke the bear. See how it turns out for you''.

　

Ward's smile is not at all friendly when he directs it at Coulson. Daisy tucks her gun into it's holster and walks out, the sunshine hot on her face. Jiayang is waiting for them in the sand, Lincoln and Ronald beside her. ''Sweetheart I'm so glad you've come back''. Jiayang pulls her into a hug, kisses her hair. ''How are you? Are you hurt?'' ''No mom I'm fine. Thanks for letting Shield come and see the Afterlife''. ''It's my pleasure''. Small talk is made as they walk to the unfinished building. Grant doesn't miss the way the Inhumans he passes glare at him.

　

''Well it's not finished yet but I'm hoping in the next few mounths we can have it ready''. Every Inhuman on the island is waiting in the courtyard for them, not talking, not moving. Ward and May tense, Bobbi has a hand on her batons. ''You'll have to excuse everyone, we're not used to many visitors''. Jiayang apologizes, turning her back to glare at her people. ''It's alright I understand. But I can promise you Shield is here in the name of peace''.

　

''It's not Shield we're worried about''. Someone yells. ''Then who are you so concerned about?'' Coulson asks, surveying the area. Farrah, a blonde girl who can disappear in a way like Gordon, points her finger straight at Ward. ''Him. You brought the Director of Hydra here''. Grant scoffs, puts his hands up. ''Not the Director anymore''. ''But you were''. ''When I was at Hydra my interest were not with Inhumans. I didn't torture them''. ''You tortured Lincoln''. Daisy puts a a hand on his arm, takes a step to the small mass.

　

''Ward is Inhuman just like the rest of us, he made some mistakes but he never hurt any of you here. And for the record Lincoln tried to kill him so don't act like he's the victim in that story''. No one comments, but someone does react. A boy named Leonard tries to rush past Daisy to get to Grant, he's flipped on his stomach, his nose bleeding before he can blink. ''Daisy''- ''Shield promised to be peaceful but I never did. Anyone else tries to come after Ward and I put a bullet in your head''.

　

Daisy ignores the way everyone is staring at her, walks off in the direction of her room. Naturally Grant follows her, his eyes missing nothing. ''Great start to the meeting babe''. ''Shut up''. He puts a hand on her lower back, stopping her movements gently. ''You don't have to protect me''. She sighs, ''I know. It's just these people want to hurt you and I never should have agreed with this. They hate me too and I put us both in danger''. ''We'll be fine. Besides you said only a couple hours right?''

　

Daisy and Ward spend the next hour up in her room, no one dares to comment on the way the island shakes like it never has before. ''She built you a room here''. Grant observes from the bed he's currently lying in, Daisy curled up next to him. ''She sure did''. ''You don't find that odd?'' ''Why would I? She's my mom, she thought I'd come back to her''. ''But you thought she was dead''. ''I'm sure she would have told me eventually''. Grant is not a fan of her response, in fact this entire situation is setting him on edge.

　

''It was really irresponsible for us to come up here''. He smiles, ''I know''. ''You pulled yourself away from a mission Super Spy, that's not like you''. He kisses her slowly, ''it was worth it''. Daisy has her hands on his hips when someone knocks on the door. ''What?'' The doors spring open, Coulson and Jiayang come in. ''Coulson what the hell?'' Ward throws the sheets around Daisy before shielding her from view. ''God, you two, really? Couldn't keep it together for an hour?''

　

''Phil let's give them a moment, sorry to barge in''. They leave the room and Daisy is laughing into Ward's spine. ''Oh my god. I thought you locked the door''. ''Sorry''. He's putting his clothes back on, throws Daisy her top and jeans. Right as he's pulling his shirt over his head, she grabs his hand. ''Hey''. The softness in her voice gives her his full attention. ''We need to talk''. ''Right now?'' Yeah''. He lowers himself back on the bed, takes note of how nervous she's become.

　

Dasiy is about to vomit. She's going to vomit all over this nice clean bed and ruin this perfect moment. She's going to tell him. Right now when the bitterness and the Specialist inside of him is quiet, when they are just Daisy and Ward. She takes his hands, holds them to her, closes her eyes. ''You told me I could tell you what's been going on when I was ready. I'm ready''. Daisy takes a deep breath, finds confidence in the trusting and loving way Ward is looking at her.

　

''Grant, I, last week when I was here, I found out. Grant I'm''- Glass shatters around them, the sound of bullets spraying into the room. Ward pulls Daisy onto the floor, kicks the bed on it's side to use as a shield. She waves her hand out and all of the noise stops. There's no shouts, their comms are dead, it's quiet. So quiet. That's never a good sign. ''I knew this was a bad idea''. Ward comments, doesn't notice how disappointed his girlfriend has become.

　

''Hey you guys okay?'' ''We're fine. Coulson what the hell was that about?'' Coulson runs into the room, ''I don't know''. ''Where's my mom?'' ''She ran off, I don't know''. Daisy stands, looks out the busted windows with caution. There's no one there. ''Coulson we're being attacked''. ''Yeah I noticed, comms are down. We have to go find the rest of the the team''. Daisy glances at Grant, he shakes his head, she rolls her eyes. ''I'm going to look for Jiayang, Coulson you and Ward find everyone and tell me what the hell is going on''. ''Skye''- ''Just shut up and do it okay?''

　

Mood swings. Mood swings are apart of being pregnant. And Ward would forgive her for it, but he can't because he doesn't know because people keep trying to kill them. He isn't happy about it but he goes silently, Daisy doesn't waste a second hurrying around the building. Something bad is happening, was this a trap? Did she set this up? Did Jiayang have anything to do with whatever is going on? Are the Inhumans doing this, or someone else? Daisy searches and searches but can't find her mom, she goes outside and still comes up with nothing.

　

''Daisy''. After walking around for ten minutes Jiayang rounds a corner and comes face to face with her daughter. ''Mom, are you okay? What's going on?'' For the first time since Daisy has known her, her mother looks scared. Nervous even, her hands are shaking. ''I should have known that this would happen, Daisy I'm so sorry''. Daisy grips Jiayang's shoulders tightly. ''Mom what's happening? What are you sorry for?'' ''Our people, sweetheart they've mutinied against me. They hate that you and Ward are here''.

　

On the other side of the island Shield agents are fighting for their lives. But the powers the Inhumans have, are no match. They lose quickly and are taken captive, even Coulson, Bobbi, but not May. No May has a different agenda and slipped away after the threat was taken care of. She has to find Daisy, she's the only one who can. Because Ward has been taken captive as well, and is currently being thrown the ground, his head landing with a mean blow to the side. He's out cold. But May knows his plan, just like he knows hers. The objective? Get Daisy out.

　

And blow the Afterlife to peices. Hydra won't be responsible this time, it will be Shield. And they don't take to kidnapping their agents very well.


	18. It's Been A Long Time Coming & This House Is Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '''Reason, ruling alone, is a force confining; and passion, unattended, is a flame that burns to it's own destruction''.  
> -Kahlil Gibran, The Prophet-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore this chapter.  
> Feel free to tell me how you feel about this one!

''Daisy this isn't what we need to be doing. We need to find Lincoln and leave''. ''Mom I am not leaving Ward here, or anyone else for that matter. We have to find them''. Daisy and Jiayang are hiding beneath a few trees, there have been no signs of life for ten minutes. ''Besides Lincoln could be apart of this, we can't trust him''. ''Lincoln would never''- ''Mom I need you to understand this because I am only going to say it once. You can't trust anyone anymore, these people turned on you, they are not your friends and they will kill you''.

　

Jiayang hangs her head. ''I just don't understand why, we were doing so well. There isn't any reason they should hate you and Ward so much''. ''We were Hydra, people don't forget that''. May appears out of nowhere, one minute it's Daisy and her mom, and the next the Calvary is standing next to them. ''May? Thank god''. Daisy hugs her. ''Are you alright?'' ''I'm fine, where's Coulson? Have you seen Ward?'' May puts a hand on her arm. ''Daisy the Inhumans tried to kill us, this was a trap. They've taken Ward and Shield hostage''. Oh god.

　

''Grant? They took Ward hostage?'' ''Yes. But he has a plan, we've been working together''. This throws Daisy for a loop. ''You and Ward have been working together?'' May sighs, ''we don't have a lot of time but yes we have. When you disappeared we united with a common goal, you. Now since he's down it's up to me to get you out of here and I will. You need to get back on the plane and wait for us''. Daisy squares her shoulders, ''they took Ward. No one kidnaps my boyfriend and gets away with it''. ''Daisy''- ''I know I know no fighting, that's why you're here. You ready to find Shield and Ward?'' May smiles, brings up her gun. ''I'm ready to kick some ass''.

　

The two women turn to Jiayang who has been watching the exchange silently. ''Where would you take hostages? Is there an abandoned building somewhere, an underground prison?'' ''This is a small island sweetheart, we don't have any of those here''. ''What about caves? Any caves?'' At this Jiayang starts, ''there's one not too far from here, that's the only place I can think of''. ''How long until we find it?'' ''Thirty minutes at the most''. ''Alright, let's go''. Ward expressed his feelings to May on how he doesn't trust Jiayang, so she watches her with caution.

　

After a while May starts picking up on little things. Like the way Jiayang talks to Daisy, almost too sweet, like she's forcing herself to make pleasant conversation. And the obsessive chatter she starts about the baby. Daisy doesn't pay any mind to it, maybe she's hoping her mother will turn out to be the way she's always wanted. May isn't buying it. She also doesn't miss Jiayang's body language, too relaxed for someone who's people just turned against her, too calm and easy. Something is off here.

　

Jiayang stops, holds her hand up. ''It's right around this corner''. ''Okay May you and''- Daisy turns to look at her former SO, who is gone. Not too long after the sound of a fight breaks out, and quickly dies down. It happens three more times, an ICER is used, and then the island is quiet again. May appears, sweaty but otherwise unharmed. ''Let's go''. To say Jiayang is impressed when she sees her people who have been guarding the cave knocked out, would be an understatement.

　

The trio are crouching beside the cave wall, peeking through the entrance to get a better view. ''Daisy I don't know how deep the cave goes, but the others are coming now, they heard the fight. I'll take care of them while you and Jiayang find everyone. When you do Ward is going to get all of you back on that plane. He's plan is going to work''. ''Got it''. What May doesn't tell Daisy is that Ward set bombs all over the island, and he has the detonator. As soon as the other Inhumans come out of the cave, Daisy and Jiayang slip past them, May doesn't even blink.

　

''You and May seem very close''. Jiayang says quietly as their walking through the humid cave. In any other situation Daisy would admire it's beauty, but not now. ''She is, was, my Supervising Offier when I was at Shield. She taught me everything I know''. Daisy isn't looking at her mother so she doesn't see the jealous expression cross her face. ''She's very protective of you''. ''It's gotten worse since she found out about the baby''. ''You told her?'' ''She guessed''. ''Have you told Ward yet?'' Daisy swallows back the guilt. ''No''. ''The longer you wait''- ''I know''.

　

They turn a corner and Daisy pulls her mother back, hiding both of them behind a wall. She puts a finger to her lips, nods to the Inhumans standing guard. There are four of them and they have automatic weapons. Where in the hell did they get those? Daisy peeks over the rocks, sees Coulson and Bobbi awake and tied up. Mack is beside them, Ward is still out cold. Or he's just acting like he is, she doesn't know. Could be part of the plan she knew nothing about. The ground starts to shake. ''Is that Shield reinforcements?'' One of them asks.

　

Daisy shoves herself out of her hiding spot, ''no it's me''. And sends a burst of power their way, knocking them back and rendering their weapons useless. Shield doesn't waste any time and soon all of Inhumans are unconscious, Daisy makes quick work of untying their hands and feet. ''You guys okay?'' ''We're fine. Thanks''. Ward still hasn't moved. Daisy gets on her knees in front of him, frees him from the ropes. ''Grant?'' She takes his face in her hands, strokes his cheeks. He opens his eyes slowly. ''Hey. It's okay, it's me''. ''Skye''. ''Yeah''. Her and Mack help him stand up. ''You okay D?'' ''I'm good. Coulson May might need your help, I'd take Bobbi too'', ''Got it''.

　

Mack, Ward, Daisy and Jiayang are left, Mack tells her Shield has sent out a strike team and their on the way. Jiayang doesn't take too kindly to this. ''A strike team? That isn't necessary''. ''You're people just tried to kill all of us, Shield doesn't tolerate something like that. Especially since the Director's life was put in danger''. Daisy turns to Ward, ''how are you feeling?'' ''I'm fine''. ''You sure?'' ''Yeah, let's get out of here''. He takes her hand and they all leave the cave. ''May said you had a plan''. Daisy whispers. ''I do''. ''Why didn't you tell me you and May were working together?'' He looks down at her, ''didn't think I had to''.

　

Jiayang and Coulson are standing in the sand, she's apologizing profusely. ''It's alright, you didn't know''. ''Coulson she's lying''. Daisy gapes at her boyfriend, takes her hand out of his. Jiayang scoffs at Grant, ''excuse me?'' Ward is angry when he responds, ''you tap your fingers against your leg when you lie. Coulson she knew about this, I believe it was all staged''. ''I agree with him Phil''. May says, standing next to Ward. Daisy steps away from both of them. ''What the hell is wrong with you two? She had nothing to do with this''. ''Skye''- ''Shut up Ward. Why can't anyone understand that she's my mom? That's she changed, she didn't do this''.

　

Jiayang suddenly turns emotional, says she needs a moment. Coulson grants it to her, Daisy follows after glaring at all of them. Coulson approaches May and Ward, ''you two really think she's lying?'' ''Yes. There's something odd about this whole thing''. Coulson nods, ''I agree. Ward take your position, May and Mack go back to the plane. Bobbi and I will wait for Daisy''. No one needs to be told twice.

　

''Mom you okay?'' Daisy follows her mom out into the ocean, the water just barely brushing their thighs. ''You don't think I planned any of this do you?'' Daisy takes her by the shoulders, ''of course not. Look Ward is just being Ward okay? He doesn't trust very easily. I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that''. Jiayang tears her gaze away from the clouds to look at her daughter, and her eyes grow misty. ''Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry for everything''. Daisy pulls her close, hugging her tightly. So she doesn't see the Inhuman approaching her behind. But Jiayang does, and she does nothing to stop him.

　

Suddenly Daisy feels an arm wrap around her throat, before any pressure is applied, she hears a shot ring out, and the weight is suddenly gone. Daisy turns to find an Inhuman with a bullet in the back of his head. Doubt starts to cloud inside of her brain, Jiayang had to have seen him. She had to of known he was there, why didn't she warn her daughter? Or tell him to stop? ''Mom?'' It's as if Daisy is back on that platform all that time ago, there's no love in her mother's eyes anymore. ''Lincoln told me what happened at the Providence base, with Ward. How he played you, I found in interesting, thought I would try it out''.

　

What? What does that even mean? What's going on? Jiayang starts laughing. ''I didn't think it would be so easy, that you would fall for it without a fight. Figured you'd been betrayed too many times to see through it, guess I was wrong''. Shock. Hurt. Anger. Fear. All of these things are playing out in Daisy's veins. She finds herself unable to move. Jiayang was playing her. Jiayang was playing her. Jiayang was playing her. Jiayang was playing her. This whole damn time. But it doesn't make any sesne. Why? Why would she do that? What's the reason?

　

Her mother knots her fingers together, stares to the sun. ''You see when I was brought back from the dead Sasha told me about how you went back to the Afterlife. And also how it was your fault it was destroyed, you're the reason so many of my friends died. Everything I worked for, everything I built was all gone, all because of you. It was Hydra that blew it up, before your precious Ward took over. They hate Phil Coulson and they knew you were there, what better way to make him suffer than kill his favorite agent? You did this Daisy, all of their blood is on your hands. And you don't deserve to live for that''.

　

Jiayang pauses like she has all the time in the world. ''I knew I'd never get close to you if I was the same person, so I dug deep and became the mother you always wanted. And it paid off, Ward was right, this was all staged. In a few minutes you'll be dead and all will be well''. Jiayang pulls her daughter in her arms for the last time, whispers in her ear, ''Cal isn't here to save you''. Daisy never sees it coming until it's too late. Jiayang takes the knife she's been hiding for days, and plunges it into her daughter, Daisy dodges at the last possible second, so it ends up not in the center of her chest but close to it.

　

Jiayang doesn't even have time to register her victory, before a bullet finds it's home in her head. She falls into the water beside her daughter, her death being final. Blood is filling up the sand. Coulson and Bobbi are unaware of what's happened until Grant comes sprinting down the cliff he was stationed on, dropping his sniper rifle in the process. ''Ward what's going on?'' No answer. He just runs past them, panic quick in his steps. Coulson and Bobbi jog after him. They are not prepared for the scene waiting for them.

　

Ward is kneeling next to Daisy, her face in his hands. "Skye?" His world jerks to a halt. Everything that he is and everything that he was stops. Because all that matters now is the blood. The blood that's spilling out onto the sand, the same blood that has kept her alive and with him all this time is flowing like a river into the ocean. Her life is literally slipping in between hands again and he has to push through that day, steady his hands and get the mission done. Get her out of here. He promised he would. Grant plugs the wound with his hand after observing it. The Specialist in him has already analyzed it, it's not good, she's lost too much blood.

　

She'll die in minutes if she doesn't get medical attention. It's Kara all over again only it's not because this is Skye, his Skye, the woman who loved him when no one else did, who's eyes are the most beautiful thing in the world. And she can't not look at him anymore. "Grant". Her lips are scarlet and her words thick, "Skye I'm getting you out of here". "Tell me how bad it is". He lies because he does not want to frighten her, and he wants to believe it himself. "Not bad, I'm going to get you to Simmons and you'll be fine baby". Gently, like he scooped up Peanut when he first held her, he lifts Skye in his arms and hauls ass to the plane Coulson screamed in his ear was landing. "Grant". Nothing more than a whisper now and his heart freezes. "I can't die, I have, I have to tell you something". She goes limp and he can't breathe.

　

He hasn't moved for hours. Since Simmons and a medical team took her in the back room of a Shield hospital when they got off the plane, since they told him under no circumstances could he see her. That if he wanted her to live he'd stand the hell down. Her blood soaks his clothes, the fabric sticking to his skin. He smells like her perfume, gun powder and death. He'd know the scent of death anywhere, it's been clinging to him half his life. Someone, Fitz he thinks hands him a tissue. Was he crying? Ward never cries. "She'll be alright". There's a shift in Fitz's voice when he lies, does he know that? He should really work on that in the future. Ward waits and waits and waits. For his life to either continue, or end.

　

The Director of Shield has just gotten word that the Afterlife has been taken care of, that the bombs planted went off smoothly. It doesn't make him feel better. He is sitting in the hospital on a couch that smells like disinfectant spray, waiting to hear if the woman who's like a daughter to him is going make it. May is sitting next to him and together they are watching Ward. He's standing still as a statue, arms crossed. ''She's going to be fine''. ''I should of been watching her May, this is on me''. ''It's not anyone's fault''. A doctor comes out, blood on his shoes. ''How is she?'' Ward demands. ''I'm sorry, it's not good. Are you her family?'' A forced nod from Grant.

　

''We'll try to make her as comfortable as possible, but I would prepare yourselves''. This is when Ward loses it. When he breaks. When the ticking time bomb inside of him goes off. The room catches on fire, walls are punched, windows are shattered. ''Ward''. He slams himself against a cracked wall, slumps down and sobs into his knees. He can't. He can't lose her. She's his life, she's everything to him. He can't live in a world she isn't apart of. This mission wasn't supposed to turn out this way, he was supposed to save her. He failed Skye.

　

_''You have to fight that weakness inside you''._

　

And for once, Ward wishes that he would of listened to Garrett about weakness. Otherwise Skye wouldn't be here. It's his fault, all of it. Heaven can't help them now.

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

 


	19. You Knew What It Was He Is In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear''.  
> -C.S. Lewis, A Grief Observed-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of emotions in this chapter.  
> Leave a comment if you'd like! I love them!

Prepare himself. That's never been a problem for Ward. He doesn't have to think about it anymore, his body is so accustomed to change he could do it in his sleep. But not this time. No. No Ward can't prepare himself to lose Skye, it shouldn't even be possible. None of this should have happened. The mission should have gone smoothly, the woman he loves should not be dying in the hospital because he wasn't fast enough. Ward hates himself, this is his fault.

　

He had a gun in his hands, he knew Jiayang did nothing to stop the Inhuman when he was about to attack Daisy, that was a red flag. But he didn't honestly think Jiayang would do something like that again. Granted he didn't trust her, but this is all beside the point. Ward wasn't fast enough, he should have seen all of this coming. And now he's paying for it. His entire world is going to crumble and he's powerless to stop it. ''Ward how do you want us to proceed? I know you're all Daisy has''- Grant gets up from his position on the wall. Glares at Coulson.

　

''We're not having this conversation''. Ward ignores every agent crying in the small waiting room, ignores that each person here Daisy has touched their lives somehow, none of this is fair. But he learned a long time ago that life is a bitch and all it does is take and take and take. Fitz approaches him, puts a hand on his shoulder. They've been through a lot him and Fitz, but there's no comfort here. Coulson wipes his eyes, glances at May. ''Did you see what happened? You had a better view than any of us''. ''Jiayang stabbed her. That's what happend''. There's white hot rage building in his skin. He would shoot her again if he had to.

　

''Why would she do that?'' Bobbi wonders aloud. ''Doesn't matter anymore''. Mack who has been silent since he saw his partner bleeding out in Ward's arms, speaks up. ''I don't believe the doctors, this is Daisy. She'll make it''. But Mack wasn't there the last time her life hung in the balance, he can't possibly imagine what's going through the orginal six team member's minds right now. He's lucky. The thoughts are dark and filled with blood. The turn their heads when Simmons opens the doors, she doesn't have to say a word. Ward can tell by the look on her face.

　

''She isn't doing well, the wound is deep but the doctors are doing everything they can''. She doesn't look at Ward when she says this, just takes a seat beside Fitz and lays her head on his shoulder. Grant can't do this. He can't stand here and do nothing. He leaves the room, blindly walking until he finds himself in the hospital chapel. It's small, nothing fancy. A few pews, a podium, a few candles are lit. Grant can't remember the last time he's been in a place of worship. Maybe when he was a kid and his mother dressed him and his brothers up in stiff shirts and tight khaki pants.

　

Grant intended on going outside, punch a few cars maybe. Channel his rage somehow. He doesn't deserve to be in a church. Doesn't deserve to sit in one of the pews and fold his hands. He's not a good man, a murderer shouldn't be able to pray to God. But he does. Something inside of him aches and presses down onto his ribs and he can't breathe. He can cry, he's never cried this much in all his years. Ward isn't the kind to cry, Garrett said it didn't make him a man, it made him a coward. So Ward prays, and prays and prays.

　

Holds his knuckles so hard together they feel as if they are going to burst. He's asked God the same thing over and over until he's sure his lips are going to bleed. _Please let her be okay. Please let her be okay. Take me instead. She deserves to live I don't. Please let her be okay. Please let her be okay. Take me instead. She deserves to live I don't. Please let her be okay. Please let her be okay. Take me instead. She deserves to live I don't. Please let her be okay. Please let her be okay. Take me instead. She deserves to live I don't._

　

A hand on his shoulder makes him jump for the first time in a long time. He's never caught off guard. ''It's me. Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt''. May whispers and takes a seat behind him. Grant says nothing, just lays his forehead in his hands on the pew. ''You know when Daisy joined Hydra I thought it was because you tricked her into somehow, that you preyed on her feelings for you and exploited them. I never thought in the slightest that she went looking for you because on some level she missed you. It wasn't all about revenge, she loved you, even then''.

　

''If you're trying to help it isn't working''. ''The point that I'm trying to make is Daisy is strong, she's one of the good ones and Mack was right, I don't believe the doctors. There's a possibility she'll make it through this''. Ward clears his throat, glances at a cross on the wall. ''Do you believe in God?'' May doesn't answer for a long moment. ''I don't know. But if he saves Daisy from death again, I just might''. Together they wait for another hour. Not moving or speaking, just listening to each other breathe, both hoping for the same thing.

　

The doors to the chapel burst open two hours later, Ward and May stand immediately. Simmons is out of breath, tears streaming down her face. But she's smiling. Smiling so big and on the brink of hysterical laughter and a tiny glimmer of hope rests in Ward's chest. ''She's alright. She's stable and breathing on her own. She's alive''. Ward's knees buckle and he grabs the pew for support. Simmons comes up to him and hugs him, he cries into her shoulder. His Skye is okay. His world starts to turn again.

　

Daisy wakes with a slow numb feeling all over. There are bright lights and beeping and she knows immediately where she is. Hospital. She's alive. The second thing is she remembers Ward carrying her to safety, he's alive he's okay. "Daisy? Daisy can you hear me?" She recognizes that voice. Simmons. "Simmons". "That's right I'm here. Can you open your eyes for me?" The glare of the lights burns but she fights it, she has to see her friend's face when she asks her the next question. "Simmons, Simmons the baby. Is he okay?" Jemma smiles, tears in her eyes. "Yes he's fine. Daisy you lost a lot of blood and your wound was very deep. If Ward hadn't of gotten you to us when he did, you would have been dead in seconds". "He's okay, he's okay". If she's crying she can't feel it, Jemma takes her hand.

　

"I want Grant". "It would be wise to wait"- The walls shake, "I want him now". Simmons sighs in defeat. "Alright I'll go get him, but he can't stay for long. You need rest". If Daisy could laugh she would, there's no way they're going to be able to move Ward from her side after he sees her. It feels like an eternity that she waits, hand on her belly. Greatful so greatful that they are both alive. _Daddy saved us little guy, we're okay because of him._ And suddenly Daisy can't remember all of the reasons why she didn't want to tell Grant.

　

She can hear him running down the hall, she meets his eyes as he comes into the room, the expression on his face makes her cry. He's standing over her, hands cupping her face. "You're okay". "I'm okay". And suddenly he's crying into her chest and she needs to comfort him but her limbs won't move. "I love you, I love you so much". She feels his lips moving across her skin and she's warm all over. Now. Now is the perfect time to tell him. "Grant". He looks up at her and she kisses him slowly, he tastes like salt and blood. That's when she notices his clothes and she swallows down the bile in her throat. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, that I wasn't fast enough Skye"- His voice is tortured, pained, it makes her chest tighten. "Ward it's okay". "No it's not, you're lying in a hospital bed because I didn't"- She covers his mouth with hers, he doesn't relax. "Grant I'm in here because of me, because I made the wrong choice. But I need you to relax for a minute okay?" Her throat is scratchy and he hands her a cup of water, it's shaking.

　

She wants so much to touch his face, soothe his skin and wipe away the panic and adrenaline that's threatening him. "I need you to be calm and clear headed for a second". He obeys in an instant, looking as if he doesn't have a care in the world. And she would believe it, if tears didn't stain his cheeks and his hands weren't covered in her blood. "You're going to be mad at me and you have every right, I was stupid for not telling you and going out into the field". Daisy takes a deep breath. He takes her hand knowing she needed his support, she smiles. There are stones in her teeth and her veins turn cold, her stomach filled with thousands of butterflies because she's so nervous for reasons she doesn't understand. "Grant, I'm pregnant".

　

Grant Ward can disable a bomb in a second, fire a gun in less time than that, he can kill a man with a twitch of his thumb. He controls fire from his palms and nothing scares him anymore, his demons are on a leash he now controls. He's terrified of nothing and no one. Until now. He hears the words come out of her mouth and they don't sink in right away, when they do he is filled with so much fear he feels like he's going to vomit. He doesn't know the first thing about being a father, never had one in the first place to look up to. Garrett doesn't count for obvious reasons. He gives into his fear until he sees the expression on Skye's face. She's scared. And she needs him. She needs him to be the rock of support he's always been, so he is. And he's crying again because he never thought he would be a father, doesn't deserve to be one.

　

But the woman that he loves is carrying part of him and he's petrified and happy all at once. "Ward I need you to tell me everything is going to be okay because I'm freaking out over here". "Everything is going to be okay, I promise". And her worries ease because he never breaks a promise to her. Until she falls asleep he talks to her, about how great of a mother she's going to be, baby names, he doesn't care if it's a boy or a girl as long as they are healthy and happy. He does want them to have Skye's eyes and be just as pure and good as her. It terrifies him to his roots thinking his son or daughter would turn out like him. Daisy tries to tell him it doesn't work like that, but he doesn't believe her. He promises her that he will protect their child no matter what, and he will always be with her, never leave her side again.

　

"You're going to be an amazing father Grant Ward". And her eyes flutter closed, her breathing even. "I love you Skye. Thank you, thank you for giving me this life I never thought I would have". After he kisses her lightly, he turns the chair so the back of it is pressed against the wall. Now he can see the room and everything in it, the doorway which is filled with his original team. They are all crying, everyone except May of course. But there's happiness somewhere in her expression. Ward knows that they have been standing there for the entire conversation. They have seen him at a weak point. Garrett's voice is in his ear now, scolding him for being weak and letting someone see it. And for the first time in his life, he ignores him. Shuts down his dead mentor and let's it go.

　

He does however stand guard over the love of his life, he doesn't sleep or eat or move until she wakes up. Ten hours later Mack, who has earned Grant's trust walks in. "You're going to kill over you know". "I'm fine". "I'll take a turn okay? You can shower get some food, some sleep and I'll watch her". He's about to refuse when Fitz and Simmons back him up, and honestly Ward is too tired to argue. A few minutes later he's freshly showered, downing a sandwich and is holding Daisy's hand in his own. He falls asleep soon after. Ward wakes with a start when he feels a hand in his hair, he soon realizes it's Daisy and he relaxes. Lifts his head from the side of her hospital bed and smiles. "Hey robot". "Hey. Do you need anything?" "Water". While she's drinking Simmons checks her over, says everything is fine.

　

May and Coulson enter the room, worry pouring out of them. "How are you feeling?" May asks, putting her hand on Daisy's forehead. "Sore". Daisy looks at Grant, "what happened? I don't, I don't remember". A look passes between Shield and Ward. Coulson takes over as he always does. ''What do you remember?'' Daisy's eyebrows furrow as she concentrates. ''I remember the Afterlife being ambushed, and you were all taken captive. Is everyone okay?'' ''Everyone is fine Skye''. Ward kisses her forehead.

　

Before she can continue a few doctors walk in and scold May and Coulson, saying only one vistor allowed and they don't care that Phil is the Director of Shield. ''We'll talk later''. ''Okay DC''. He takes Daisy's hand. ''I'm so glad you're okay''. May winks at her and they both leave. Daisy turns to Ward who buries his face in her neck. ''Ms. Johnson we'd like to go over the extent of your injuries when you're ready''. ''I'm ready, hit me''. Daisy realizes that she can't remember how she was injured. Apparently she was stabbed but has no recollection of it.

　

When the doctors leave after assuring her it's normal for some patients to not remember their accidents, she questions Ward. ''Tell me what happened''. A sad look comes into his eyes. ''I don't think that's the best idea right now''. ''Sir! Sir you can't go in there!'' Daisy hears one of the nurses yell. Ward springs to his feet, tense and ready. Lincoln appears in the doorway, breathes Daisy's name. ''Do not come any closer''. Grant's voice is steel and sharp.

　

''Daisy I had nothing to do with what happened at the Afterlife, you have to believe me''. Lincoln's clothes are full of sand and he has a nasty gash along his eyebrow.''Ward calm down, let him pass''. Ward doesn't move and Lincoln tries to move past him. Big mistake. In half a second he's pinned to the wall, Ward's hand on his throat. ''Grant! Stop it!'' Daisy yells, Ward doesn't listen to her. ''Did you know?'' He growls in Lincoln's face, ''no I didn't''. Lincoln's left eye twitches when he lies. It doesn't twitch.

　

With a sigh Grant releases him and stands next to Daisy's bed. ''Are you okay?'' ''Does she look okay Sparky? No she's not, and you don't need to be in here. You have five seconds to go back to where you came from''. May comes jogging in with a nurse behind her, ''Lincoln you can visit later but right now you need to let Daisy rest okay?'' The expression on the other man's face doesn't sit well with Ward. At all. Once everyone is gone Ward relaxes and sits on the edge of her bed.

　

''I'm tired''. She tells him, her eyes growing heavy. ''You can sleep. I'll be here when you wake up''. She smiles, ''I love you''. ''I love you Skye''. He bends down to kiss her. ''We're going to be parents''. He smiles against her lips. ''I know''. ''I'm scared''. He opens his eyes, brushes his knuckles across her cheek. ''I'm here. You don't have to be scared''. They don't speak for a moment, just stare at each other. Daisy can see the relief pooling and tugging at his features. What would he have done if she didn't make it?

　

Ward admires the way his shoulders aren't slumped with stress, for the moment anyway. Skye is alive. She's okay. She's going to be a mother and he's going to be a father. Their baby against all odds has survived this, everything is going to be okay now. As soon as Daisy is well enough to leave the hospital he's taking her home, life away from it hasn't treated them well. And as she's falling asleep he promises that she will always be safe, and that he will never fail her again.

　

　

　

　

　

　

　


	20. I'm Sorry For Breaking Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy finally learns what happened at the Afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy! I love the comments you guys leave!
> 
> I own nothing, all characters belong to Marvel.

''Daisy I promise I had no idea about everyone revolting against Jiayang, I would have told you if that were the case. You believe me don't you?'' Daisy has been in the hospital for three days and Lincoln has just now been allowed back to see her. Neither Shield nor Ward trusts him, so they have been watched since he walked in. ''Yeah Lincoln I believe you''. Because she knows he still has feelings for her, he couldn't hurt her. He sighs in relief, ''thank you. I would never put you in danger''.

　

Daisy's memory is still fuzzy, she doesn't remember being injured and everyone is mute on what happened after she was attacked. ''What happened to the Afterlife? To the other Inhumans?'' ''Coulson didn't tell you?'' Coulson tells Lincoln to shut up, but he's ignored. ''Daisy there were bombs all over that island, once you were in the clear it was destroyed. There's nothing left''. ''And all of the Inhumans who were unconscious?'' Daisy has a sinking feeling in her stomach, she begs for history to not be repeating itself.

　

''A Strike team went and picked them up''. ''And my mom? Do you know anything about her?'' Daisy isn't looking at Ward or Coulson, so she doesn't see the look they share. ''Sorry I don't. But when I find something I'll let you know''. ''Thanks''. ''Of course. Do you need anything before I go?'' ''No I'm good''. He smiles and pats her hand, says nothing more when he walks out of the room. Simmons and a few other doctors check her IV, her dressings, tells her she's doing great.

　

''Simmons when I can get up and walk around? I'm slowly wasting away in this bed''. Simmons gives her a cup of water before responding. ''We'll see how you are in a couple of days and then perhaps you can try walking around. You'll need help''. ''Think I can handle that''. Ward says, he comes to Daisy's bedside and sits on the chair. Over the past few days the changes she's seen between Shield and Ward have amazed her. No one looks at him with hate in their eyes, they are no longer tense and angry around him, they even include him in conversations. Coulson is an entirely different story however.

　

She can see the effect it has on Ward and it brings a smile to her face. He's lighter, not as paranoid waiting for the other shoe to drop. Him and Fitz have gotten back to relationship they were developing on the Bus all that time ago. It's everything Daisy didn't know she wanted, and Ward has found her crying over it on many occasions. ''Hey baby''. ''Hi''. He kisses her nose and slides his hand down to her stomach. She finds him doing that a lot now and she falls in love with him over and over again.

　

''How's my son doing today?'' His eyes crinkle at the edges when he asks her and it's the most adorable thing she's ever seen. ''He hates the food I'm forced to shove down my throat''. ''You can have solids tomorrow Daisy if you keep improving''. Daisy sticks her tongue out at Simmons and she rolls her eyes. ''I'll get you tacos tomorrow''. Her eyes light up at Ward's promise and he laughs. Her days are the same thing at the same time, an endless record that never stops repeating.

　

Wake up. Drink her breakfast. Spend time with Ward. Sleep. Drink her lunch. Sleep. And then it's night time and she can barely keep her eyes open. It's driving Daisy crazy, she's begged Mack to spring her from this wretched bed but he never budges. It's later that night when she's running her hands through Ward's hair that she tries it on him. ''Hey Grant?'' ''Yeah?'' He never leaves her alone, a constant presence at her side. ''I'm going to die here''. He lifts his head from her pillow and gives her a puzzled look.

　

''I can't just lay here and do nothing''. ''You will if you want to get better''. She groans. ''I hate hospitals''. He kisses her forehead, ''you'll be out of here in no time. Think positive, you're more than likely getting tacos tomorrow''. And that soothes her, for now. That's literally the only thing on her mind when she wakes up the next day, she keeps bugging Ward about it. And by noon she's starving. ''How are you going to get me tacos if you never leave?'' She asks Ward who is sitting next to her, reading a book Fitz loaned to him. He says nothing, just fights a smile.

　

Daisy must doze off because she opens her eyes to see Kebo walking through the door, a paper bag in his hands. ''Popeye!'' ''Hey Quake''. He returns her huge smile, she's so glad to see him. She's missed him so much. ''I will bite you if you don't hand me that bag''. He laughs and hands it to her, she's already scarfed half of one down by the time he takes a seat next to Ward. Kebo takes a moment to study his friend, he can see no other injuries besides the one covered in gauze. ''Quake you wanna fill me in on why you're in the hospital? The Director just said there was an accident''.

　

She pours salsa on a taco before answering. ''I don't really remember''. Ward then proceeds to tell him what's been going on since the last time they spoke. He doesn't know she's pregnant. ''Who the bloody hell stabbed you?'' Kebo demands, the look of pure outrage on his face. ''She doesn't remember''. Ward answers, handing her a napkin. They are silent while she finishes eating, when she's done her and Grant share a look. ''You want to tell him?'' Ward smiles, takes her hand. ''No, you can''. ''Tell me what? What's going on?'' Daisy clears her throat. ''You're going to be an Uncle''. It takes a second to sink in and then Kebo is choking on his taco.

　

He takes a sip of her water before speaking. ''You two are trying to give me a heart attack aren't you? I leave you alone for two weeks and Daisy winds up in the hospital! Ward looks like he hasn't slept in days, and both of you can't manage to walk out the door without getting shot at! My god. I can't even''- And to both Ward and Daisy's surprise, Kebo tears up, an almost dream like expression on his face. ''I've never been so happy in my whole life. You are going to make the best parents''.

　

He hugs Daisy lightly, claps Ward on the shoulder. ''Popeye we've picked you and Fitz to be godfathers''. When Ward told Fitz this morning, he cried also, and hugged Ward for a very long time. Daisy is not catholic and neither is Ward, but having god parents for thier child just seems like the perfect thing to do. Simmons and May are godmothers, Daisy has never seen a loving expression on May's face, but she did for the first time when Daisy told her this morning. Simmons dropped a stack of paper work and then cried into Daisy's shoulder. It was an emotional morning.

　

Kebo wipes his face and gives Ward a nervous look. ''Are you sure? I mean Fitz is better than I'll-'' Daisy throws her empty cup at him, he doesn't go very far but he gets the point and shuts up. He takes her hand, ''thank you''. She winks at him. ''How far along are you? Have you thought of any names yet?'' They spend the rest of the afternoon catching up with their old friend. The house is fine, Buddy and Peanut are doing well and there has been no suspicious activity at all. ''When are you two coming home?'' Kebo asks on his way out. ''As soon as the doctors release me''. ''Good, I've been so bored''.

　

Three days later Daisy is transported back to the Playground, she's allowed to walk around but hasn't been cleared by her doctors to go home yet. Simmons says in the next day or two she'll be fine. ''Are you okay? Take it slow''. ''I'm fine Ward''. They've barely taken five steps from her bunk, she's got both arms linked through Ward's. He's supporting most of her weight. Daisy feels fine, her wound manageable, her legs aa tad unsteady, but otherwise she's okay. ''Let's go to Coulson's office, Mack said everyone was meeting there''. Ward tenses, but otherwise doesn't comment.

　

They make it to Coulson's office without incident, Daisy isn't out of breath or flushed. Bobbi gives her a high five when she enters the room and May winks at her. Coulson glances at Ward and clears his throat, the atmosphere in the room suddenly growing heavy. ''Daisy would you like to take a seat?'' ''No I'm good standing''. Ward puts his arm around her waist just in case. ''I'm sure you've been wondering what happened at the Afterlife''. ''Lincoln said the Inhumans were picked up by a Strike team, what happened to them?''

　

''They're at the Fridge awaiting trail, I can't guarantee they will turn out well''. ''I understand''. She may not be happy about it, but she does. ''Have you heard anything from my mom?'' Every single Shield agent tries to play it cool, but Daisy knows. Knows that something terrible has happened. ''Daisy, she, she's dead. She's the one who stabbed you''. It's like Coulson's words unlock her brain and it all comes back in a rush, all the air leaves her lungs. She remembers her mother's cruel words, remembers the knife breaking into her chest.

　

''She was shot''. Daisy allows Ward to hold her close, to cling to him. ''Yes''. Ward is about to say something but Coulson cuts him off. ''It was me Daisy. I killed her''. ''Don't do that Coulson''. Ward says, his voice low. Daisy has not only lost Jiayang once, but twice. But this time was different. She believed her, believed that she was a different person, that she was a better mom. And now she's dead. Jiayang will never meet her grandchild, never get to hold him or her, her child will never have grand parents. That never occured to her until just now.

　

Daisy can do nothing but stare at Coulson and cry. ''Ward shut up''. Ward takes a deep breath, turns Daisy to face him. ''Skye''. He strokes her face like she's going to break in half. Maybe she will. ''I saw her hurt you, and I took the shot. I had to''. She knows in her bones that's the truth, Ward doesn't lie to her, Coulson was nowhere near her or Jiayang. And even though her mother tried mulitiple times to kill her, she could spend the rest of her life angry at her. But all Daisy feels is this ache, where Cal and Jiayang used to be.

　

''Skye say something''. How long has she spent looking up at Ward? She can't remember. ''Our child doesn't have a grandma or a grandpa''. Grant grips her shoulders tightly, hangs his head. ''I know''. ''You killed her''. ''Don't ask me to aoplogize for that''. But he will, he will if that means she won't be angry with him. ''Let go of me''. Ward does, there's hurt and self loathing in his eyes. ''I know that she deserved it, and I'm not angry at you. I just can't look at you right now''. The room is dead silent, May has moved closer to her.

　

''Mack can you help me back to my room please?'' ''Sure''. He nods at Ward and lifts Daisy in his arms, she doesn't protest. Daisy lays on her bed staring at the ceiling, Mack next to her. ''Is it normal that I'm not mad at him?'' ''I think it's because you know your mom deserved it. D she tried to kill you three times''. ''I really thought she'd changed you know? She was the mother I always wanted''. She folds, sobs into Mack's shirt. Loss weighs heavy and dark inside of her. Daisy isn't sure if she hates Jiayang or herself more. It's pretty even at this point.

　

Daisy allowed herself to be taken advantge of, allowed Jiayang to play her. She had a point though on the beach, you'd think after how many times Daisy has been screwed over, she would have recognized what it looked like by now. It doesn't matter now. After a while Mack asks if she needs anything, she says her dad and that makes her cry all over again. He's a ghost just like Jiayang is. Part of Daisy knows she should want to see Ward, he's probably beating himself over this.

　

But she can't. Not yet. Daisy needs to process the fact that her mom was alive two weeks ago and now she's ashes floating in the ocean, and her last action in this world was attempted murder. Daisy wonders if there's a heaven or a hell, which one her mom is in right now. If there's even such a place. ''Daisy?'' ''Yeah?'' She blows her nose, looks at Mack. ''You survived last time, you will again. And I'll be here to make sure you do''. Her partner is going to make the best Uncle in the entire world.

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　


	21. Are We In the Clear Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kebo should have stayed at the Playground.   
> Daisy misses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments you guys leave, I love them so much.  
> Keep them coming!

''You waited nearly a week to tell me about my mom''. Ward has been sitting on the edge of her bed for ten minutes now, saying nothing. He knocked on the door a few minutes ago and Mack made a hasty retreat. ''You nearly died, I didn't want to add to that''. ''But you let me think she was alive all this time!'' He pauses. ''Did I give you any indication that she was? I never said to you that I knew she made it off that island''. ''That's not the point''. ''How long did you know about the baby?'' He asks her minutes later. ''Why?'' ''Did Simmons tell you when you woke up or did you find out sooner?''

　

He knows something, Daisy feels guilt run up her spine. She doesn't answer him, just picks at a stray string on the bed spread. ''Jiayang told me the day I arrived at the Afterlife''. ''So when you and Lincoln met with Shield''- ''I knew and didn't tell you''. He sighs, doesn't look at her. ''Why not? Why did you wait?'' ''I don't know''. Ward shifts closer to her. ''I thought we knew better than to lie to each other''. Daisy glances at him, the hurt is back. ''I was afraid okay?'' ''Of what? Of me?'' There's outrage and self hatred on his handsome face.

　

''No, not of you. God no''. She forgets momentarily about what he's done and cups his face. ''You are going to make the best Father Grant, but I didn't tell you because I knew you'd doubt yourself and I didn't want that''. He leans into her touch, slides his lips across her palm. She loses concentration for half a second and then pulls her hand back. ''Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby, I wanted to, so much. But I was just scared and we weren't exactly on good terms at the time. But''- ''It's okay''. He interrupts.

　

Daisy doesn't know what to say to him, how to move on from this. She loves him, she's not going to leave him, and she understands that he did what he did because he was protecting her. Daisy can't exactly fault him for that, Jiayang is, was, a monster in the end. All her mom wanted was revenge, power, Grant was right all that time ago. Revenge can make people do horrible things. ''Where do we go from here Grant?'' ''I don't know''. ''You can't just expect me to be over this in a few minutes, I need time''.

　

''I understand, take all that you need''. He rises from the bed, leans down and kisses her forehead. He leaves the room and she's left crying into her pillow.

　

''Popeye we screwed up again''. An hour after Ward left the room Daisy caved and called Kebo, he always manages to pull their heads from their butts when things go bad. He sighs into the phone. ''I'm literally gone for three days and you two already managed to crap all over the happiness? What's wrong?'' He's silent as Daisy tells him, she hears him pop open a can of beer when she's almost done. ''Quake I thought of many scenarios on how this trip was going to end, and I'm proud to say that was one of them''. ''You knew Ward was going to kill my mom?''

　

''I don't know why you didn't think of it either, he's very protective of you in case you hadn't noticed. But Jiayang did try to kill you on several occasions, why wouldn't Ward take the shot as soon as he got a chance? Plus she bloody stabbed you! In the chest! If you ask me a mother like that doesn't deserve to live''. ''I know that you're right''. ''But on your end she was your mom, and despite all of the terrible things she's done, that still holds weight. Quake she would have killed you if the Director didn't get to her first''.

　

''I knew about the baby for a week and didn't tell Ward''. Kebo sighs loudly, she hears him take a huge gulp of alcohol. ''I swear you just want to be angry with each other don't you? Why didn't you tell him about Hydra junior?'' ''You know how Ward is, he's scared''. ''We're all scared Daisy, he'll be fine. Plus I think you have more of a right to be angry here, you know him putting a bullet in your mom's head and all''. ''I don't know what to do''. She pulls a pillow to her chest.

　

''Come home. In my opinion Shield is toxic to you both''. ''I was thinking the same thing''. ''Great minds Quake, great minds''. She cracks, smiles a little. ''I missed you Kebo''. ''Oh you're dropping the full name now? Must be serious. I missed you too Daisy, come home. I'm tired of sleeping all alone out here. It's creepy by yourself at night, you know Buddy brought a dead rat into the living room yesterday, it was disgusting blood everywhere''.

　

She spends the next few hours talking to Kebo and she feels lighter, more relaxed, at ease. Daisy has clarity in her blood, she wasn't angry with Ward, he did what he had to do and she understands that. The woman that her mom showed her wasn't real, she never existed, and Daisy doesn't mourn Jiayang herself, but the mother she could have been. Should have been. She grieves already for her child who will never hear Jiayang's smooth laugh or feel Cal's goodness on his or her skin.

　

May comes in later, asks if she needs anything. ''No I'm okay''. The Calvary takes a seat on the bed, brushes the bangs out of Daisy's eyes. ''If you want to talk I'm here''. ''I know''. ''Ward has destroyed two punching bags so far, I think Coulson is going to have an aneurysm soon''. Daisy gets up with May's help. ''May what would you do, if you were in my position?'' May is thoughtful for a long moment. ''I'd talk it out''. Daisy smiles, ''you hit him first''. ''You're probably right''.

　

They find Ward in the gym, Fitz is sitting on one of the pieces of work out equipment talking to Ward. He falls silent when Daisy walks in. If Grant knows she's here he makes no move to show it. ''Fitz, Simmons is asking for you''. May says after she's helped Daisy sit on a bench. Fitz comes up to her, hugs her lightly and leaves with May. Ward keeps going on the punching bag, after half an hour she calls his name. ''What did that bag ever do to you?'' She hands him a water bottle when he approaches her.

　

''Do you need anything?'' He asks her, wiping his face with a towel. He's drenched in sweat and it makes it hard to think clearly. ''I talked to Kebo''. There's hope on his face that he tries to hide. Whenever Kebo is involved with them, it usually works out in the end. ''My mom only showed me what I wanted to see, the person she pretended to be, that's who I miss. I miss the woman who gave me courage, who wanted to be a grandma. You shot her because she stabbed me, and I can't be angry at you for that''.

　

He takes a seat next to her, slowly puts his hand on hers, giving her enough time to pull back if she wants to. She doesn't. ''I'm sorry you lost your mom''. ''Sorry I didn't tell you about our baby sooner''. He holds her close and this is where she wants to be. Here it's safe, the world is gone when she has her face buried in Ward's chest. Everything just melts away when his skin is on hers. ''I want to go home Grant''. ''You have an appointment in the morning with Simmons, and Fitz told me she'll clear you''. Happiness. All of this is over.

　

They share a sigh of relief. ''It's over. We can go home''. He kisses her, ''yes we can''. The next morning Fitz was right, after an exam Simmons says she's fit to leave. ''I'd like to do a sonagram first though''. Grant's face lights up, his hands are shaking though when he helps Daisy lay down. ''Everything looks good Daisy''. They both glance at Ward, and the expression on his face makes Daisy cry. It's a mix between awe and love, there's no trace of fear anywhere. When he hears the heartbeat he tears up, and demands Jemma prints out pictures.

　

Daisy and Ward are packing thier bags when Ward's phone rings. ''Kebo we'll be home soon''. Daisy keeps folding Ward's shirts, only half listening the conversation. ''Do not call my child Hydra junior. Yes I have pictures, is there a reason for this phone call?'' He stays quiet for a while, Daisy isn't looking at him so she doesn't notice how suddenly tense his body becomes. ''Who the hell is it?'' The sheets catch on fire and Daisy looks up.

　

''What's wrong?'' Ward hangs up the phone, then throws it at the wall. ''Baby what's going on?'' Daisy has a sick feeling in her stomach, there's only one reason why he'd be this upset. Whatever it is it means they aren't going home today. ''Someone put a target on my head''. ''I feel sorry for the idiot who did that''. Grant paces the room. ''Does Popeye know who it is?''. Ward runs a hand over his face.

　

''He said he'll call me back when he has more information''. Silenty Daisy throws him her cell phone. ''Skye you should go home, I'll come back when I find everything out''. He tells her as their walking down the hall in the direction of Coulson's office. ''Not going to happen robot. If you aren't going home then neither am I''. Ward is perfectly capable of taking out whatever moron thinks they can kill him, but Daisy thought Shield would be a perfect place to help figure that out.

　

''Coulson isn't exactly going to be upset that someone is trying to kill me''. ''True but he'll help because I love you. Besides if you have a team behind you I'll feel better about you being out in the field''. He's given up trying to tell her she doesn't have to worry. Coulson and May stop talking when they walk in. ''Are you here to say goodbye?'' ''Some idiot is trying to kill Grant''. May helps Daisy into the chair in front of Coulson's desk. The Director of Shield's face cracks into a smile when Diasy tells him this.

　

''Do you know his name? I want to personally thank him for this''. ''Phil if I had a name I wouldn't be standing here right now''. ''So why are you? You and I both know you're more than capable of killing someone''. Daisy sighs. ''I want your help to track whoever this is down. It could be an Inhuman trying to avenge my mom, or an old member of Hydra I don't know. But I'm not leaving until we do''. Coulson folds his hands on his desk.

　

''How'd you find this out?'' ''I still have people on the inside of certain things''. ''Of course you do. Fine Shield will help, but on one condition''. ''What's that?'' Daisy asks, glancing at her boyfriend. ''I want a picture of that sonagram''. Daisy smiles and pulls one out of her pocket. May looks over Coulson's shoulder and in that moment Daisy realizes something. Her child won't be without grandparents, he or she's got the best ones right here. And even though her and Coulson have been through hell the past couple of years, he's still the father she's been chasing all along.

　

Ward comes up behind her, puts his hands on her shoulders. Daisy should have known this wasn't over, it never is. But she isn't mad about it, no one gets away with trying to kill her boyfriend. Whoever it is will have hell to answer to when Grant finds them, and he will. He has enemies, and with Shield no longer being a concern the possibilities are endless. But who in their right mind would go up against Grant Ward? They'll find themselves six feet under very very soon.

　

　

　

　

　

　

　


	22. Girl You Better Wake Up Girl You Better Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who put a target on Ward?   
> Don't they know who he is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my favorite thing, so feel free to leave one!  
> Thank you guys so much for reading.  
> Enjoy!

''Why didn't you have the information ready before you got here?'' Grant asks the men sitting in front of him, under the table Daisy brushes her hand across his thigh. It's been a few days since Ward found out that someone put a hit on his head, and he already has old Hydra agents lining up to help him. They're at a diner a couple of hours from where May parked the plane, Coulson wasn't too keen on the idea about Ward meeting with Hydra, but he got over it when Daisy mentioned a baby name she'd been thinking of.

　

The men stumble around on their phones for a minute, Daisy is currently drowning a cheeseburger with mustard so she is out of the loop at the moment. ''Mustard is literally dripping off the burger, that's disgusting''. Daisy glares at Kebo and throws a fry at him. After he called Ward this afternoon Ward had him on a plane and in this booth before May even set the coordinates. Kebo informed Ward that he'd been monitoring any whispers he'd heard about Ward or Daisy, if there was anything suspicious or out of character.

　

Someone put a price on Grant's head, Kebo doesn't know who, hense the meeting taking place right now. ''Sir it came from this address here, but''- Daisy sighs loudly and holds her hand out. ''Let me do it''. The Hydra goon hands her his phone, she can't remember his name but she recognizes him from one of the many warehouses her and Ward used to live in. ''Popeye are you going to eat that?'' He glances down at the piece of cherry pie in front of him before sliding it across the table at her. She grins and asks the waitress for whipped cream.

　

It takes Daisy a few minutes to figure it out, but when she does she slams the phone onto the table and sighs. ''What?'' She looks at Ward, Kebo sees the anger in her eyes and he bumps his knee with hers under the table. ''The ATCU is offering five million dollars for anyone who can get their hands on you''. Well, no one really expected that. ''The ATCU? Isn't that the organization who hunts Inhumans?'' ''Yeah''. There's a dangerous smile spreading across Ward's face. It makes the men at the table tense up, looking as if they are going to crack under pressure at any moment.

　

''Director I thought you destroyed the ATCU''. Kebo says, snatching a bite of pie while Daisy is distracted. ''I did. Skye you're the expert, how are they still around? All of the members were killed''. ''I guess like Hydra another head just keeps growing back''. In a whisper the two Hydra agents whisper ''hail Hydra'' and Kebo literally kicks them out of the booth. ''Time for you two to go''. They look to Grant and he tells them to leave, he'll call if he has anymore questions. Then it's just the three of them and Daisy has eaten all of thier food.

　

''So simple solution, storm the castle, take out the King and go home. I volunteer myself for this mission''. ''Popeye i have to find the castle first, and it's not going to be easy anymore since Coulson won't help us''. ''Oh because you killed his girlfriend right? And the Director killed her brother''. ''Bingo''. Kebo groans, ''you two couldn't stay out of trouble for two weeks could you? Maybe if you stopped murdering people things like this wouldn't happen''. ''In my defense I thought Rosalind killed Grant''.

　

Ward takes a sip of water and looks around the diner. ''The ATCU had it coming, especially since they were hunting Skye''. ''Speaking of your pregnant girlfriend, why are you out here in the open? Ward does have a price on his head and they could easily use you to get to him. And you know you were stabbed not too long ago''. Daisy rolls her eyes. ''I came for the food, and I'm pregnant not crippled you moron. Besides I feel fine. Plus, I'd like to see any of those agents even try to put their hands on me''. They both look at Ward who has fallen silent, deep in thought. Daisy can see a plan forming in his mind, his body is calm and ready next to her.

　

''Skye we're going back to the plane to find anything on the ATCU, I need to know where their base is. Kebo get a team together and wait until I call you with the location. We're not telling Coulson about this''. ''You got it Boss''. Kebo finishes his beer and stands to leave. ''Popeye please tell me you did not just abandon Buddy and Peanut''. ''I didn't. Little Ward is watching the house until we get back''. Ward doesn't seem surprised about the information, he's probably the one who asked Thomas to do so.

　

They part ways, Ward and Daisy promising Kebo to stay out of trouble until he sees them again. He has his doubts however. Ward and Daisy are driving back to Coulson's plane, Bobbi and Mack are following them. ''Here's what we do, I follow false trails to buy us some time, Kebo and the other agents had no information for us. Once Kebo gathers up a team and I secretly find the location of that base, then we tell DC''. ''Good plan, I was thinking the same thing''. She glances at his face and smiles, ''our kid is going to be so smart''.

　

''So how'd the meeting go?'' They've been on the plane for exactly three seconds before Coulson came down the stairs like he was on fire. ''It was a bust DC, just some old Hydra agents trying to get back into Ward's good graces. But I'm smart so I think I have a lead''. She pulls out her phone and hooks it up to the video monitor upstairs. Ward stands behind her and is once again impressed, Skye isn't really doing anything, but it looks like she's doing something. ''Daisy take all the time that you need. How are you feeling?''

　

She glances away from the screen, ''I'm fine, speaking of Ward can you get my medicine out of my bag?'' Her chest has started to burn, Simmons says it's perfectly normal for the wound to flare up from time to time, she's still healing. Every time she feels that small fire start to bloom though, it just reminds her that her own flesh and blood stabbed her, and it hurts all the more. Ward knowing this rubs her back as she swallows the pills, and eventually puts both arms around her, his chin on her shoulder.

　

''Was it too much for you today? You can go rest''. ''Grant I am fine, I'll tell you if I'm not''. She continues working, looking as if she's extremely concentrated on the task at hand. Coulson buys it and leaves them alone. Mack comes strolling in a few minutes later, Daisy still has her eyes glued to the screen, Ward is on his phone with Kebo. ''Tremors what is all of that?'' Daisy looks around before responding, ''nothing. Just some old files I had in my phone''. Mack raises and eyebrow, ''thought you'd be dead set on finding the idiot who's trying to kill Ward''. ''Oh I've already done that''.

　

Mack comes to stand next to her. ''Who is it? Have you told Coulson?'' ''No and you can't either. It's the ATCU''. ''Thought they were dead''. ''You and me both''. Understanding dawns on her partner's face. ''They're after him because he killed all of the higher up memebrs''. ''Exactly. Five million dollars''. Mack turns to look at Ward, ''hell I just might shoot him myself. Any idea on who the new boss is?'' ''Nope, actually I'm trying to look that up now''. The screen empties and Daisy actually starts digging.

　

It ends up taking hours. She's falling asleep in the chair she's been curled up in, Ward shuts off all of the electronics around her. ''I'm not even tired''. She complains when Ward lifts her in his arms, he smiles and kisses her temple. ''You can try again in the morning, you're not wasting your energy on me''. Daisy opens her eyes long enough to say, ''there's another way to waste my energy''. But she's down for the count as soon as Grant lays her in their bed.

　

*

_Daisy puts the small hula girl knick knack she had on the Bus onto the window seal of her new home. It shakes in the sunlight and she smiles before turning back around. Her Kebo and Ward have gotten everything put together in three days. Furniture is in every room, there's a fire going, she's never lived in a house with a fireplace. They really haven't slept since Kebo came down with everything they needed, three days have been filled with lots of caffeine and alcohol. Currently Ward is outside gathering the last few boxes out of Kebo's trunk._

_Daisy only had one box to pack up and duct tape closed, she stopped being sad about that a long time ago. Grant only had four, a few books from one of his safe houses and clothes. Everything is new here, nothing tainted by Shield or Hydra except for themselves. ''I think we should paint the kitchen red''. She tells Ward when he comes through the front door and slams it shut. He smiles at her, it's still so nice to see him smile. ''Whatever you want''._

_''Bed is done, try not to break it''. Kebo comes out of the master bedroom with a screw driver in one hand a beer in the other. ''Popeye what do you think about a red kitchen?'' ''Quake I haven't slept in days, do you really think I care what color your bloody kitchen is?" He lays face down on the couch and ignores Daisy when she tells him to get up. Grant unloads the last box, pulls her into their bedroom and shuts the door. ''You missed one, it's yours''._

_They sit on the bed, no linens yet just a mattress and a headboard, Ward cuts the tape off with a pocket knife. ''Oh it's my stuff from my bunk in the Playground, forgot Coulson put it in storage when I went to Hydra. How did you get this?'' Daisy doesn't even remember telling him where Coulson put it, she'd actually forgotten all about it. Everything in this box is before the attack on the Afterlife, when she and Shield were still family._

_''I have my ways''. Daisy opens it and spills out the contents. There's not much, a picture of her with Fitz and Simmons, one with her and Trip. She stops when she sees Trip's smiling face, like he's hasn't got a care in the world. Her fingers brush over her lost friend, she still misses him so much. Some days she still finds herself looking for him, wondering where he is and what he's doing. Another picture of her with Cal, once she swallows the lump in her throat and moves on._

_There a few shirts, some jeans. The surprised look on Ward's face makes her pause, ''what?'' He holds a balled up wrinkly shirt, one that's entirely too big for her. It's one of his old Henleys that she stole from his bunk right before Coulson burned all of his clothes. She'd forgotten she had it. ''You stole my shirt?'' She snatches it from him, ''it was right after I found out you were Hydra, and I, I don't know I just needed it''. She doesn't tell him that she used to sleep in that shirt every night. That even though she hated him, a part of her couldn't let go._

_''I love you''. He tells her, holds her face and kisses her sweetly. ''You're not getting this shirt back''. They eventually decide that they probably need sheets and food, so they drag Kebo off the couch to go shopping. It isn't until her and Ward are making their very own bed, she's marveling at the fact that they have an actual house together, an actual master bedroom and a bathroom. This is real. They are finally getting the happy ending they so greatly deserve. Daisy has never wanted anything more in the world._

_''I love it here. Let's never leave okay?'' Daisy tells Ward, he runs his finger tips along her spine. ''Okay, deal''. Night has fallen, moonlight is leaking through the curtains, falling on their bare skin. ''Why did you keep that shirt Skye?'' She buries her face in his chest, kisses his shoulder. ''I hated you, I really did. But I couldn't deny not even then that I had feelings for you, that I wished you were still with me. You weren't there, but that stupid shirt was''._

_He lifts her chin up to face him. ''I'm sorry''. ''I know''. ''I will never leave you again''. She smiles and kisses him, praying that this beautiful life they've found lasts._

*

　

Daisy wakes and makes a run for the bathroom, she spends the rest of the morning with her head in the toliet, all the while cursing Ward who has been holding her hair and bringing her water. ''What can I do?'' She's suffering and he feels awful. ''Coulson has gingerale in his bunk, go get some''. May comments after Ward lets her in the bunk. He does and May takes a seat next to Daisy on the floor. ''You maybe fooling Coulson but not me. Who's after Ward?'' Daisy takes a sip of water before responding.

　

''The ATCU''. ''How is that possible?'' ''Cut off one head and another takes it's place I guess. They want him dead May, bad''. ''Who's in charge?'' ''Don't know, I'll figure it out today''. And she does. It's early afternoon, Mack, Bobbi, her and Hunter are all laying on her bed while she's hacking into every known source about the ATCU. ''Got it!'' Hunter high fives her and Daisy follows the link, when she sees the name and pictue of the new leader of the ATCU, she freezes. ''Oh my god''. ''What?'' ''Who is it?''

　

It's Ian Quinn.

　

 


	23. I'm Meaner Than My Demons I'm Bigger Than These Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy's plan to take down Ian Quinn doesn't go exactly as expected.  
> Kebo would have shot someone by now if he were around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of this chapter guys.  
> Comments are welcome!  
> Hope you enjoy

Daisy doesn't even have time to compose heself before her mind flashes back to that day. And suddenly she's that helpless girl down in Ian Quinn's basement again, the life bleeding out of her and he has no remorse for his actions. He's a heartless cold son of a bitch and she's going to destroy him. With a shake of her head she rolls off of her bed, her jaw set, she goes to find Ward. She's not that small weak girl in his basement anymore. No. She's strong, she was trained by Melinda May herself.

　

She's got powers now.

　

She can move mountians and the earth trembles under her feet, there isn't any fear in her bones anymore. Daisy Johnson is a super hero and Ian Quinn is going to regret ever setting eyes on her. She runs into Ward in the cargo bay, he's about to go a round with the punching bag but stops when he catches the look on her face. ''Everything okay?'' She hurls the phone at him, when he glances at the screen the fist at his side clenches. ''Meet the new head of the ATCU''. The plane takes a dip down, the steel shaking.

　

Grant takes a step to her, rage lighting his face. ''What's going on?'' Mack and the others have followed her down here, Daisy turns to them. ''Ian Quinn is running the ATCU now''. Shock covers the Shield agents. ''That doesn't make sense''. ''Why does a billionare want anything to do with an organization like that?'' ''Why does he want to kill Ward? Not that I blame him or anything. Did you torture the love of his life too?'' Hunter is met with a stare aimed to kill and Bobbi drags him away to the lab.

　

It's as if the scars that man left on her so long ago come to life, her stomach stings. ''I thought he was dead''. Grant raises an eyebrow. She continues, ''well I thought you might have shot him after everything that happened. I thought when you were in Cuba you might have taken him out''. Ward puts his anger to the side for now, focuses on his pregnant girlfriend who looks as if she's either going to vomit or cry. Or do both. ''Garrett ordered me not to''.

　

Whenever Garrett is involved Daisy gets this look on her face like she's just drank sour milk. ''You shouldn't of listetned. This is personal, I'm going with you when we find him''. Daisy knows how stupid that is, she knows that there is all kinds of danger out in the field, especially now that she's with child. But she can't just do nothing, this man tried to kill her because some moron told him to. ''Skye I understand that you're upset, you have every right to be. But this isn't just''-

　

''What's going on down here?'' Coulson has come down the stairs, arms crossed. ''Well? Did you find out who put a target on Ward?'' ''It's the ATCU Sir''. ''Dammit Hunter''. Daisy sighs as he comes out of the lab. ''Oh I'm sorry was that supposed to be a secret? My bad''. Coulson briefly closes his eyes, makes a noise in the back of his throat like he's in pain. Daisy can tell what he's thinking about. Rosalind. If there's guilt in her chest, she ignores it. That woman got what was coming to her.

　

''Why? What do they want with him?'' They've moved to his office, Daisy's phone is connected to the video monitor. ''We don't know. But guess who's in charge now?'' Quinn's face fills up the screen, Ward puts a hand on the small of Daisy's back. May has moved closer to her, barely concealed rage on her face. Coulson drags a hand over his face, he can see Skye now, laying on the floor blood covering her, so weak and it was all of his fault. He never should have let that happen.

　

''DC it's fine, okay? We need to focus on how we get to him. He obviously targeted Ward for a specific reason, now we find out what that is. And I have a perfect way to do that''.

　

Grant doesn't like this at all. Not one bit. Every single bone in his body is fighting this plan. He will admit it's a good one, and Daisy really isn't in any danger, but still. She's carrying his child he has a right to be nervous when she's out in the field. She's in a armored car with fellow Shield agents, but she was stabbed not so long ago so he's extremely worried. ''Babe can you hear me?'' Daisy's voice sounds through the com in his ear. ''Loud and clear''. ''You really need to calm down, I'm fine''.

　

''I'm perfectly calm''. ''Our child is going to be so sheltered, I'm afraid for him''. ''Skye. Focus please''. Ward is sitting outside a restaurant, directly across from the van Daisy is in. Hunter and Mack are with her, Coulson and May are back on the plane, Bobbi is on the other side of the parking lot in case they need her. But they won't. They all know Ward doesn't need any help. Daisy's plan is rock solid and smooth, he just hopes this doesn't blow up in thier faces. That tends to happen.

　

It took some work, hacking into security cameras, personal files, breaking all kinds of laws. But Daisy eventually found who she was looking for, Quinn's right hand man. Luther Banks. It's the closest she can get to him at the moment. Which is why they are staked out here right now, having found him and tracked him down to this location. ''So run the plan by me one more time?'' Mack, Hunter and Daisy are sitting in this van, waiting for Banks to show up to his car.

　

''We continue to follow him. He'll lead us to Quinn eventually''. ''Or we could just ask him''. There isn't an expression in the world to convey how, simple minded Hunter is sometimes. ''We wait''. ''I still don't like this Skye''. She rolls her eyes, ''just shut up and drink your coffee Ward''. Hunter reaches over her and grabs a tablet. ''What do we know about Banks anyway?'' Daisy glances down at the tablet in her own hands.

　

''He's bad news, got discharged from the Marines''. ''With cause''. ''But Quinn hired him anyway''. ''He was part of an elite anti alien task force after New York'''. ''Course he was''. ''So I still like my version of the plan''. Hunter says just as Mack was about to respond to Daisy's comment. ''I feel this should be a grab and torture kind of deal. Choke hold might not work, might have to get creative''. Ward's laugh fills their ears, Daisy herself finds it's hard to keep her composure.

　

''How about you leave the torture to me Hunter okay? He's after me, not you. Besides I have no faith you could take him, I've seen you in action''. Hunter grimaces. ''I shot you in case you're forgetting mate''. ''Both of you shut up''. Daisy commands, her stomach turning. ''D you okay?'' She makes a grab for the nearest trash can and empties out her stomach. ''Grant I'm so killing you after this baby is born''. Her boyfriend's voice switches from ice to summer. ''Are you okay? We can call this off, go back to the plane. You don't need to be here''.

　

The two Shield agents along with Daisy and Ward all start arguing about her condition until she smacks Mack on the leg, ''guys, guys''. Banks has appeared and is on his way to his car. ''Mack you're up''. Mack stands, tucks a gun in his holster. ''He's gonna go back inside when he finishes his call''. Hunter announces, they all look up to see Banks on the phone, making a move to whatever building he just came from. ''I got this''. ''Mate, no you don't''. ''Hunter stick to the plan or so help me''. Daisy says, glaring at him.

　

Daisy and Mack start talking about different ways to nab this guy, no one really paying attention, except for Ward of course. But not even he can predict Hunter's actions. ''We have to be stealthy, if he catches you we're toast''. Mack has his hand on the back door when he finally notices they are only two people in the van. ''Where's Hunter?'' ''He's an idiot. Such an idiot. He's going to ruin this plan''. Grant growls in Mack and Daisy's ear, they look up at the camera feed.

　

''Oh no''. ''What's happening?'' ''What's happening is that moron is going to expose us. Mack you need to get Skye out of here right now''. They don't have time before Hunter shoots Banks with his ICER. ''Come on!'' ''So much for stealthy''. Grant abandons his post, Bobbi as well, and together they get Banks in the van. It's a small space so Ward doesn't have to try very hard to reach Hunter. Wordlessly he grabs the Shield agent by the throat, slams him into the wall. ''Ward''- ''What the hell is wrong with you? Do you realize what could have happened just now? We could have been made, Skye is here and she's pregnant. Did that go through your mind when you tried to play hero just now?''

　

Daisy and Bobbi manage to break them up, and to calm her boyfriend down she sits him in a seat, plops down in his lap. When the atmosphere is calm again, they all look down at the floor where Banks is resting. ''And this is a good idea how?'' ''I didn't kill him I just ICED him''. ''And probably just screwed this mission. Hunter Ian Quinn could have been in that building, he could have seen all of this, you just shot his number two''. Daisy has a hand on her belly, Ward is tense beneath her. ''I honestly doubt that. Look when he wakes up we ask a few questions and then send him on his merry way''.

　

''Can I kill him now?'' Ward shifts, meaning to lift Daisy off of him, but she doesn't budge. ''Okay new plan. We keep him knocked out and bring him back to the plane and interrogate him there''. ''Coulson is going to be pissed''. Mack says. ''We'll tell him it was all Hunter''. ''Thanks for the support Bob''. She winks at him, ''anytime''. ''Guys I think he might be waking up''. Grant says, notices the twitch in Bank's eye. He's about to pull out his ICER, when Hunter bends down and punches Banks in the face. ''Okay''. ''There you go, out cold again''.

　

The ride back to the plane is silent, Grant has his hand protectively over Daisy's belly, it's something she's been catching him do lately. It makes her feel safe and loved and she turns her head to kiss his cheek. ''How are you feeling?'' ''I'm good''. She knows he doesn't mean just physcially. ''We'll talk later''. He nods and kisses her nose. ''What in the hell happened? This was not part of the plan''. Coulson cries when they step foot in the cargo bay, Banks slung over Ward's shoulder.

　

''Hunter did it''. They all say in unision, ''in my office. Ward put him in the interrogation room, you can ask whatever you like when he wakes up. Daisy are you alright?'' ''I'm fine DC, go yell at Hunter''. Soon it's just her and Mack in the cargo bay, they sit on the floor and share a bag of chips he found in the lab. ''D I promise you if Ward doesn't get to Quinn first I'll make sure he's dead''. Daisy takes a deep breath. ''I just don't get any of this Mack. Why Quinn? Why does he want to kill Ward? What's his interest in the ATCU?''

　

''Something tells me if anyone could get a man like Banks to talk, it's Ward''. He's right. Daisy's phone rings, it's Kebo. She fills him on the change of plans, tells him to stand by until they find out where exactly Quinn is. ''Roger that Quake. How's Hydra junior?'' ''He's making me miserable, I'm never going through this again''. ''You're not even that far into your pregnancy Daisy''. She gets up and walks around, keeping a look out for her boyfriend. ''I'm worried something bad is going to happen''. She confesses, it's Kebo and she can't help it.

　

''With the baby or with Quinn?'' ''Both. I'm a super hero Popeye, I stuck up billionare shouldn't scare me''. ''He did shoot you, it's normal to have that kind of reaction, Inhuman or not''. ''Guess you're right''. ''I promise nothing will happen to you or the baby. Everything is going to be fine, you and I both know then Director is going to straighten this out in the end''. Grant comes down the stairs at that moment, eyes searching for her. ''Speaking of him he's here, want to talk to him?'' ''Please. And Daisy don't worry, it will all be alright''.

　

She hands the phone to Ward and wraps both arms around him as him and Kebo talk. He's got his chin resting on her head, he's drawing small circles on her back. And she believes it. Believes Kebo, believes Ward. She will be okay and so will her child, no harm will come to them especially not by Ian Quinn. _It's okay little buddy, Daddy's got this. He won't be hurt and neither will we._

　

Grant kisses her brow. There's fire in his eyes and she knows Quinn is going to burn for this. Not just for shooting her, but for putting a target on Grant Ward's head. Quinn just signed his death sentence. The ATCU will not rise from the ashes ever again.


	24. We've Gotta Let Go Of All Of Our Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for this guys, let me know what you think!!

I will be working on a mini series where Ward dies in the other world, going with Coulson did kill him & he becomes Maveth. Daisy and Ward are still a couple when this happens, everything that has taken place in You Know the Two Of Us Are Just Young Gods has happened. They are in love, he's Inhuman. I'm really excited about this and I hope you guys enjoy it!


	25. He's So Bad But He Does It So Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shield and Ward hack into the ATCU to get Ian Quinn.  
> Also Daisy and Ward share their fears on becoming parents, and the T.A.H.I.T.I. program makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of this chapter.  
> Don't be shy, comments are always welcome!  
> I own nothing, all characters belong to Marvel.

Ward is only in the interrogation room for fifteen minutes before he shuts off the camera. Daisy and the rest of Shield are left staring at a black screen, and seconds later there's muffled screaming that they all ignore. ''Daisy any luck on finding where the ATCU headquaters are?'' ''Nope, but I'm hoping I'm on the right track. If Ward doesn't get the information then I will, give me some time''. She heads to her bunk and goes to work, already missing Grant. Which has also become a new thing recently, she can't go five minutes without him or she starts to panic. Damn hormomes.

　

Daisy throws herself into her work, spends hours and hours online and comes up with nothing. She's stressed out, starving and has to pee every ten minutes. When she's rolling off the bed to find some food the door opens and Ward walks in, not looking one ounce like he just spent hours torturing someone. ''Any luck?'' He smiles, ''Yeah. We're headed to the location now, be there in the morning. Kebo is already there, reassured me that Banks wasn't just screwing with me to stop the pain''. He takes off his shirt and jumps in the shower.

　

Daisy is half asleep when he returns, she feels a dip in the mattress and he's curling himself around her. She turns and buries herself in his chest, he's so warm and handsome and she's not tired anymore. As if reading her mind he rolls her over so he's hovering above her, captures her lips with his. Quinn, the mission, is the farthest thing from her mind until hours later.

　

''I love you''. Ward whispers, one hand moving down to rest on her stomach. ''I'm strong''. He opens his eyes to look down at her, raises an eyebrow, lets her continue. ''I'm strong, I was trained by the Calvary I can make the earth shake with my bare hands. I'm a freaking super hero, I shouldn't even know what fear feels like anymore''. Which she knows really isn't true, she's afraid every time Grant steps out of a room that she'll never see him again. She's scared that she's going to screw all of this up and be a horrible mother, that her child will hate her like Daisy hates Jiayang.

　

She's afraid of Quinn. Which is so beyond ridiculous it's laughable. ''Everyone is afraid of something Skye''. ''This mission scares me''. There's disbelief in her boyfriend's face, then understanding dawns on him. ''Ian Quinn is not going to hurt you, not again''. ''I'm not just afraid for me, I'm scared for you. I can't lose you Grant, I can't raise our child alone''. He lifts her chin so she can look at him. ''You won't have to, I promise. This will be over by tomorrow night baby. You don't have to be afraid of anything''.

　

''Am I going to make a good mom?'' Surprise at her question clouds his expression, like the idea never occurred to him. It didn't. ''Come here''. She shifts until he's on his back and she's laying on his chest. He's slowly running his fingers through her hair, does it long enough that she's on the edge of sleep again. ''You are going to make the most amazing mom in the world. You're smart and kind, patient, you're good and warm and our son or daughter is going to adore you just like I do. They're going to love you because it's impossible not to''.

　

She wipes her eyes, he kisses the top of her head. ''If either of us needs to worry about being a good parent it's me, not you''. Daisy can almost smell the fear clawing at him. ''Grant our baby is going to love you so much. He or she will be so protected and cherished, you will be the most important person in their life, Hydra junior is going to love his daddy because his mommy does, so much she can't even stand it sometimes''. He groans when she mentions the stupid nickname Kebo came up with.

　

'Not you too Skye''. ''Sorry I can't help it''. She kisses his skin, runs her finger along his ribs. ''When this is over with we need to set up the spare room as a nursery''. ''Oh can it be Zoo Animal themed? Or whales, I feel like little baby will have a thing for whales''. She doesn't have to look at him to know he's smiling. ''Anything you want. When do we find out if we're having a boy or a girl?'' ''Simmons said a few more weeks''. He runs a hand down her spine, shifts her hair so he can plant a kiss on her bare shoulder. ''A little girl with your eyes''.

　

That night at their home comes to light and she still says a son who's just like his daddy. ''Daddy. I'm going to be a dad''. She lets out a small laugh, ''a really hot Dad that all the single moms will drool over''. She gets an eye roll a poke in the ribs. ''You know you don't have to worry about this mission baby. Kebo is there with a small army of Hydra agents, Quinn won't get away. I should of killed him in Cuba, I'm sorry I didn't. I wanted to, but Garrett needed him''. ''I understand. I'm not mad at you for it''.

　

''Did Banks say why Quinn targeted you?'' ''Quinn is following the other leader's footsteps, hunting Inhumans. I don't know how he found out I was one, but something tells me this isn't just about me being Inhuman. I think it's more personal than anything. Maybe it has something to do with revenge? I don't know''. ''Revenge for what?'' ''I don't know, leaving him high and dry after Garrett died? Not including him when I ran Hydra? Who knows. It really won't matter when I kill him''.

　

''Where is the new location? I doubt it's in the city like with Jack and Rosalind''. ''Anartica''. ''Seriously?'' ''Skye it was snowing when we left Tennessee''. ''Last time you went with Shield to a base in a cold area we were going to leave you there!'' ''Coulson was going to put me through T.A.H.I.T.I. so it worked in the end''. It takes a moment for her to process that information, he's never told her that before. ''What?'' Ward, realizing this, holds her tighter to him. ''It's not a big deal Skye''. 

　

''Not a big deal? He was going to erase who you are! Take everything out that made you you and fill it with somebody else. That's not okay''. ''It happened a long time ago, I'm over it''. ''I'm not. You and I both know given the chance he would have gotten rid of your feelings for me, and that's not okay with me''. She gets out of bed, throws on his shirt and in a rush leaves the room. Ward sighs, they were so close to sleep. He pulls on his jeans and follows her out into the living area, where Coulson and May are standing.

　

''You were going to put Grant through T.A.H.I.T.I?'' Daisy rants, the glass on the table shakes. Coulson looks as if he doesn't remember even suggesting the idea, then it dawns on him. ''Not recently if that's what you mean''. ''Why?'' Daisy crosses her arms, Ward comes up behind her, puts his hand on the back of her neck. ''You know the man he is, was, and at the time you wouldn't of cared if I did so or not. If I remember correctly you used to hate him more than anyone else on this Bus, or are you forgetting how you shot him four times?''

　

''First of all it was three times, and second I don't care how horrible of a person you think Grant is, you had no right to even ask that of him. How dare you even attempt to erase who he is, that's cruel. No one deserves to live like that. What the hell is wrong with you?'' Something flashes across Coulson's face, he glances at Ward. ''Emotions running high is a pregnancy thing, right? This happened a long time ago Daisy, no need to be upset''. ''Phil''. Daisy scoffs at her former boss.

　

''I'm not upset because I'm pregnant. God. I'm upset because given the oppurtunity you were going to put someone else through all the hell you went through, out of spite out of hatred. And for the record I would have cared, I would have stopped you''. Coulson clears his throat. ''Okay. Daisy I don't know what you want me to say here, it happpened, Ward is fine. What's the problem?'' Her stomach growls and she forgets momentarily how pissed she is. ''We'll talk about this later, Grant your child is hungry''.

　

Ward tries very hard not to make a face at the meal his girlfriend is consuming right now. Is it too early for cravings? Is this a normal thing? Daisy is scooping spoonfuls of peanut butter onto slices of bacon before smothering both items in pickle slices. It's disgusting. But she's acting like it's the best meal he's ever made her so he stays silent. ''I like who I am Skye, even back then I wouldn't of let Coulson put me in the T.A.H.I.T.I. program. I thought of you when he offered it to me, I knew there was a small chance he could make me forget you. I didn't want that''.

　

Bobbi and Mack come in a few minutes later, Mack makes a disgusted expression when he sees what his partner is eating, but doesn't comment. ''Hey guys''. ''Hey''. ''Tremors we came up with a plan, I think you and Ward will like it''. She finishes the last of her bacon, ''lay it on me''. Bobbi sticks her finger in the peanut butter jar before speaking. ''Ward, Hunter and I go undercover, scope out the place for Quinn. When we find him, game over''. ''Under cover as what?'' She smiles, ''that's where you come in, hack into their system screw with 'em. We drop in as computer techs, it's not suspicious''.

　

It's smart and quiet, safer too than just storming the castle like Kebo put it. Daisy looks to Ward, who has been silent since they walked in. ''Skye disable their security cameras, if Quinn is there he'll see me a mile away. After that do whatever it takes until we can get in and get out''. She nods, ''piece of cake babe''. ''Tell Coulson I'm in''. Daisy would be lying if she said Ward going anywhere with Hunter didn't make her nervous. She doesn't believe his need for revenge just died over time.

　

They make it to the ATCU office a few hours after Ward has analyzed every single detail of this mission. He hasn't slept, just paced until he had it all worked out in his brain. Daisy walks into the bunk after using the bathroom for the tenth time, and stops, has to pick her jaw up off the floor. Because her boyfriend is wearing slacks and a plae blue dress shirt and he looks sexy as hell and she's pretty sure she's drooling. He gives her his trademark cocky smirk, ''like what you see?'' He puts on a nice jacket and walks over to her.

　

She tugs on his tie, stands on her toes and kisses him, runs her finger nails across the back of his neck. His hands are slowly inching down her back, her teeth are grazing his lower lip, and a knock on the door breaks them apart. ''What?'' ''Ready to go D?'' She sighs, ''yeah, give us a minute''. Ward smiles down at her, kisses her cheek. ''I'll be back later''. She follows him into the cargo bay where Shield is waiting. Coulson doesn't look at her. ''You have an hour tops to get in and out. Ward feel free to shoot Quinn on sight I don't care. But make him suffer''.

　

''Oh I plan on it Coulson''. Bobbi is wearing a nice paint suit and glasses, Hunter's outfit makes Daisy burst into laughter. Right before they leave Grant kisses her heavily, leaving her breathless. ''Be careful''. He cups her jaw, ''I will''. ''Because if you make me raise your spawn alone I will be so pissed''. He grins at her, bends down to kiss her nose, turns and leads Bobbi and Hunter outside. Daisy shivers as the cold wind blows through the plane. ''Alright Daisy, you're up''.

　

Her and Mack are both in the heart of the massive plane, wearing head sets so they can tell Hunter and Bobbi what to do. There's no need for Ward, he can melt into anyone he wants to be. It's too easy at this point, so natural, like breathing for him. Daisy is tapping away on the screens, in her element. She's missed this.

　

''Okay let's wake up the ATCU IT ASAP''. A few moments later right on schedule the phone beside Mack rings, him and Daisy share a grin. ''FBI cyber InvestigatedTask Force how may I help you Mr. Wilson? What exactly is going on over there?'' May gives Daisy a proud look and she winks at her. Security cameras are shot, now all they have to do is wait for Ward and Shield to get inside. Kebo on standby somewhere outside, and he's not happy about it. He's already called Daisy twice complaining about how cold he is. Daisy continues to screw with the ATCU, she hasn't had this much fun in a long time.

　

''We've already dispatched a rapid response unit to your location, please cooperate fully and I'm sure you will be fine. I can assure you they're our absolute best''. Shield is silent, Ward finally says they are in, Daisy can hear when the head of the IT department greets them. ''Listen Agent Phillips our systems check out perfectly okay we're showing no signs of a breach. I don't think you'll be necessary here I think it was a glitch''.

　

On cue Hunter laughs, Daisy is in his ear feeding him every single word he needs to say. ''Red Socks fan?'' The man asks Hunter. ''Red Coats actually''. ''Your shirt is stupid''. Ward says, Daisy is imagining him surveying the area. Hunter says nothing but Daisy is pretty sure he's shooting daggers at her boyfriend. ''This guy does not look FBI''. ''He wasn't. Dane here crashed the Pentagon's servers, Ashley Madison, he's the best consultant we have. Otherwise he'd be in jail, or I'd of shot him by now''. ''That makes two of us Agent Phillips''. Ward chims in.

　

Daisy and Coulson both glance at his watch, it's a message. ''The Blonde Brit and Murderous Traitor on approach''. Daisy raises an eyebrow, ''really?'' Coulson shrugs, ''the shoe fits''. They focus back on Ward and the Shield agents, the IT guy tells them they need a login for thier system. ''Okay Hunter type this in''. Daisy then proceeds to tell him step by step everything to do. When he is about to type the username in, Daisy sighs.

　

''Username, God Save the Queen''. Mack gives her a look she knows Ward is also wearing right now. ''Yeah I let him pick it''. Daisy and Macck get into the system and go to work, they find a lavish office in no time. ''Ward you and Bobbi are up. Found the office, north, stairs at the end of the hall, three floors up. Ringing your phone now''. Ward makes an excuse and leaves the room, Bobbi follows. ''You sure Hunter can handle himself?'' ''He'll be fine''. ''Your voice shook, that gives me no confidence''.

　

''God. How does Daisy even stand being around you sometimes?'' Daisy already knows he's smiling when he answers, ''I'm just that good''. ''Ew''. ''Guys all Hunter has to do is run his mouth and waste time until you find Quinn''. ''Oh he excels at that. Daisy?'' Boobi and Ward approach the door and she opens it for them, ''thanks baby''. ''Anytime''. Coulson rolls his eyes at the couple. ''Skye we're approaching the office now''. ''You're clear, go for it''. It's quiet for a while, no sound of a door opening, feet moving across the floor. Then suddenly Ian Quinn's voice fills her ears.

　

''Grant Ward. I was waiting for you to show up, did you really think it'd be this easy?'' ''Nope''. The sound of a fight breaks out, it's over in a matter of seconds. ''I'm impressed Ward''. ''Impressed really isn't the emotion you should be feeling right now''. Bobbi says, a tad out of breath. The office door opens, a gun goes off, there's shouting, glass breaks. Two shots go off and then it's silent again. ''Grant? Grant are you okay?'' ''I'm fine. Quinn is unconscious and all of the men on this floor are down. Coming your way Phil. Skye tell Kebo to be on alert''. ''Got it''.

　

Hunter meets them outside, Daisy hears him ask Bobbi if she's alright. ''I didn't have to do any work actually. Hot shot back there took everyone out in seconds''. ''Told you he was good''. Daisy gloats, Ward laughs. ''The best since Romanoff''. ''Can I shoot him now Bob?'' ''Do that and you're dead''. Daisy hears Kebo say, he's finally found them. ''About time you showed up Kebo''. ''Sorry Sir, I was busy keeping bullets from your direction. I assume the mission went well''. ''You're right''. ''That the son of a bitch who shot Diasy and put a target on you?'' ''Yeah''. ''Why didn't you kill him?''

　

Daisy has been wondering that too. ''Well I'd like to find out why he's offering five million dollars for my head on a plate. Then I really want him to be awake when I torture him''. ''Ah. Harboring a little anger at yourself for not shooting him right after he shot your dearly beloved?'' ''Something like that''. Shield breathes a sigh of relief at the mission being over. They can all relax now, soon the threat will be taken care of and everything will be fine.

　

Daisy and Mack take off their head sets, close the computers down. ''You ready for this Tremors?'' She hears the plane shutter as it opens. Daisy glances at May, ''I'm ready to kick some ass''.


	26. I Wonder How My Child Will Fare With Wars & Bombs & Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy is out for blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took a turn.
> 
> As always, leave a comment, they are welcomed!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, I really love this chapter.

　

Daisy watches from the windows as they take off, the ATCU headquaters slowly sink into oblivion. Kebo had planted bombs all over the area before Shield arrived, and for good measure she flexes her fingers and the building vanishes into a cloud of smoke. Ward and Kebo have put Quinn in the interrogation room a few minutes ago and are waiting for him to wake up.

　

''He was wearing a tracker, it's been destroyed and his phone has been disabled Director''. ''Nice work Kebo''. ''Thank you Sir''. Daisy turns to find Coulson looking upon the exchange between Ward and Kebo with disgust on his face. Must be the Director thing. ''Daisy, all good?'' She glances at her phone, waits until the blue lines are filled and ready before she nods. ''The ATCU's accounts have all been taken care of, thier organization has been erased. They were never here''. ''Impressive''. Coulson praises, she winks at him.

　

''Skye''. Ward calls to her, she makes her way to where him and Kebo are standing. ''What?'' Grant says nothing, just pulls her to him and kisses her forehead. She melts into his embrace, runs her nose across his neck before planting a small kiss on his skin. ''You look really hot in this''. She whispers in his ear, he laughs and takes off his jacket. ''Ugh get a room''. ''Shut up Popeye you should be used to this right now''. He ignores them and plays Candy Crush on his phone.

　

''I'm talking to Quinn too''. She tells Ward as soon as the man in question wakes up, she can see him on the moitor as he lifts his head from the steel table, blinks slowly. ''Okay''. Daisy can feel the familiar dark shadow dance and sliver into her spine, she hates Ian Quinn. And he will die, today, by her hand. She tries to block the memory out but she can't, she's not perfect at it like Ward is.

*

　

_''What did you do to him?'' She can feel when the bullet hits her skin, ice floods her. Skye has never felt pain like this before. She looks to Quinn, not believing he's actually done this. But he has. And he's walking up to her with the gun again and she can't breathe._

_Quinn takes her in his arms like he has the god given right, and puts another shot in her stomach. Skye can feel every single inch of pain flowing and pulling at her. It's red and white and there's blood everywhere. Her blood. Oh god. And then he leaves her there on the dirty ground to die, like she isn't anything, not a human being, just nothing. It is then when Skye understands the cruelty of humanity at it's finest._

_They will do anything to accomplish a goal. Even kill an innocent._

_Skye lays there, growing cold and numb. The pain has passed, which she takes as a bad sign. She heard somewhere that your life is supposed to flash through your eyes when you're dying. That doesn't happen. Instead Skye lingers on all the things she won't do. She will never meet her parents, will never marry, never have children. Never become the Shield agent Ward believes she can be._

_She finds herself stopping at Ward. His smooth clean face, those cheekbones she imagines on rare occasion running her fingers along. There's potential there somewhere, for her and him to become something. But now, now that future seems lost. He's too locked down and she's too, well, dying._

_Darkness is taking over, Skye thinks she should panic, but it never comes. Instead she recites the prayer the nuns taught her all those years ago, surprising even herself that she remembers it. Her eyes are getting heavy. The last thing she feels is hands on her face._

　

*

　

''Skye? Baby you okay?'' Daisy comes back to the present with Ward's arms around her, his eyes searching her face. She clears her throat, ''you need to teach me how you block things out so well''. He gives her a sad smile, crushes her tightly to his chest. His hand joins hers in the center of her belly, Ward links their fingers together and squeezes. Daisy knows he still feels guilty about her being shot, but it was Garrett not Ward who loaded the gun. Who gave the stupid billionare the order to take her out.

　

''You want to go first?'' He asks her when they reach the door to the interrogation room. ''No, you can. Warm him up for me''. He kisses her lightly before walking in, leaves the door unlocked. Kebo wanders down a few minutes later, he knows her entirely too well, so she doesn't have to say a word for him to know she's not okay. ''You hungry? That annoying kid with the shirt I need to steal is making food''. Daisy cracks a smile, ''I'm good. I'm sure I can find that shirt online for you''. He winks, ''I'd appreciate it''.

　

He joins her at the wall, leaning against it, pulls out a knife and runs it back and forth across his knuckles. ''What started as a simple mission turned into a dead mom and some rich dumb ass trying to kill Ward. Didn't go exactly as planned huh?'' He nudges his elbow with hers and she sighs. ''Nothing about this went as planned Popeye''. ''You must be dying inside yeah? You know if I could I'd take your place''. Daisy lays her head on his shoulder. ''I just want this to be over''.

　

''Well once this idiot is dead, it will be. I bet we'll be home tonight''. ''I hope so''. ''Buddy and Peanut miss you and the Director''. She smiles, ''I miss them too. They're going to love Hydra junior''. ''Thought of any names yet?'' ''We have one, it's for a girl though. Don't have a boy name picked out''. ''Are you going to leave me hanging? I'd like to know the name of my god child''. ''Ellie Rose for a girl''. Daisy suddenly has tears in her eyes.

　

Kebo does too and he chokes out, ''that's so beautiful''. ''I know. Rose was Ward's sister's name''. ''I didn't know he had a sister''. ''He claims she disappeared, but I think he knows where she is''. They are interrupted by a groan from the other room, it's a painful sound and Daisy thinks she hears a bone snap. ''So when are you joining the party?'' ''In a minute, waiting for Ward to make him pee himself''. ''I give it five minutes''. ''Three''. ''Loser buys drinks''. ''I can't drink you moron''. ''Oh, right. If I lose I'll buy you dinner''. ''Deal''.

　

''So you and Shield seem to be on good terms''. Daisy shrugs, ''I guess''. ''They seem peachy with Ward. Thought they all hated him''. ''I think the fact that he's the father of my child made them softer around him. It's nice to see, the biggest regret Ward carries around is what he did to Shield, to our team. I think he's finally moving past it, this trip was good for him. I don't know if Shiled will ever fully forgive him, but whatever they're doing is a start''. ''I'm glad. He was a different man then''. Daisy nods in agreeement.

　

Daisy checks her watch and sighs. ''Screw this I'm going in''. ''Good luck''. There's anger in her bloodstream, her hands spread out before her and she throws open the door, iron and steel in her bones. Ward spares her a glance, backs up and offers her a smile. ''It's not really me you should be worried about''. Ian Quinn looks up from the blood on the table and freezes. Daisy can see the tiny spark of fear in his eyes and she feeds off of it. Good. He should be afraid.

　

''Long time no see''. She saunters into the room like she owns the place, sits in the chair directly across from him. Quinn hasn't changed much, still young and care free like he has the world at his feet. Same smug aura he's always carried around. Daisy feels the need to punch it off his face. So she does. Throws back her fist like May taught her and lands it in his jaw perfectly. Just the right amount of pressure to draw blood.

　

He spits on the floor before facing her again. ''Here to prove to me your not that same innocent weak little girl I shot in my basement? Hate to break it to you sweetheart but I really don't care. I followed orders, don't regret them''. ''You're going to''. Quinn cocks his head to the side at the change in her tone. She picked it up from Ward, it's cold and hard, almost bored. But boderline dangerous. It's all rough edges and she loves how Quinn reacts to it. Sees him shrink in his chair, just a tad.

　

''Did he tell you why he's offering five million dollars for your head?'' ''Nope. We're working on it''. Ward answers behind her. ''You know I thought you'd be happy that I was trying to kill him. He betrayed Shield, followed that crazy son of a bitch who was just trying to save himself in the end. Didn't expect Shield to defend him''. ''Things change Quinn''. His eyes roam over her, the smile he gives her makes her want to vomit. ''They do, don't they? You're all rough and stone like the Calvary now. Glad I could be of assistance, help you find yourself''.

　

''Ward did you hit him in the head?'' ''No''. Daisy feels him come up behind her. ''Look Ward what can I say? I have a lot of money, you were a loose end. That's it''. ''Loose end? Garrett gave you what you wanted''. Ian folds his hand cuffed hands onto the table. ''And who said this had anything to do with John Garrett?'' Daisy and Ward share a glance. ''Look Quinn we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Pick one''. Daisy says, Ward moves away from her and closer to Ian.

　

He turns his eyes to Daisy, ''I'd rather be trapped in here with you than him''. Daisy laughs. He doesn't think she can hurt him. That she's here for show, that she isn't capable of inflicting pain. ''Ward, turn off the camera''.

　

Honestly Daisy doesn't do as much damage as she could have. They need him alive for information. And Daisy doesn't torture people, she isn't going to let Ian Quinn change her into something she's not. Grant and her leave the room, her hands hurt. ''I'll tell Coulson we need more time''. Ward leaves her and Kebo in the hallway. ''Well that didn't sound good''. ''I just flung him around a litte bit, didn't even get up from the chair''. ''That's boring''. Daisy rolls her eyes and wanders after Grant.

　

She takes a turn and goes to the kitchen, downs almost half a box of cereal before Coulson finds her. ''He didn't give you anything?'' ''Nope''. ''Do you feel better?'' ''Yup''. And she does, if that's wrong on some level Daisy doesn't care. Quinn got what was coming to him, and once Ward finds out why he was targeting him, game over. Coulson takes a handful of cereal and sits beside her. ''I didn't expect him to be tough, at all''. ''Me either. Ward is going back in there so I doubt it will be much longer''. ''You have any theories on why Quinn is doing this?'' ''Not one''.

　

Daisy thinks Garrett might be involved somehow, that he gave Quinn some last order in case something went wrong. But Ward was his protege, he wounldn't want to cross him off. Right? It takes half an hour for Ward to come back to her, and to all of Shield's surprise, his has Quinn with him. ''Ward what are you doing?'' Grant is wearing a dangerous expression, Daisy can see the blood on his hands. He says nothing, just walks to the cargo bay, dragging Quinn along. They all follow, Ward stops at the entrance to the plane.

　

''Skye you might want to back up''. He tells her, Kebo pulls her a safer distance, knowing Ward's plan. With one hand he holds Quinn, and the other reaches for the button to release the hatch, he presses it. ''Grant!'' With a speed that's impossible, Ward has a firm hold on a steel bar, he's safe, he's holding on. Quinn however is slipping from the Specialist's grasp. Over the roar of the wind Daisy thinks she can hear him screaming. It only lasts for a few moments before Quinn is not connected to Ward at all, he's about to tumble out of the plane when Kebo leaves Daisy's side and grabs him.

　

Grant closes the door, looks back to make sure Skye is okay, and then looks down at Quinn. Who is now on the ground, crying. ''Are you insane? You pull something like that again on my plane I'll shoot you''. Coulson cries, straightening his shirt. No one comments, too focused on the man prostrate on the floor. ''I'll tell you! I'll tell you! The former leaders of the ATCU were hunting you, your file landed on my desk and it was too good to pass up''. Ward starts laughing, goes as far to clap Quinn on the shoulder. ''Did you really think you could kill me?''

　

Quinn doesn't answer, the plane is silent until his own laughter sounds. ''Something funny Richy Rich?'' Kebo asks, kicking the man in the side. ''Ward I thought John Garrett trained you to be smart. It's not smart to leave a tracker on a prisoner''. Kebo recieves a glare meant to kill and he back pedals. ''Ward you searched him yourself! I got the tracker''. Quinn's laughter dies down. ''You didn't check the one under my skin''. As if on cue May comes out of the cock pit, yells that have jets headed their way. ''You're lap dog is an idiot''.

　

Kebo looks outraged, ''why does everyone always call me a lap dog?'' ''They could refer to you as Ward's bitch''. Daisy comments as she pulls out her phone. ''True''. Daisy doubles the plane's defense, but much to her dismay the jets are too close. Grant appears by her side, takes her elbow. The plane rocks, Ward keeps them from falling. ''Coulson we've got a strike team trying to board the plane!'' Daisy yells, frantically looking at her phone. ''Ward if they blow up my plane I'm going to kill you!''

　

Grant rushes her to the kitchen, Kebo in tow. ''Grant now is not the time for you to be the over protective boyfriend, I'm not going to do anything stupid. I can't fight I know that''. Ward pulls out his gun, ''I know. Kebo stay with her until I come and get you''. Grant glances at the love of his life, she's trying to hide her panic from him. ''I'll be fine baby. I promise''. He kisses her cheek and goes back to the cargo bay.

　

It's quiet until May comes down, joins her and Kebo against the counters. ''Shouldn't you be down there with Coulson?'' May gets in position as the sound of a plane docking hits them. ''You're more important. Besides both Ward and Bobbi are down there, I'm not worried''. Daisy can hear when the men come down the stairs, Kebo and May take defensive positions in front of her, blocking the ex-Shield agent from view. Daisy has a bad feeling in her gut. She knew the whole mission went to well, Quinn even asked Ward if he really thought it'd be too easy.

　

Gun shots go off, Daisy hears the cracking of broken bones. A man appraoches the kitchen slowly, gun up. But he never gets to use it, his skin is set ablaze. There's no sign of Ward as the fight continues. Daisy knows he'll be fine, he's Grant Ward for god sake. But what no one counted on, and they really should have, was that Quinn had a trick up his sleeve. Suddenly the plane falls silent, it's quiet long enough to make her anxious. Kebo shares this as well, and goes to check it out.

　

''May what do you think is going on?'' ''Nothing good''. The Calvary cocks her gun as a shadow passes over them. It's Coulson. Daisy breathes a sigh of relief. It's short lived however when a man appears behind the Director of Shield, Daisy knows him. He's Inhuman. He's telekinetic, Lincoln warned her about him when she first started trying to rebuild the Afterlife, told her to not include him or search for him. ''Coulson?'' ''May don't move''. The knife from beside Daisy slowly drifts in thin air, heading straight for Coulson's chest.

　

''No!'' Daisy lifts her hands, May jumps in front of Coulson, a gun is fired. Daisy isn't sure who's going to make it off this plane alive anymore.

 


	27. You Understand Now Why They Lost Their Minds & Fought the Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will make it off Coulson's plane alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're reaching the end here guys, you've been warned.
> 
> Thank you for those who continue to read and comment!
> 
> Let me know how you guys feel about this one!

May takes the knife in her leg, the bullet meant for the telekinetic hits the wall, and Coulson is right as rain. Well, not really. He's frantically applying pressure to May's leg, she pulled the knife out herself and Daisy would be lying if she said she wasn't impressed. ''Come with me, and no one gets hurt''. The Inhuman says, Daisy tries hard to remember his name but she can't. ''Quake we need to get out of here''. Kebo whispers in her ear as soon as the Inhuman's back is turned. May has a dish towel wrapped around her leg, Coulson is supporting her weight as they walk in the direction of the cargo bay.

　

''You make sure Ward gets out, I have my own plan''. She has her phone in her hands, makes a move to walk down the hall when Kebo grabs her wrist. ''Popeye we don't have time, tell Ward I will meet him back at the house, there's another quinn jet, I can get to it''. This was her back up plan in case things went wrong, her main priority is to protect her child, and getting the hell off this plane is the best bet. ''Be careful. I'll stall as long as I can''. He lets her go and she tip toes as quietly as she can, she goes undetected.

　

Coulson's plane being so massive, there's two quinn jets ready to go as soon as she steps into the cock pit. Daisy thanks god that May taught her how to do all of this, so she's putting the code into the secret hatch in no time. The floor drops before her, a small flight of stairs is all between her and freedom. Just as she takes a step, a gun is put to the back of her head. ''Don't move''. She smiles, flicks her finger, the gun is in pieces on the floor. She meets her attacker with a head butt and a burst of power. He's slammed against the steel wall, unconscious.

　

''Daisy''. There's ice in her veins when she turns her head and sees Mack standing in the door way. There's a knife floating in mid air to his throat. ''Come with me, or he dies''. Has Daisy mentioned how much she's starting to hate this telekinetic guy? Because she really really does. ''D don't do it, go, save yourself''. ''I can't let you die Mack. You're my partner''. ''Your baby is more important, save both of you. Don't worry about me''. The knife goes closer, knicks his skin. ''Stop! Fine, I'll go''. The weapon is lowered and the Inhuman smiles at her.

　

He's fair looking, dark hair, big hands. There's something heavy about him though, like he carries something black and hard on the soles of his shoes. Something is weighing him down as he walks. ''What the hell is wrong with you? You and that child are more important than me''. Mack growls as they make their way to the caro bay. ''I am not losing you Mack, you are my partner. I'm not letting you die''. The first thing Daisy looks for as soon as the enter the cargo bay is Ward. He's safe he's okay. The Shield agents are lined up against the wall, Quinn's strike team has thier guns pointed and ready.

　

Grant is standing next to Bobbi, and when his eyes meet Daisy's, she gets it. She trusts him. They're going to get out of this mess, just follow his lead. ''There she is!'' Quinn says, he looks bad. There's blood all over his face, his lip is split, nose is broken. Daisy is pretty sure some fingers are broken as well as one leg. But he's standing on two feet like he's some kind of king and it makes her want to slam his head against the hard floor over and over again. ''Coulson how's May?'' Daisy is forced to stand beside Ward, a gun pointed at her own chest.

　

''She's fine, we need to get her to Simmons soon''. ''That won't be a problem''. Daisy says, looking directly at Quinn, who pauses. ''I'm sorry sweetheart do you think you're in charge here? I have a gun pointed at your heart! You've got nothing''. Daisy cracks a smile, ''you're in control of nothing you crazy ass hole''. And because Ward's dramatics are rubbing off on her, every single gun is broken to pieces in seconds. The metal and bullets fall to the floor and it's the best sound Daisy has heard all day. Quinn's men look to him for guidance but he is just as lost as they are.

　

Ward and Shield react as one, taking the soliders down in a minute. Eventually it's just Quinn and the Inhuman, they are out numbered. ''I should also mention that I contacted Shield Head Quaters and told them thier Director was in danger. That's not going to go over well for you''. Daisy says because she isn't above gloating. Right before she went into the cock pit she sent a message to Simmons, who promised a Team would be arriving shortly. Quinn looks like he's about to be sick, but the man next to him smiles and it makes Daisy weary. ''Why are you working with Quinn?'' She asks him, glancing at Kebo who has moved close to her side.

　

The man looks at her, ''why?'' ''Curiosity''. ''My reasons are my own''. ''You're betraying your own kind, working for an organization who hunts Inhumans''. ''I don't care. Quinn's offer was too good to refuse, especially after my place at the Afterlife was taken from me. Your mother was much better at running it than you were Daisy. You got us all killed''. It's true it's true it's true. She knows it is. She still has nightmares about fires and screaming, only now Jiayang starts the blaze, laughing while her people are burning.

　

''Enough with the chit chat. Look I'm not an idiot I know how this is going to go. Shield is going to negotiate for Coulson and his agents, and I walk away scott free when this is over. But they won't care about you, will they Ward? No one is going to beg me for your release''. Quinn grabs the knife from the Inhuman's belt.The Inhuman suddenly whispers in Quinn's ear, who smiles the information being given to him. ''Well, that changes things''. Faster than anyone can blink, the knife soars through the air, and is faintly touching Daisy's stomach. She gasps, places her hands over it.

　

Then Ward is standing in front of her, pulls her behind him, Kebo and Mack follow suit. ''I wondered who the father was! Didn't think it would be you Ward, that's new. Guess there's a lot Daisy is willing to forgive''. She's going to be sick. She puts her face between Ward's shoulder blades, slips her fingers inside his shirt and skates her finger tips across his skin. ''Now we're talking! I bet you'll do anything for her, won't you Agent Ward?'' Ward's back is tense, his hands curled into fists. ''Shield may negotiate, but I don't''. Daisy shivers at the tone of his voice, Quinn pales in response, there's fear lingering behind his eyelids.

　

And Ward who always has a plan, who's always in control and one step ahead, sets the two men on fire with a flick of his wrist. It's hard to forget screams like that. That's when reinforcements arrive, and by the time Shield agents come down the stairs the smoke has cleared, and the knocked out ATCU agents are tied up and ready for judgement. Daisy hasn't really noticed how bad the damage is to Coulson's plane until alarms start going off. ''We need to get off this plane now, the ATCU hit an engine earlier''.

　

Coulson, after reassuring his agents that he's fine, helps May to the loading dock where another plane is waiting to take them back to the Playground. Ward holds tightly to Daisy as they board the plane, even goes as far as placing her on his lap when he finds a seat in the back by the windows. Kebo sits next to them, rigid, pale and on guard. Grant has both arms wrapped around her, his chin on her shoulder. ''It's over''. Daisy says when they take off, leaving Coulson's empty plane, and soon it's nothing but a cloud of smoke, the ATCU caused a lot more damage than Coulson thought.

　

As soon as the Director hears the explosion, he turns to Ward and glares. ''You owe me a new plane''. ''You're welcome, for saving your life''. Ward responds, slipping his hands onto Daisy's belly. ''Hate to ruin the moment guys but how do we know this is over? With your luck this plane could get shot down, or the Playground is under attack when we get there. Or''- ''Popeye shut up!'' Daisy smacks his leg. ''Ow! We were just in a life threatening situation! It's not appropriate to hit me!'' ''I am going to kick you out of that seat if you don't shut your mouth''.

　

Daisy feels Ward's lips roam over her ear. ''It's over. We can go home as soon as Simmons checks you out''. ''I'm fine''. ''I want to make sure''. She turns in his arms, strokes his face. ''Okay. Are you okay?'' He nods, ''Quinn is dead, all threats have been taken care of, I'm good. Just want to get home''. ''Me too''. Daisy tucks her head under his chin. All threats have been taken care of. Her mother. Her mother is dead. Quinn is dead. There's no reason to stay at Shield any longer. It's a sigh of relief Daisy is all too happy to let out.

　

She must fall asleep, Ward's heart beat in her ear, his warm arms holding her to his chest. She is loved, she is safe, and so is her child. Ward never breaks his promises.

　

Daisy is dreaming of a little girl with dark brown eyes and her father's hair, when she feels a hand on her shoulder. ''Wake up baby we're here''. ''No''. She curls herself tighter in Ward's embrace, hears him chuckle. Daisy doesn't protest when he carries her, she's almost falling asleep again, the rocky movement of his body soothing her. ''Is she alright?'' Daisy opens her eyes to find Simmons staring at her, panic bleeding onto her face.

　

''I'm fine. Ward is just being paranoid''. They're in the lab and Ward sets her on her feet. ''How's May?'' ''She's going to be fine. Just a few stitches. Speaking of those let's take a look at the wound you are still recovering from''. ''Simmons I don't even feel it anymore''. ''That's good! After that how about a sonogram?'' Ward and Daisy share a smile, she takes his hand. Fitz comes through the doors, relief spreading through him. ''Everyone okay?'' ''We're fine Fitz''. ''And the baby?'' ''We're about to find out''. A few minutes later a strong heart beat fills up the room and Daisy is wiping her face.

　

Both Simmons and Daisy look at Ward, who is staring at the screen, the image of thier child lights up his face. Daisy can't really find the words to deccribe it, awe, so much love in his eyes it makes her fall for him all over again. ''I love you''. She tells him, his kisses her forehead. ''Thank you. I never thought I'd have a family, that you'd ever love me. Skye you are my life and I love you, I love you so much''. Simmons dries her eyes, Fitz comes to her side, touches her arm.

　

Simmons clears her, Daisy and Ward walk out of the lab holding hands. ''What time is it?'' Ward glances at his watch, ''two a.m.''. ''Can we go home in the morning? I'm exhausted''. ''Whatever you want baby''. She lays her head on his shoulder and they walk into Coulson's office. Everyone is there, even May who has her legs propped up on Coulson's desk. There were only minor injuries, May was the only one who Coulson was worried about. ''How's the baby?'' Bobbi asks as soon as Daisy props herself against the wall, Ward wraps both arms around her.

　

''Perfect''. He answers, kissing Daisy's temple. ''Good, I'm glad''. The next hour is spent passing around beer, everyone is safe and happy, even Ward cracks a smile or two. Shield treats him like an ally, and it makes Daisy settle her resentment at the organization. She won't be coming back any time soon, but maybe, maybe one day. That's all she can promise for now. Evevtually her eyes start to drop, her head falling onto Ward's shoulder. ''Let's get you to bed''. The couple says their goodnight and goes off to a spare bunk.

　

''I need a shower''. Daisy mumbles as soon as Ward closes the door. She peels off her clothes, heads to the bathroom and waits for the water to heat up. Ward joins her when steam fills the room, washes her hair. And suddenly it all just comes crashing down. The mission, it all hits her in a wave.

　

Her mother is dead. Again.

　

Jiayang stabbed her. Literally stabbed her own daughter.

　

The man who shot her tried to kill the father of her child.

　

She's going to be a mother.

　

She's having a baby with Grant Ward. A man she never thought she'd love with all her soul.

　

''Hey, you okay?'' Ward's hands, warm on her shoulders. ''This is really over. There isn't another shoe that's going to drop, we can go home. No more Shield or the ATCU, no crazy mother who's out to kill me. We're really done''. He runs his knuckles across her cheek. ''Yeah, we're done''. She's crying into his chest at the relief of it all.

　

''I want pasta''. She tells Grant when they're lying in bed, he smirks at her. ''I'll see what I can do''. She kisses his cheek, ''thank you''. He puts on a pair of sweat pants and heads off to the kitchen. Daisy is slowly falling back asleep when he returns, a bowl of pasta and sauce in his hands. ''Oh my god I'm starving''. ''Fitz helped make it''. She downs it in ten minutes. ''Your kid is going to make me throw all of this up later''. Ward is turning off the light so she doesn't see him grimace.

　

''Sorry''. ''It's the joys of motherhood''. He joins her in bed, Daisy turns and spreads herself across his chest, plants a kiss on his neck. ''Kebo wants to stay with us permanently''. She yawns, ''okay''. ''Apparently something horrible is bound to happen soon and he needs to be there for it''. She laughs, ''he's probably right babe''. ''Probably''.

　

Sometime during her slumber Daisy wakes from feeling the slightest of pressure on her stomach. She stays silent and still when she hears Ward start to whisper. He's laying his head on her stomach, ear by her belly button. ''I love you''. He tells their baby who can't even hear or blink yet, but it's a beautiful moment and Daisy keeps her eyes closed. ''I love you so much, I promise to keep you and mommy safe no matter what. No one is going to hurt you''. She feels his lips press into her skin, he buries his face into her hips for a fraction of a second and then he kisses her again.

　

And Daisy is the luckiest woman in the world. ''I don't care if you have three eyes and twelve fingers, I will always love you''. She finally falls asleep to Grant breathing promises into her skin.

 


	28. When the Sun Came Up You Were Looking At Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''It is not until you rhyme with a person that makes you their perfect match, it is when you are satisfied with each others peculiarities, and find jewels in their loopholes''.  
> -Michael Bassey Johnson-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how this turned out.
> 
> As always, feel free to leave a comment, and thank you for reading! 
> 
> I love you guys

''I'm sleeping for three days when we get home''. Daisy tells Ward the next morning when she wakes and finds him coming out of the shower. He kisses her brow, runs his hand through her hair. She's been with him long enough now to pick up on small little details, and she can tell that he's nervous. He tries to hide it, but there's a certain way he holds himself when the emotion surfaces, and his fingers shake ever so lightly when he pulls away from her hair. Daisy doesn't comment, just jumps in the shower.

　

Daisy let's Fitz cook them breakfast because, well it's Fitz, and she can't say no to him. ''Fitz you have to come see your god child all the time, it's a rule''. She tells him after she practically inhales her food and half of Ward's. Fitz smiles at her, ''of course. I can't wait to meet the little guy. He's going to be so cute''. Daisy slides her hand across her belly, ''the cutest baby in the whole world''. Grant nods in agreement. They make their way through the Playground, searching for Coulson and the rest of his agents.

　

They find Mack first and Daisy immdediately bursts into tears the second she lays eyes on him. ''This isn't goodbye D, come on I'll see you soon''. He hugs her, ''you're the best partner anyone could ask for''. He smiles at her. ''Right back at you Tremors''. ''Did you mean it when you said you were thinking about leaving Shield, when I first came back?'' He pulls away from her, thinks deeply for a moment. ''Yeah. Yeah I was''. She hugs him again. ''Well if you do, my door is always open''. ''I'll see you around D''. And Mack approaches Ward, shakes his hand. ''Take care of her''. ''I will''.

　

Both Simmons and Fitz are leaning against the doorway of the lab, Jemma pulls Daisy into her arms. ''I'm coming over in a few weeks for the sonagram, yes?'' ''Of course''. Simmons wipes her eyes, glances at Ward. Who releases Fitz and braces himself for whatever the other scientist is about to say. She takes a deep breath, Daisy still clinging to her. ''I don't know if I can ever forgive you Ward, but you're not the same person that betrayed us. And you take care of my friend, I can't hate you for that''. Astounding them all, she gives Ward an awkward but gentle hug.

　

Daisy can tell exactly what her boyfriend is thinking, that he doesn't deserve any of this. Fitz turns to her, gives her a tight and over due hug. ''He's ready to tell you what happened on the other planet, just ask him''. Fitz whispers in her ear. She winks at him, kisses his cheek. ''See you guys later''. Daisy tells them as she takes Ward's hand. ''Bye Daisy''. Grant is wiping her cheeks, tells her that don't have to leave yet if it's too hard. ''Ward I've been ready to go back home since we stepped onto Coulson's damn plane''.

　

Bobbi and Hunter are in the gym, they stop sparring when Daisy walks in the room. ''So this is it? You're really leaving?'' ''Yeah''. ''And you're actually saying goodbye this time? We don't have to hear from Coulson that you left''. Daisy elbows Hunter in the ribs but hugs him nontheless. ''You have to call and tell me if you're having a boy or a girl, okay?'' Bobbi says. ''I will''. And everyone looks to Ward who is silent, stone next to Daisy. ''Look mate, I still think you're a psychotic son of a bitch who probably needs to be in prison, but you're who Daisy loves so I'm not going to try to kill you''.

　

Ward nods, ''thanks Hunter''. ''You kind of tortured me so I'm not going to hug you, but everyone was right about you. You're the best since Romanoff so you have my respect. And I can tell how much you love Daisy, so that's good enough for me''. Daisy pulls Ward out of the room before things can get anymore awkward. She hasn't heard from Lincoln since her stay at the hospital, she thinks Coulson might have kicked him out of Shield, but who knows. ''May and Coulson are the only ones left''. ''I can't wait to be home. Buddy and Peanut are going to be so excited''. Ward smiles in response. 

　

Daisy suddenly remembers who's watching her house and she stops. ''What's wrong?'' ''Are you going to be okay, with Thomas there?'' ''I'll be fine. I missed our meeting so it'll be nice to catch up with him''. ''Good. Have you seen Kebo?'' ''Last I heard he was passed out in the one of the bunks''. ''Of course''. ''I'm sure he'll drag his ass right before we leave. Coulson's offce?'' They walk to the Director of Shield's office hand in hand.

　

Daisy still doesn't knock when she enters, May is sitting in the exact same position she was last night. Coulson is on his computer, looks up at Daisy but doesn't say a word. ''So, we're leaving in a few minutes, wanted to say goodbye''. May gets up, offers her old rookie a rare smile. ''Take care of yourself okay? And we'll be by to see the baby''. ''You're welcome anytime, but if you take me on another mission I'm shooting Coulson in the foot''. May hugs her. ''I'm sorry about your mother. About everything. I'm sorry for the person she turned out to be''. ''Thank you. I am too''. Daisy goes in for a second hug, and to her surprise May accepts it.

　

The Calvary looks to Ward, squares her shoulders. ''May you don't have to''- ''Just make sure she doesn't get shot''. ''You got it''. Daisy turns to Coulson who has been watching the exchange with his fists clenched. ''I don't want you to go''. He confesses, rising from his chair. Daisy gives him a sad smile, ''I need to''. ''I know. Come here''. He holds her to him, hand on the back of her head. ''I'm so proud of you Daisy. You've come so far since we found you in LA. And I just need you to know that everything I've done, I've done for you''. ''I know. Just admit it DC, I'm your favorite''.

　

''Directors don't have favorites''. He winks at her when he says this. Coulson turns to Ward and sighs. ''It's taken me a long time to realize that not everything you've done was your fault. I shouldn't of hated you, but the man who made you who you are. Daisy has made me see that you thought you were doing the right thing, that you were just trying to please the man you saw as a father and I can't fault you for that. When you thought Daisy was going to die I think I understood you for the first time, I will never forgive you. But I understand Ward. I do''.

　

And when Coulson goes to shake Grant Ward's hand, Daiy can't take it. She sobs, throws herself at Coulson and hugs him tightly. ''Thank you''. She whispers in his ear, kisses his cheek. She's never seen Coulson blush, but he is and Ward takes his hand. ''Thank you sir''. ''You have a place here at Shield, if you ever want it''. Daisy curls herself into Ward's chest, buries her face in his ribs. ''Maybe one day''. Daisy can tell Ward is trying to keep his emotions in check, but she can feel his heart beat quicken.

　

_''I always knew the Team wasn't gonna forgive me. Some people just don't deserve forgiveness''._

_''There's not enough good left inside me''._

　

After more tears on Daisy's part, they leave the Director's office in lighter spirits. She can tell that a heavy block has been lifted off of Ward's shoulders and she couldn't be happier. Right when they are about to get on the plane, she tugs on his hand, kisses him hard, like it's the very last time she will. ''I love you''. He smiles, his face lights up. ''I love you too''. Daisy looks back at what was once her home, pauses.

　

This is her old life. A different person lived on those walls, slept in those beds. Daisy would hardly recognize her anymore, carrying around so much anger, dying to become the best agent Coulson had ever seen. She lost herself in the process, Ward found her, helped dust her off, built her back up. They grew together, found a new life they will never leave again. Daisy meets Coulson's eyes, unaware he followed them out. They share a nod of understanding.

　

I'll miss you.

　

You were the daughter I always wanted.

　

And then Daisy turns and walks into the plane, Ward in tow. Kebo has made his way in at the last possible second like they knew he would. He's hungover and vomits the minute they get in the air. ''Popeye get your life together''. ''I can't''. He comes to lay on the floor by their feet, and is asleep in seconds. ''So are we going to talk about what Coulson said?'' ''Nope''. ''Okay''. She lays her head on Ward's shoulder, closes her eyes. The ride home is quiet, both Daisy and Kebo stay asleep the entire time.

　

Grant doesn't. Instincts, bad habits, keeps him awake. Not too long ago he would have said he didn't deserve the Team treating him the way they did today, he would have brooded until he was blue in the face. But Ward is starting to believe Daisy, he isn't the same man he once was, Daisy saved him in every way he could be saved. Offering love and support, and he loves her more than words can say. He's going to be a father, and although the idea terrifies him because all he can think of is how horrible his childhood was, he's happy in the end.

　

He wants this. His life started with Skye, and it will end with her too. This is where he wants to be, with her and nowhere else.

　

''Babe we're home''. Daisy blinks up at her boyfriend, ''finally''. She kicks Kebo awake, yanks off her seatbelt and doesn't even wait until the ramp is fully down before she's running out of the plane. There's a car waiting for them and Daisy is practically bouncing from excitement. Half of her admiring the fact that she actually has a home to come back to. Ward drives the familiar twists and turns, and finally finally finally thier small house comes into view. It's freezing cold and Ward gives her his jacket, when suddenly the front door opens.

　

Thomas Ward steps out and smiles at them. ''Welcome home''. Buddy practically knocks the other man over to run across the lawn, he heads straight for Ward, who bends down to the ground, arms open. ''Hey Buddy!'' Peanut is next, she runs for Daisy who picks her up and crushes her to her chest. ''I missed you guys. Group hug!'' And she pulls Kebo and the other Ward brother to her, her family back together and in one piece. When the hype dies down, after Thomas and Grant make pleasant small talk, he tells his brother about the baby.

　

''You're going to be an Uncle''. Thomas scratches at the scruff on his face, his brown eyes widen. ''Really? Congratulations Ward, Daisy. Really, I'm so happy for the two of you''. The hug he gives them is genuine and real and Daisy can see a small piece of Ward restored. That past he's carried around for so long, start to fade into the background. Daisy is about to join everyone inside, when Ward tugs on her arm. ''What?'' That nervous expression is back on his face, she cups his cheek. ''What's wrong?''

　

She's seen Ward happy, afraid, excited, angry, annoyed, broody. But she doesn't remember him ever being nervous before. It's odd. ''Skye''. He starts, running his hands down her arms. ''I love you''. ''Love you too robot''. ''I um, I've been wanting to, to do this for a while now''. Grant rubs the back of his neck, shuffles his feet. He dips his hand into his pocket, clears his throat. So quickly, like all of his movements, he gets down on one knee faster than she can process what he's doing.

　

''Grant''- He opens the small velvet box. There's a ring. A beautiful diamond ring. Oh my god. She's going to throw up all over him. ''Skye''. He takes both her hands in one of his, rubs his thumb across her knuckles. ''I love you. I love you so much, more than I've ever loved anything. I never thought I was worthy of redemptiom or love, but you showed me that i am. You made me a better man and I thank you for that. You're my life, you're where I want to be no matter what. I promise to love you, to protect you every single day I wake up beside you. I know our lives will never be normal but I want to live it with you. Will you marry me?''

　

It's the simplest choice in the universe. ''Yes. Of course I will''. She's crying and so is he, his fingers are shaking when he slides the ring onto her. The smile he gives her makes her cry even harder, like he's a man who just won the entire world, like nothing could ever touch him. Ward kisses hers, picks her up and spins her around. The sun warming them, he doesn't stop kissing her until they hear a muffled sob come from the doorway.

　

Kebo is standing there, his hand over his mouth. Ward doesn't put Daisy down, stares into her eyes. ''I've waited so long for this moment''. He announces as he goes back inside, Daisy can hear him sobbing. She laughs, kisses Ward's nose. ''I love you''. He kisses her again, hands roving over her back. ''Kick Kebo and Thomas out for the rest of the night''. She tells him. ''You got it''.

　

And they enter their home, leaving their pasts behind them, thier demons, their ghosts. It's the start of something beautiful and Daisy and Ward will never take one single moment for granted.

　

*

　

_Two Years Later_

　

''He looks just like Ward''. Coulson lifts his face up from the newest member of the Ward family, to glance at Daisy. ''Yeah he does''. Daisy takes a seat at the sofa as Coulson hands her her son, three months old and already has father's looks. The Director of Shield sits down beside her, helps her fold baby blankets and clothes. ''Speaking of Ward, where is he?'' Coulson looks around the living room, May and Kebo are in the kitchen but otherwise the house is empty. ''He'll be back, he had to run to the store. We ran out of baby formula because someone spilled it all over the floor''.

　

She directs the last part at Kebo, who glances up at her. ''That was not my fault Quake! If your daughter hadn't of run into me like a man woman''- He's cut off by high pitched laughter sounding through the yard. Ward has arrived back, Diasy looks out the window to find him carrying thier daughter on his shoulders. ''Faster Daddy!'' Grant starts running around the yard, making the little girl laugh even harder. ''Let's go in and see mommy''. Ward enters the room and shuts the front door. Eyes seeking out his wife.

 

''Mommy!'' ''Ellie Rose!'' Daisy passes her son off to Coulson in order to hug her daughter tightly. Ellie Rose has Ward's hair and Daisy's eyes. She's so beautiful and Daisy loves her more than her own life. ''Little brother?'' The toddler nods at the baby snoozing in her grandpa's arms. ''Cal is sleeping baby, you can hold him later''. She's about to start pouting, Ellie Rose, just like her mother, sticks out her lip, taps her foot. To which Ward is quick to respond to. ''When he wakes up you can hold him for as long as you want''. There's a softness to his voice that came with fatherhood, and it makes Daisy fall deeper for him every time he uses it.

　

Kebo and May come into the living room, May takes little Cal from Coulson and cradles him in her arms. ''He's perfect''. May tells Daisy, who of course agrees. Grant approaches his wife slowly, plants a kiss on her brow. ''Hey''. ''Hey''. He sits down on the couch, pulling her to his lap. Life is amazing. Ward and Daisy couldn't be happier. They have two beautiful children who have Daisy's temper and Ward's gentleness, a family who will be there for them no matter what. They couldn't ask for a better life, they are finally together, they are home.

　

Shield plays a big role in Daisy and Ward's lives, although they aren't apart of the organization, they still help out when they can. Coulson is still the Director, May is a loyal agent, Fitz and Simmons are still working in the lab, though they are a couple now last Daisy heard. Bobbi and Hunter left Shield a year ago, Daisy isn't exactly sure what they're doing, but they keep in touch. Mack also left Shield and is living in Tennessee also, he's usually at the Ward house every night for dinner.

　

Ward is an amazing father like Daisy told him he would be. Kind, patient, over protective. Daisy thought she knew what love was, and she does, she loves her husband so much it still gives her chills. But her children, god. That's something different entirely. There has to be a stronger word than love, Ellie Rose and Cal have filled her life with so much joy. It's like there was something missing inside of her, and they came along and filled it up. Nothing on earth comapres to how she feels when she goes to sleep at night, Grant curled around her, to know that she made it. That all the hell she went through was for these moments. Right here.

　

When May and Ward are laughing at something her daughter said, and Kebo and Coulson are cooing over her son, they love her children too. Daisy looks down at her husband, kisses his nose. ''I love you''. He brushes his lips across the back of her neck. ''I love you too Skye''. And if they were to die tomorrow they'd die the happiest people on the planet.

　

　

 


	29. The Answers Were There When I Stared Into You

Okay guys. That's it! That's a wrap! 

I want to say thank you to everyone who has been with me from the beginning, thank you for reading and commenting on every single chapter, it means more to me then you'll ever know.

Writing these two stories has been such an amazing journey for me, and the love & support & feedback I got from them were truly inspiring & gave me such confidence in myself, so my readers, thank you. Thank you so much.

There will be more! I am not done writing! Another fic will be up soon titled, "My Ghost Where'd You Go What Happened to the Soul That You Used To Be". So keep a look out for that! (Heads up its going to be painful & I informed everyone of what it's going to be about in chapter 24)

I love you guys. Thank you once again! 

I'll be back soon!


End file.
